Unusual Attraction
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: Postcybertron. Conery finds a young man in the forest behind her house. She tries to help him and gets pulled into the biggest story of choas and love that she had only ever heard of.
1. Another In Need

Ok, here is another story since I'm kinda cut for ideas for the other stories. Oh and if anyone out there has a Deviantart account feel free to draw any of my character just tell me in the reviews that you did. Anyways ENJOY an REVIEW!

Chapter 1: Another in Need

16-year old Conery walked along the forest trail in behind her house. The sunlight drifting down between the treetops made the place seem like a mystical sanctuary to her, even if the path was used daily by tourists. She sighed as she pulled her fiery red hair out of a ponytail and let it fall to her waist in a long billowing sheet. She wished that something interesting would happen, outside of her parent's friends constantly turning up and training her, her cousin, and their parents' old friends' children in defense and weapon handling. She lifted her head and watched a small, red squirrel leap from branch to branch in the forest canopy. She laughed at the squirrel's antics.

A low moan caused her to falter. She looked towards the side of the trail and saw a heap of clothing. She approached cautiously, taking her sweater off incase there was something very small that was injured under the pile of clothing. When she was right beside the clothes, she realized that it was a person underneath it all. She grasped what she hoped was the person's shoulders and gently rolled them over so that she could see their face. She gasped in shock.

It was a young man, maybe about 17 years old. His eye lids were closed so she couldn't see the colour of his eyes but she did see that his eyebrows were a light silver colour and very thin. His nose was small and pointed. His mouth was open somewhat, wide enough for her to see that his eye teeth were pointed. He had a large hat covering his head. She pressed the back of her hand against his lower forehead, checking if he might have a fever.

The young man's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She gasped in shock, not at all expecting a response. His eye lids flickered open, revealing icy blue eyes. She stared at them in shock as they narrowed, hatred filling them like water in a bathtub. She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Could you let go please? I was only trying to see if you had a fever from lying on the ground for God only knows how long." She stated.

The man looked at her and released her wrist. She rubbed it absentmindedly, thinking about how strong the man's grip was. She sighed as she helped the man into a sitting position then helped him stand up. He towered over her. He had to be at least 6' 8'', if not taller, greatly dwarfing her unusual height of 6'. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She shifted a little, noting how he was favouring his right foot and had his hand on his side.

"Here, my house isn't far from here. I'll take you there and see how much damage there is." She said.

"If you were smart, girl, you would leave me alone." The man stated.

His voice was deep and rather dark, in a kind of foreboding way. It sent a creepy shiver up her spine but she ignored it. This man needed help, even if he didn't want it. He was probably a sexiest guy who thought that woman can't do anything, especially not help with his injury.

"You're hurt and need help, whether you want it or not." Conery stated plainly.

She grabbed the man's arm and pulled it across her shoulder without waiting for his consent. She knew that if she asked he wouldn't give her permission. She started walking back down the trail towards her house. She was surprised that the man wasn't fighting against her; instead he was walking with her. He was limping with every step of his right leg.

"If you're lucky it's only sprained." She commented.

He snorted, not really caring for her concern. "I don't need your pity." He snarled.

She tried not to let him see her wince. "It wasn't pity. It was a comment." She stated.

"I'm sure." He snapped.

"Ok, stop it. I'm trying to be nice and friendly and all you are doing is acting like a right spoiled little brat!" She snapped back.

"I didn't ask for your help." He snarled.

"Well guess what, I wasn't about to wait for your ego to deflate in order to help someone who really needed it." She retorted.

The man fell silent at that point, letting out an annoyed blast of air from his nose. Conery continued to walk, shifting a little. Feeling him pressed against her made her nervous. She could feel his abs through his baggy shirt and his large, hard muscles on his arms as it was draped across her shoulder. Even his chest felt hard and every time his leg brushed against hers, she could feel the tight muscles there too. He had to be a jock of some sort to have that much muscle tone.

"So, how many times did you go to the gym?" She asked in an attempt to sound friendly and break the stony silence that had developed.

"Never. Fighting strengthened my body." The man replied.

"So you're into boxing then?"

"No, more like what you call street fights and war." The man stated.

She frowned. She didn't like the sound of this. If he got into a fight with some gang members, they could turn on her for helping him. They would beat her up and leave her to die or they would try to use her for something really unpleasant. She tried not to shiver at the thought.

She saw the roof of her house through the opening in the trees. She wanted to speed up but she continued at their current pace so that the man didn't have to exert himself too much.

She opened the front door carefully and walked in, still half carrying the man. She sat him down on the couch and headed to the washroom to find the First Aid kit. When she came back she found the man staring around him and looking at everything in the room with a mild interest. His eyes lingered on her parents wedding picture and he frowned.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"My parents." She replied as she walked over to him.

"That doesn't help. I need names, girl." He stated, eyeing her coldly.

"My dad's name is Coby and my mom's name is Lori." Conery stated.

The man's eyes widened with surprise. He looked at the picture than back at her. He seemed to be examining any similarities between her and her parents.

"You have Coby's eyes. A rather startling shade of green." The man stated.

Conery shrugged, she got that a lot. She stepped closer to the young man, kneeling in front of him and placing the First Aid kit beside her. The man looked at her in confusion. She sighed; this was going to be trouble.

"Ok, I need you to take your shirt off so I can see if there are any bruising or broken bones." She said.

The man lifted an eye brow. He pulled his shirt off and placed it beside him. Conery was thankful that he had an undershirt on otherwise she might have gone gaga from staring at his muscles. She shook her head and sat down beside him. She began to gently poke his midsection looking for any injuries. He didn't wince until she prodded near his chest right over his heart, then he spun and grabbed her wrist and gave her a look. She smiled softly.

"There is something there that needs to be tended to." She said gently.

"No, I'm fine." He replied, pushing her hand away.

She moved quickly and pulled his shirt up over his head before he had time to react to see what was wrong. She saw a large round hole in his chest that had a small layer of skin growing over it. She frowned as she reached to press beside the hole when the young man grabbed her hand again. She looked up at him and saw that he was beyond enraged.

"I told you I was fine." He snarled.

"There is a hole in your chest and you're fine?" She asked sarcastically.

The young man sighed. He obviously wasn't fine but he was trying to be. Conery turned her head slightly and saw something tattooed in the middle of his chest that made her blood run cold. Tattooed there was a symbol that her parents and their friends had told her to fear. The Decepticon symbol, the sign of the evil Transformers. She backed away from him in fear, almost falling over the side of the couch. The young man looked at her.

"That is why I didn't want you to help me, girl. I had a feeling that you have been in contact with those Autobots, and by your reaction, I know that I am correct." He stated.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She whimpered.

"My name is Megatron and as to why I'm here I don't know." He replied.

"Megatron? NO! Not possible! You're supposed to be dead!" She screamed in fear.

Megatron moved forward slowly towards her. He placed a hand on her wrist, causing her to flinch under his touch. He sighed and pulled her back across the couch. She struggled against him, until he let go of her wrist and instead grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen to me girl, unless you do something stupid, I won't hurt you." Megatron said plainly.

Conery shivered as she slipped off the couch on to the ground to see how badly injured his ankle was. She pulled the leg on his pants up and touched his ankle gently. Megatron clamped his jaw down hard against the pain. Conery decided that it was sprained only and left to get an ice pack out of the freezer. When she returned she found that Megatron had pulled his shirt back on. She sighed as she came up beside him.

"Here put this on your ankle, it'll help with the swelling." She said, handing him the ice pack.

Megatron took the ice pack from her and swung his leg up onto the couch. He placed the ice pack on his ankle and let out a happy sigh. He looked over at Conery and gave her a rare smile.

"Thank you. Since I told you my name, it's only fair that you tell me yours." Megatron stated.

"My name is Conery." She replied, immediately regretting that she had told him her real name.

"Conery, my dear, I owe you. As strange as it sounds coming from me." Megatron stated.

Conery smiled nervously at Megatron. She wasn't sure she trusted him, even if he was relatively safer now that he was a human. Megatron sighed, pulling the hat off of his head. She gasped as she saw a pair of horns growing out of his forehead and curving up towards his hair. His hair was also a dark purple colour and flat against his head, even though it was slightly long.

"Your horns are going to attract attention if you leave here. Hang on a minute." She stated, darting to her room.

She returned a minute later with some hair gel. She sat down beside him again and pulled the lid off. She smiled at his confused face.

"Hold still." She stated. "This will only take a moment."

"And what are you doing exactly?" He asked with a hint of mistrust.

Conery smiled as she realized that she had the upper hand at the moment. "You'll see." She replied.

She scooped out some gel and started spiking his hair. After a couple of minutes she had spiked his entire head. She pulled back and put the lid back on the hair gel container. She looked over at him and smiled.

"That looks better. Now it looks like you're into the whole "punk" look." She laughed.

Megatron frowned and stood up. He limped over to the mirror that was in the first floor washroom. He smiled as he touched the spiked hair. It did make his horns look less conspicuous. He lifted his head and smiled.

"Nicely done Conery. I must admit that this isn't that bad a job." He stated as she walked up behind him.

"Now we just have to find some clothes that fit better." Conery stated.

Megatron looked at her and pulled the huge shirt off of him. He stood there in his undershirt and noted that Conery turned a light shade of red. He smiled, knowing that she thought that he was handsome and attractive. Not that she wasn't, but Megatron wasn't affected by her or attracted to her. Or so he thought.


	2. Night With Megatron

Chapter 2: Night With Megatron

Conery pulled out some spare blankets out of the linen closet for Megatron's "bed" or rather the couch. She kept shooting Megatron nervous glances as she spotted him. He was walking around the house without the limp. Turned out his ankle was only weak from lack of use and after an hour it was as good as new. She felt a hand on her shoulder and stiffened in fear and a strange tremor went through her body.

"Need help?" He asked, taking the blankets from her.

"Um, thanks." She murmured. "Are you getting hungry?" She asked. Strangely enough he hadn't told her to call him "Master" or "My Liege" as she thought he would.

"A little." Megatron replied. "I see since I'm no longer a robot I have to consume food daily." He looked down at her and grinned, sending strange shivers running along her spine.

Conery side-stepped him and walked to the kitchen. A quick check in the fridge and cupboards showed that she had two chicken breasts and enough lettuce to make a salad plus a few extra toppings. She set to work getting supper ready for her and her "guest". She was in the middle of flipping the chicken over when Megatron appeared over her shoulder.

"Smells good." He commented.

He hovered over her and she could feel his chest pressed against her back. He exhaled softly on her head and she felt her knees beginning to shake. She shifted her weight from one foot to another as she forced herself to calm down before she lost her self control did something really stupid.

"Plates are in the cupboard there if you want them." She replied nervously.

"Dinner for two." Megatron stated softly as he brushed his arm against her back as he turned.

Conery tried to hide her face as it turned a dark shade of red from him comment. She glanced down at the back of her shirt, afraid that he had stuck something to it. When she was sure that there wasn't anything stuck to her she turned back to the stove. He was attractive, ok drop-dead gorgeous, but that didn't mean that she liked him. He terrified her and she had a feeling that he knew that and was using it to his advantage. Stupid Decepticon leader with his hot human features and his colder than ice attitude. Leave it up to her to fall for the tough guys.

She turned off the stove and moved the frying pan to another cooler element. She almost hit herself as she remembered that she needed the plates that she had just sent Megatron away with.

"Could you bring the plates back here?" She called as she ran a hand through her flaming hair.

Megatron reappeared with the plates and handed them to her. She placed the chicken on the plates and handed him one. They were both the same size so he couldn't accuse her of keeping the bigger piece to herself. He took the plate and headed into the dining room. She followed behind him, forcing herself to stare at the back of his head and not let her eyes stray farther down his body. It stung that she noticed that his butt was nicely shaped. When she entered the dining room she was greeted by the most dazzling and shocking sight she had ever seen.

He had somehow found her parents best cutlery and had placed them out in the most formal setting imaginable. There were two candles sending off a soft homey glow around the table. The places with the cutlery were placed right beside each other. She felt her face burn from embarrassment as she walked over to the table beside him.

"Why did you set the table like that?" She demanded.

"I thought human females found this sort of pleasing." Megatron replied as he sat down.

"Yah, if we're dating the guy!" Conery stated.

She sat down beside him as he laughed. It sent a shiver up her spine as she listened to the cold, maniacal laugh flow out of Megatron and she was shocked when she realized that she was enjoying the sound. When he finished they ate in silence for a while, after she showed him how to use his knife and fork. When they finished Megatron leant over and kissed her cheek. Conery froze and glanced at him. His icy blue eyes were sparkling and she felt herself drawn deep into them. It took everything she had in her will power to break the connection.

"Diner was excellent Conery, my dear." He stated.

Conery felt herself blush up as he pulled away. She stood up quickly and gathered up the plates and cutlery before she vanished back into the kitchen. She placed the dishes in the sink and tried to bring her breathing rate down. She rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Conery, you're fine. He's just playing mind games with you." She stated.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and stiffened fearfully. Megatron chuckled as he dug his fingers into her shoulder.

"Conery, my dear, I think that we should arrange a time for us to find more suitable attire for me." He stated.

"The mall is open tomorrow. We'll go then." She stated.

"That will do." He stated as he released the hold on her shoulder.

Conery screamed in her head as she set to work washing the minimal amount of dishes. She let the hot water burn her skin just to make sure she wasn't dreaming this, although she would have preferred it because it was slowly becoming the worst nightmare that she had ever had. She dried the last of the dishes and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand out of habit. She sighed as she walked out into the living room.

Megatron looked up at her from the couch and frowned. "You look worried." He stated.

"Well no duh! I'm stuck in the same house as a psychopath!" She screamed. She blinked a couple of times before she slammed her hands over her mouth.

Megatron looked at her for a moment and laughed. "My dear little Conery. You are such a curious little thing. I thought that you wanted to help me." He chuckled.

Conery felt herself redden again. "I did, until I found out that you were the former Decepticon leader." She stated.

Megatron stood up and walked calmly over to her. She backed up until she had somehow managed to pin herself against the wall. She closed her eyes and turned away from Megatron. She felt a hand on her bottom jaw and she tried to fight against him as he pulled her head up. She felt his forehead pressed against hers and tried to fight back the whimper that was working its way up her throat.

"Open your eyes Conery." He stated softly.

Conery opened her eye a tiny bit and was met by one of Megatron's icy blue ones. She felt her eyes open the rest of the way without her even realizing it. His eyes bore into hers and she felt herself lose herself in them. It felt like she was trapped in the glacial lakes in Alaska and she was slowly drowning and she couldn't fight back and make it back to the surface. She heard Megatron laugh and felt his finger trace her throat.

"See? Is it so hard to listen to a simple order?" He asked.

Conery couldn't answer. Instead all that she managed was a slight gagging noise. Megatron brushed the back of his hand against her cheek as he let out a cruel laugh.

"You females are so easy to render helpless. All I have to do is stand in front of you and you can't answer a simple question." He stated. "Amazing how very much you're like Thunderblast."

Conery felt her blood boil in her veins for being compared to the Decepticon floozy. Her constant flirting with every mech that passed by made her feel sick. She jerked her head out of Megatron's hand and brought her face within an inch of Megatron's. "I am **nothing** like Thunderblast." She snarled.

Megatron smiled. "I know that. Thunderblast is easier to render helpless." He stated.

Conery felt herself grow more and more agitated. She tried to shove past Megatron but he easily held her against the wall. She glared up at him and wanted nothing more than to break that smug look on his face and turn it into a broken expression of fear. He moved back and walked over to the couch.

"You are a female and are influenced by your emotions." He stated as he glanced over at her.

"And you are a male who think that your emotions are a waste of time and they shouldn't even exist." She snapped back.

"Emotions need to be controlled. You appear to have very little control over your emotions." He replied calmly.

Conery growled as she walked over to him and purposely kicked his legs as she walked by. He let out an enraged grunt as she headed upstairs to change and go to bed. She slid into her room and slammed the door shut. She pulled her pajamas on and headed to the bathroom to take care of her hygiene before she went to bed.

She was brushing her teeth and had just spat out the excess toothpaste into the sink. When she brought her head back up she almost screamed. Megatron was standing right behind her and looked beyond angry. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back to look into his eyes.

"If you EVER do that again I will beat you into submission, that is if I can stop at just that." He snarled.

Conery could only choke as she struggled to get her head back out of Megatron's grasp. He released her and she tumbled backwards into him. She gathered her feet underneath her and pushed herself away from him and back towards the sink. She leant over the sink and gasped for breath as he turned and walked away. The sound of his fading footsteps reassured her that she was safe. She gargled some water quickly and headed back to her room.

She flopped down on her bed and curled up into a ball underneath the covers. She shivered as she remembered the infuriated look in Megatron's eyes when he had pulled her backwards like that. She felt a few tears slide down her face as the fear kicked in. She must have been a complete idiot to have even contemplated helping him. She should have just left him in the forest to be found by some wild animal. She fell asleep crying, unaware that Megatron was standing at her door. He blinked a couple of times in confusion before he shook his head. He would never understand girls.

**Start Dream**

Conery was standing in a large room. The walls seemed to stretch away from her, determined to keep her stuck in the middle of the room and not reach the door. She shook her head and began to walk towards the door. Something inside her told her that she had to get out of the room and fast. She heard a soft, raspy laugh sound somewhere above her and she spun around. Her eyes couldn't find anything out of place in the almost barren room. The only thing other than herself present was a really high table not far from where she was. She shrugged and turned back towards the door and began walking towards it again.

"You are quite determined aren't you?" A soft, raspy voice asked.

Conery yelped as she spun around. Her eyes widened in horror and a scream left her mouth before she could slam it shut. A huge Transformer towered over top of her and laughed at her as it heard her scream.

"That is music to my audio receptors." The Transformer laughed. "The sound of a fleshling screaming before I take what I want from them, it's like candy to me."

Conery stared up at the mech and shuddered. She could see a pair of wings stretching out beside him and he had a pair of purple optics. She knew who it was in an instant. She was trapped in a room with the biggest traitor in Transformer history, Starscream.

"Starscream." She breathed.

He smiled cruelly. "Ah so you know who I am. Good, that will make my job so much more enjoyable." He chuckled.

Conery didn't have a chance to respond before Starscream had her clamped between his hands. She screamed out of shock as she felt him walk in the direction that the high table was in. She felt his hands part and she crashed onto the table. She grunted as she tried to get up, only to have Starscream pin her back to the table.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast my dear. I have a little surprise for you before you try to take off on me." He growled. "I have often wondered if a human could even handle carrying so much as sparkling. Now to put my curiosity to rest."

Conery screamed as she watched Starscream grabbed the bottom of her pant leg and easily ripped it off. He leant back and pushed his chest plate aside before he leant back over top of her. She twisted as she began to scream in desperation. She heard Starscream laughing just before a familiar voice started yelling at her.

"Conery! Wake up!" Megatron's voice rang around her.

**End Dream**

Conery bolted up in her bed. She was panting hard and her covers were wrapped around her as if she had thrashed around like a mad man before she woke up. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and she stared up in surprise. She stared straight into Megatron's worried blue eyes.

"You were screaming in your sleep." He stated plainly.

Conery tilted her head slightly in confusion. "I was screaming? I didn't think I made any noise when I slept." She stated.

Megatron shook his head. "You wouldn't know if you did because you were sleeping." He stated.

Conery didn't reply after that. She leant her head against Megatron's chest and wrapped her hand around a fist-full of his undershirt. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the steady "ba-bumb" of his heart in his chest. He placed his hand against her head and sighed.

"Well, this is a first for me. I have never tried to comfort anyone before." He murmured.

Conery smiled as she looked up at him. "There is a first for everything, Megatron." She said softly.

Megatron let out a small grunt as he managed to push her farther back on her bed, lie down on her bed, and pull the comforter over top of him with jostling her around or moving her from her position. She knew that there was a thin blanket that separated her from him but she could still feel him pressed against her as he held her against him. She shivered slightly and he chuckled.

"Well this is rather…." He started to say.

"Awkward?" She offered.

"I was going to say interesting but that works too." He laughed.

She smiled to herself as she eased herself up slowly so that her face was level with his. He leant his head forward so that his horns slid onto either side of her head, encasing it between them and keeping her head in the one place. His arms slid down to her waist and he tightened his hold on her. She stared up into his eyes and felt her breathing begin to slowly relax and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you a hypnotist?" She giggled.

Megatron smiled. "No, you females are just easy to manipulate when I lock eyes with you." He replied as his eyelids began to droop.

She smiled back. "You are so sexist."

"Aren't most men?" He asked.

Conery rolled her eyes before she moved hers and Megatron's head in a small shake. She heard him chuckle just as she dropped off to sleep.


	3. Shopping Spree

Chapter 3: Shopping Spree

Conery yawned as she woke up. She stretched her legs out and brushed against something. She heard a soft, sleepy grunt and she snapped her eyes open. Her eyes widened as she stared into Megatron's peaceful, sleeping face. She felt herself almost going cross-eyed because of how close their faces were. She could feel his chest pressed against her through the blanket that separated them and she knew that his horns were on either side of her head. She struggled with herself not to start freaking out on how close they were and that they were on her bed.

Megatron let out small yawn as he opened his eyes slowly. He stared down at her and blinked in surprise. He removed his arms from around her waist and moved backwards slowly. He looked a little worried as he moved slowly away from her.

"Why were we that close?" He asked.

"I was hoping that you knew why." She said quietly.

Megatron frowned as he tilted his head back. Then a small smile crossed his face. "Oh I remember now. I woke you up last night when I heard you screaming in your sleep. Then I started to comfort you and we both ended up falling asleep in your bed. Nothing happened." He stated.

Conery sighed. "Thank God! The last thing I want is to try to explain to my parents why I'm pregnant!" She said with a laugh.

Megatron blanched. "That is not something to joke about!" He stated.

Conery laughed even harder. "That's just it! It's funny because it isn't funny!" She stated.

Megatron blinked in confusion. "Humans are very confusing." He stated.

Conery shrugged. "Now, are you going to get up so I can get dressed?" She asked.

Megatron smiled as he got out of her bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Conery let out a little squeak as she stood up. Megatron had slept with her last night and for some reason she felt fine about it, which was weird because she wouldn't even let her friends sleep in the same bed as her at a sleepover. She got dressed quickly before she headed to the washroom to deal with her hygiene.

She walked downstairs to find Megatron looking at more of the pictures of her family. She walked over to him as he picked one up. She smiled as she looked at the picture. Standing in the photo were her, her parents, her cousin, their parents, and her parents' friends family. He turned the picture towards her.

"Who is all in this picture?" He asked.

"Me, my mom and dad." She stated pointing herself and her parents out. "My uncle Bud and his wife, and my cousin Max." She added as she pointed out her other family. "And Cornel Franklin and his wife Doctor Suzuki and their kids Bobby and Ron." She finished.

Megatron frowned. "I see." Was all he said before he replaced the picture on the mantle above the TV.

Conery sighed. She walked to the kitchen and tried to figure out what she wanted for breakfast. She was thankful that it wasn't a school day and that her parents were out of town otherwise she might have been really in trouble, 1) for hiding the leader of the Decepticons in her house and 2) for not eating breakfast. She pulled out an orange and munched on it.

Megatron walked over to her and frowned. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at the orange.

"An orange. It's a fruit and at the moment this little one is my breakfast." Conery replied around a mouthful of orange.

Megatron wrinkled his nose and Conery couldn't help but laugh. His face looked so funny with his nose flattened against his face and she ended up choking on some of the orange. She coughed a couple of times before Megatron gave her a hard thump on the back. The orange dislodged itself from her throat and luckily didn't go flying out of her mouth. She walked over to the garbage and spit it out.

"What was that all about?" Megatron asked with a concerned look on his face.

Conery smiled. "Sorry but when you wrinkled your nose it was so funny that I started laughing before I swallowed and I ended up choking." She replied.

"Eating is a hazard with humans." Megatron stated coldly.

"Hey I've seen Hotshot choke on his energon when Jetfire slipped on some oil that my dad left on the floor after he gave his dirt bike a tune up and did a full 360 in the air before he landed on his skid plates." Conery replied as she gave his shoulder a playful push.

Megatron tilted his head. "Why did you just push me?" He asked.

Conery blinked in surprise. "What? Oh! Humans do that to each other when we're joking around." She replied, embarrassed that she had forgotten that Megatron didn't know any of Earth's customs.

"Hmm." Megatron stated.

He shrugged as he turned and walked over to the couch. He picked up his hat and pulled it carefully over his spiked hair. He lifted his eye brow at her and Conery sighed.

"Right, mall. Just let me get my purse." She stated as she headed upstairs to her room.

She dug through her closet and pulled out her purse. She sighed as she pulled her wallet out and stuck it in the pocket of her jeans. She HATED the purse that her mother had given her and thankfully her mother hadn't been offended when she had said that she wasn't going to bring it with her when she actually went shopping. Her mom was cool that way, even though she didn't understand why Conery didn't like to shop and preferred to go ride dirt bikes and spar with her cousin and friends.

She headed downstairs and was greeted by a slightly agitated Megatron. She hoped that it wasn't her that had caused his mood. She walked over to him and he looked down at her.

"A friend of yours is outside." He stated through gritted teeth.

Conery blinked. She walked over to the window and slid the curtain aside slightly. Sitting in the driveway was a large red motorcycle. Sitting astride it was a young man around her age with a red baseball cap pulled over his head, a red jacket and pants and a set of red sneakers. He spotted her in the window and waved.

Conery laughed as she waved back. She held up her index finger to show that she would be right there. She walked over to Megatron and carefully pulled his hat down a little farther on his head. She then dragged him towards the door and he dug his heels into the carpet.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded. "There is a human out there!"

"That's just it! He isn't a human!" Conery laughed. "You remember Ransack don't you?"

Megatron stopped fighting and Conery was flung backwards from the lack of resistance and Megatron landed right on top of her. She blinked up at him and stared into his blue eyes. Their faces were barely an inch apart and she could feel her face beginning to heat up. He pulled his head back in embarrassment and scrambled to his feet. She sat up and he helped her back to her feet.

"Sorry." Megatron mumbled.

"No harm, no foul." She replied. "Come on. If we hurry we can get a lift to the mall with Ransack."

Megatron followed her out the front door without another complaint. Conery raced over to Ransack and threw her arms around his neck, or rather his holoform's neck. He laughed as he returned the hug.

"Hey there little Conery! Haven't seen you for ages." He stated.

"Yah it's been, what, a month?" Conery teased.

"Hey! That's long enough!" Ransack stated.

Conery laughed as she pulled back. She motioned to Megatron to come closer and smiled. "Randy, this is my friend Mat Geron. He's visiting me today from California." She stated.

Ransack smiled. "Any friend of Conery is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you Mat!" He stated as he held his hand out.

"As it is to meet you Randy." Megatron replied. He slowed his voice down so that Ransack wouldn't recognize it and start freaking out. The last thing they needed was Ransack to start running around screaming about an evil overlord on Earth. He took Ransack's hand and gave it a quick shake before he pulled away. He wiped it absentmindedly on his pants.

"So, where were you two heading?" Ransack asked.

"To the mall, but since my parents have the car…." Conery started to say as she glanced at Ransack.

"Oh you want me to give you a lift?" He asked as he tilted his head up and stroked his chin as he stared down at them.

'No duh!' Megatron thought bitterly.

"If that isn't too much trouble." Conery replied sweetly.

Ransack smiled. "Sure! Hop on!" He stated as he scooted himself forward on the seat. "Helmets are in the holding compartment." He added as he pointed to the back of the motorcycle.

Conery opened the compartment and pulled out two extra helmets. She handed Megatron a black one and slipped a buttercup yellow one over her head. Megatron looked at it in confusion. He slipped it on over his head but he didn't have a clue how to tighten the chin strap. Conery turned to him and laughed.

"Right, sorry!" She stated as she helped him with the strap.

Ransack looked at him darkly. "He's never worn a helmet before?" He asked.

"Never a motorcycle helmet." Megatron stated.

He returned Ransack's look with even more malice as he gave Conery a leg up to land behind Ransack. She scooted closer to him to let Megatron get on. He swung his leg over the side of the motorcycle and waited. As Ransack started up his engine and took off in reverse he was flung forward and instinctively wrapped his arms around Conery's middle. He heard her laugh and felt like a total idiot.

She glanced back at him and smiled as she patted his arm reassuringly. He lowered his head, thinking that she thought he was a coward. He felt her hand touch his and he snapped his head up. She was still smiling at him as her hair was whipped out behind her looking like a living fire.

"Don't worry. He's a better driver than you think." She joked.

"Somehow I highly doubt that!" Megatron replied. He remembered how Ransack drove back on the Speed Planet and he wasn't reassured.

"HEY! I resent that remark!" Ransack shouted over the noise of his engine.

Megatron smirked and scooted farther up the seat, not wanting to be too close to the back if Ransack hit the gas and floored it. At least that's what he told himself as he placed his head on Conery's shoulder. She laughed as she reached up and flipped his visor down.

"THIS is the way to get around!" She laughed.

"What? On a motorcycle? Or sandwiched between two men?" Megatron teased.

"The former." Conery laughed as her face reddened a little.

Megatron laughed softly before he looked up. They were driving down a highway towards a huge city; at least it looked huge from his point of view. He could see enormous skyscrapers and for once was in awe of the human buildings. All too soon Ransack pulled up in front of the mall. Megatron pulled his stiff arms off of Conery and swung his leg off of the motorcycle to catch Conery as she tumbled off.

"Yahoo! What a rush!" She laughed as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Yes, I'm surprised as to how enjoyable that was. I didn't think that riding on a small vehicle would be any fun." He said, a smile playing across his face at the double meaning in his statement.

Conery laughed as she stumbled forward and wave to Ransack as she walked onto the sidewalk to wait for Megatron to take off his helmet. Megatron pulled the helmet off and handed it to Ransack.

"You had better not hurt her pal." Ransack stated as their eyes met.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Megatron growled as he turned away.

Conery was bouncing as she walked into the mall. She had a major adrenaline rush and was kind of looking forward to helping Megatron pick out some better clothes. She spotted some kids from her school walking around and prayed that they didn't see her. The last thing she needed was a rumor that she was dating some guy from out of town. She could hear Megatron walking right beside her even though he was out of her line of vision. She spotted her favourite store and pulled Megatron in behind her.

She went to the sales rack first to see if there was anything there, even though there hardly was anything good there. She sometimes swore that they left the good stuff at full price and left the crap that no one in their right minds would buy to be sold at a fraction of its original cost. She pulled a shirt off the rack and held it up against Megatron's torso. She sighed when she realized that it would be too small and it was the only size they had. She honestly thought that the black would look good on him.

"Is there a reason that you are holding that shirt up to me?" He asked.

"I was seeing if it would fit. But it doesn't look like it will. I don't think there are a lot of guys who are as ripped as you are." She stated without thinking.

"Ripped?" Megatron asked in confusion.

"Muscular, well toned." Conery answered quickly.

Megatron snorted softly. She sighed and headed over to the guy's section of the store. She spotted some muscle shirts and couldn't help but look at a few. Megatron chuckled as she held a metallic blue one up to him. She nodded and hung it over her arm. She then went to some of the t-shirts and did the same thing. Only she chose out a few more colours and different styles for him to try on. Then she went to the long sleeved shirts and pulled a few of them off too. She grabbed a few jeans off of the rack and prayed that they fit properly. She thought that the guys that had their jeans hanging down around their ankles with their underwear showing, was totally disgusting. She headed towards the change rooms and waited for one of the store clerks to come. When the door was unlocked she handed the clothes to him and told him to try them on.

Megatron entered the stall and pulled his shirt off over the top of his head. He smiled as he pulled the muscle shirt on first, just to see what Conery's reaction would be. He got changed into one of the jeans that she had picked out. He opened the stall and stood there waiting for Conery to notice.

"Well?" He asked.

Conery opened and closed her mouth several times. "That's, um, well, um…wow?" She stuttered. She couldn't believe that she was seeing this right.

The muscle shirt made his eye colour stand out and it pointed out all of the muscles on this chest and stomach. Just as she had guessed he had a hard, tight 6-pack and his arms were well muscled too. He made the jocks at her school, which were in the gym constantly and bigger than a body-builder, look like has-beens. The jeans fit nicely and they sat perfectly just below his waist. She felt like a total ditz just standing there and staring at him. She shook her head quickly and smiled.

"There are other things to try on too." She stated.

Megatron smiled as he reentered the stall. He was going to enjoy this tremendously. Conery seemed to know how to pick out her clothing because each one fit perfectly and it formed nicely to his muscles. He smiled as he flexed some of the muscles on his arm when he tried on the last shirt and she reached out and touched it. The look on her face was just too much; she looked like she had never seen anything so amazing. When he was finished he changed back into his original outfit and handed her all of the clothes. She headed to the cashier and paid for everything, although she did comment on the fact that her parents would kill her for spending this much.

They walked out of the store with a few bags and headed towards the washrooms so that Megatron could change. She handed him the bags and said that she would wait out here for him. When he vanished into the washrooms she let out a squeaky breath. He had looked like the perfect guy when he had been trying on the clothes that it had been hard to concentrate on whether-or-not anything fit nicely. She heard the washroom doors open and looked up. She gasped.

Megatron had taken his hat off and fixed some of the spikes that had been squashed from the hat and the helmet. He had the blue muscle shirt on and the black pair of jeans on. She was having trouble breathing as he walked over to her. He smiled as he handed a few of the bags back to her. She took them and tried to calm herself down.

"What have we here?" A voice sounded behind them. Conery tried not to make a gagging noise.

Another girl walked up to them, slowly moving her hips from side to side as she walked. Her blonde hair hung to her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled. She was wearing a slightly suggestive outfit and she was staring at Megatron in a way that made Conery feel sick to her stomach. Megatron wrinkled his nose as he smelt the extremely strong perfume that the girl was wearing.

"Hello Beverly." Conery stated. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering what a smoking-hot guy like him is doing with a freak like you." Beverly replied cruelly.

Megatron narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? I am not smoking anything and Conery is no freak." He stated.

Beverly smiled. "Well now. "Smoking-hot" means that you are the most attractive guy around here. And trust me Conery is the biggest freak this side of Mars." She stated as she sneered at Conery.

Megatron snorted. "At least she smells clean. And isn't trying to pick up the first guy that she sees." He stated in disgust.

Beverly blinked a couple of times. "What?" She said in confusion. "Oh I get it. You are trying to seem loyal to her." She stated as she reached up and patted his face.

Megatron growled. "Remove your hand from my face this instant." He stated coldly.

Beverly grinned. "Oh, someone is the commanding sort." She cooed.

He moved quickly and had her within an inch of his face as he held the top of her shirt. He growled as he pulled back his lips to reveal his fangs. Beverly got a horrified look on her face as she saw the fangs so close to her face. She whimpered.

"If you ever come near me or Conery again I will take great delight in terminating you." He hissed.

He dropped Beverly onto her butt and he turned towards Conery who was staring up at him in shock. He smiled as he motioned for her to head towards the exit. She walked over to him and led the way toward the exit, that is until Megatron's stomach let out a low growl. He blinked in confusion as Conery started laughing.

"Come on. Let's get a bite to eat before we head back home." She stated.

Megatron followed her to the food court and watched as she ordered them something called a "Big Mac". He watched as she paid for their food and led the way towards an empty table. She sat down and pushed one of the burgers towards him. He watched as she tried to fit her mouth around the burger and looked down at his own. He bit into it and chewed it slowly. He smiled as he continued to eat.

"Hey Conery!" A happy voice sounded behind him.

Conery looked up and motioned to him to keep his head down. "Hey Cloud!" She replied as she stood up.

Megatron glanced up and noticed that the voice belonged to a young boy, maybe about 14 and he was staring up at her in admiration. He frowned as he watched Conery greet the kid. They spoke for a couple of minutes before the young boy waved and left. Conery sighed as she sat down.

"Clocker." She stated when she saw Megatron's confused look.

"The kid from the Speed Planet?" Megatron asked.

"Uh-huh. Kid can talk like you wouldn't believe. I have told Breakdown to invest in duct tape for when he doesn't shut up." Conery stated.

Megatron laughed as he wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. Conery finished off her burger and stood up. He followed her towards the exit and out into the late afternoon. He blinked a couple of times to get his eyes adjusted to the new brightness.

"How exactly are we getting back to your house?" He asked.

Conery frowned. "Slag." She mumbled.

Megatron smiled down at her. "Slag? I didn't know that was apart of a human's vocabulary." He teased.

"Haha. Very funny." She snapped. "Oh, how could I overlook that!" She moaned.

"Calm down Conery. We will figure out something." Megatron stated as he nudged her arm gently.

"Yah. Preferably before my parents turn up. I want to be able to hide you and come up with a good excuse as to why you are here." She sighed.

A revving engine made them both jump. Conery spun and gasped. Megatron turned and blanched. A huge fire engine drove up beside them and a tall man stepped out of the cab. He walked over to Conery and gave her a hug as she let out a small squeak of shock.

"What are you doing here!?" She demanded as she pulled back from the man's hug but held onto his arms.

The man smiled down at her and his yellow eyes flashed. "Randy gave me a tip that you might need a lift." He replied.

Megatron tried not to flinch as he heard the man speak. "Oh right! Orpheus this is Mat. Mat this is Orpheus." She stated as she motioned towards Megatron.

"Ah, so you are Conery's friend that Randy was jealous of." Orpheus stated with a laugh.

Megatron forced a smiled to his face. "He was rather protective of her. All I did was hang on for dear life!" He stated with a forced laugh.

Orpheus smiled. "Yes Randy can be rather unnerving when he is driving around." He stated.

Conery smiled as she leaned on Orpheus and looked up at him with adoration. Megatron felt a sensation that reminded him of poison that was building in his body. He snorted and shook his head, making it look like he sneezed. Conery glanced at him and smirked.

"Um, right. Orpheus we need to get back home so that I can try to explain to my parents why he is here for an unexpected visit." Conery stated.

"Hop in." He said as he walked back over to the driver's side.

Megatron grabbed Conery's arm. "I am going to die on the ride home." He growled.

"He won't kill you." Conery hissed back as she opened the passenger door and climbed in.

'That's what you think.' He thought bitterly.

He clambered in behind her and slammed the door behind him harder than what he meant. Orpheus flinched a little before he started up the fire engine and drove down the highway. He glanced at Conery than at Megatron, who quickly looked out the window. The less time he stared into the man's eyes, the less chance there is that he could recognize him and demand to know why the Decepticon leader was alive.

"So what were you and Mat doing at the mall?" Orpheus asked.

"Mat was in some serious need of some new clothes." Conery stated.

"Let me guess, you chose his new outfit?" Orpheus asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Megatron asked.

"Because she has a thing for guys in muscle shirts." Orpheus stated. "OW!" He laughed as Conery punched his arm.

Megatron choked back a laugh. He didn't think now would be a good time to start laughing since his laugh was quite maniacal. Conery pouted as she leant into the seat, pretending to be offended by Orpheus' comment. Megatron was nowhere near as comfortable; he was trying to keep as much of himself off of the seat as he could manage, afraid that if he got comfortable, he would be recognized. Conery glanced at him and tilted her head. He shook his head and looked out the window again.

It took longer than what he could bare before they reached the safety of Conery's house. He opened the door and hopped out of the fire engine. He turned and grabbed Conery as she hopped down. Orpheus walked over to them and smiled.

"Are you ok? You were rather stiff the entire ride." He stated.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous about the introduction to Conery's parents." Megatron replied.

Conery smiled as she gave Orpheus another hug and led Megatron back into the house. He was shaking a little from the experience.

"Of all the Autobots to turn up it was bound to be Optimus Prime!" He moaned.

"Calm down! It wasn't that bad." Conery stated.

"Yes for you! You are infatuated with him!" Megatron snarled as he flopped down on the couch.

"I am not!" Conery snarled.

"Don't think I didn't see the look you were giving him!" Megatron snarled right back.

"What look?!" She demanded.

"You looked like you were about to fall over! You were staring up at him like he was the most perfect thing in the universe!" Megatron roared.

"Why do you care? You hate me!" Conery screamed.

"I never said that!" Megatron snarled.

"Yah well you may as well have!" She snapped.

Megatron had her pinned against the wall in split second. His eyes were flashing in anger and he had his lips pulled back to reveal his fangs. "I have done nothing to say that I hate you." He growled.

"What do you call this?" Conery whispered.

Megatron blinked a couple of times. "A display of superiority." He stated as he brought his face closer to hers. He let his lips fall back into place as he realized that it wasn't really needed.

Conery's breathing increased as she noticed how close their mouths were to each others. She closed her eyes as she felt their lips brush lightly against each other. Megatron stiffened and pulled back quickly. He released Conery and backed away.

"I believe I should get my clothing in order." He stated as he sped away.

Conery slid down the wall and sighed. That had been so close to her first real kiss and he had chickened out. Oh well, it's probably for the best that he didn't kiss her. She didn't want to become attached to him when he had to leave. She stood up just as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked as she picked up the receiver.

"Hey honey." Her mother's voice stated.

"Mom! Where are you?" She asked.

"Your father and I are at the Autobot base. Why don't you head over here? Everyone is here too." She stated.

"I have a friend over." Conery stated.

"Bring them too! I'm sure the Autobots want to meet this, what did Optimus call him? Mat?" Her mother stated.

"I guess, but how are we going to get there?" She asked.

"I'm sure Optimus would love to go and pick you up." Her mother stated.

"I think a different one would work better. Mat was a little uneasy with Orpheus." Conery stated.

"Really? That's odd. Well, then how about Hotshot?"

"How about Sixspeed or Reverb?" Conery stated.

"Well I guess the Minicons would love that. Just be ready for them ok?" Her mother stated.

"Ok, see you in a little bit." Conery said as her mother hung up.

She glanced at Megatron sitting on the couch and walked over to him. She sighed as she leaned over the back of the couch and stared over at him. He avoided looking at her as he acknowledged her.

"Well you and I just got invited to the Autobot base to meet everyone." She said simply.

Megatron leaned against the couch and sighed. "I'll be dead before this day is over."


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4: Trouble

Megatron was pacing back and forth around the living room while Conery sat on the couch and watched him with mixed amusement.

"You will be fine. The Autobots are not going to kill you." She stated with a grin.

"That's what you think!" Megatron snapped.

"Megatron listen! The Autobots just want to meet you. If it comes down to them wanting to kill you, which it won't, I will personally protect you." She stated.

"Oh goodie. A little girl is going to keep me safe from a 20 foot tall metal being." Megatron said sarcastically.

Conery frowned. "Hey! I happen to be the tallest person in my family! And I can at least make sure that the Autobots don't attack." She said angrily.

Megatron glanced at her and sighed. He walked over to the couch and collapsed beside her. He put his head in his hands and gave it an angry shake. Conery reached over and patted his shoulder softly. He glanced at her and felt a strange urge race through his body. He swallowed and lowered his head, wondering why he was feeling like this. He had never, ever felt anything towards any other female, human or femme, before, so why was he feeling something now? And only after two days with her?

Conery saw headlights in the driveway and heard two simultaneous horns being honked. She smiled as she pulled Megatron to his feet. He sighed as he followed her to the door and out into the night. She raced towards a small blue truck and gave the hood a hug. The green car that was parked beside it let out a blare of its horn, no doubt annoyed that it wasn't getting any attention. A series of bleeps came from the blue truck and was answered by a single bleep from the car.

"Oh for crying out loud! I'll ride with Jolt if you two keep fighting!" Conery stated with a laugh.

The two vehicles immediately fell silent. She smiled over at Megatron and motioned towards the green car. He sighed and walked over to the little car. The door opened and he slid in. When he got comfortable the safety bar came down and held him in place.

"Almost like a rollercoaster eh?" Conery laughed.

"Yah." Megatron replied. '_What's a rollercoaster?_' He thought.

Megatron watched the scenery race by as the two Minicons raced each other to the Autobot base. He found it funny that he would get to see the Autobots' base long after the war had ended. He sighed as he watched the scenery open up to show a huge lake beside a mountainous wall of rock. He stiffened as he watched them head towards the lake and he closed his eyes as he began to anticipate the drop into the water.

He opened his eyes as he heard the sound of something being slammed together. He looked over at the water and stared in shocked. A huge bridge had appeared before them and it disappeared into the side of the rock wall. He gawked as they speed into an elevator and were lifted into another area.

When the door to the little green car opened he stepped out slowly. Conery walked over to him with a grin on her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. He heard the sound of shifting metal and he turned towards the Minicons. They were back in their robot modes and they were staring at him.

"Could you ask them not to stare at me?" He asked Conery.

"Reverb, Sixspeed stop staring. It's really rude." Conery stated.

The two Minicons let out soft beeps of apology as they followed Conery down the hallway. Megatron looked around and shook his head. It was amazing that the base had been here the whole time and he hadn't even been able to find it. The Autobots must have put a lot of effort into this base.

"Conery!" A voice shouted.

Megatron turned his head and watched as a young boy ran up to Conery and gave her a huge dug. Conery laughed as she returned the hug.

"Max! I can't believe it! When Mom said that everyone was here I didn't think that she meant you were here too." Conery laughed.

"Yah well Randy was going psycho over your friend so your mom suggested that he came here so we all met him." Max replied with a shrug.

Conery laughed as she walked beside her cousin into the Autobot command center. There was a shout of joy from somewhere above them and Conery didn't have time to react before she was being crushed against a giant metal chest.

"Thundercracker! Choking, not breathing!" Conery managed to wheeze.

"Oh sorry!" Thundercracker laughed as he put Conery back on the ground. "It's just been a while since I saw you last."

Conery laughed as Megatron walked over to her and looked up at Thundercracker.

"So this is your friend?" Thundercracker asked. When Conery nodded Thundercracker started laughing. "I think you just picked him up because you saw how much muscle he had." The blue seeker laughed.

Conery glared at him as Megatron coughed. He shook his head as another shout went up. He sensed Conery stiffen beside him and he looked down at her. Her eyes were huge and she looked a little fearful.

"Conery!" A voice shouted as a tall man came racing over.

He shoved Megatron aside with some difficulty since Megatron was reluctant to move. The man looked to be about 5' 11'' with a darker complexion and almost black eyes. He pulled Conery into a hug and the latter didn't seem impressed.

"Hi Bobby." She said a little coldly.

The man smiled up at her and led her towards the center of the room. Megatron followed and tried to suppress the urge to just kill him. He wasn't sure if it was because he shoved him aside or because he just walked away with Conery. There were sounds of greeting as all the others saw Conery.

"So this is your friend?" A man with sandy blond hair asked.

"Yes, Uncle Bud. This is Mat Geron." Conery stated.

"Nice hair!" Bud laughed. "I like it! Purple hair and spikes!"

Megatron smiled slightly. His nerves were just about fried from the fact that there were so many Autobots standing around him. He saw the Minicon Jolt tapping his head as if he was trying to figure out something. Megatron smiled.

"Hey Conery, were did you get these robots from? I need to get myself one." He laughed.

"Hey! We are living peoples kid! We don't belong to anyone!" A red robot snapped.

"Really?" Megatron stated. "Could have fooled me. I mean you look like you belong to that green one." He stated. He smiled as he saw Ransack jump down off of Crumplezone's shoulders at that statement.

A sudden shriek made everyone turn towards Jolt. He was screaming and running around in circles with the other Minicons. Megatron's face twisted into a look of confusion, as did everyone else's face. Reverb and Sixspeed ran in a circle once more before they collided with each other and fell into a twisted mess of limbs. Since they couldn't run anymore they started rolling.

"Any clue what's wrong with them?" Another blond man asked. His green eyes look curiously at Megatron before they clouded over.

"Jolt! What is your problem!?" Conery laughed.

"MEGATRON!" Jolt screamed.

The whole room went silent. Megatron felt himself grow cold. Conery stiffened before she broke out laughing.

"Megatron is dead Jolt." She stated.

"Nononononononono!" Jolt screamed.

"Lay off the high grade." Conery replied.

"I am NOT drunk!" Jolt squealed. "Mat Geron is an anagram of Megatron!"

Megatron tried not to let his fear show on his face. Conery stiffened again.

"I think it is only a coincidence that my name is an anagram of what ever you just said." Megatron stated with a forced laugh.

"NO! YOU ARE LYING!" Jolt screamed.

"Jolt! Quite sniffing the fumes from my dirt bike!" Conery shouted.

"I don't…anymore. But that is beside the point! He is Megatron!" Jolt shouted.

"You are delirious." Megatron sighed.

"LIE!" Jolt screamed.

"Jolt calm down." Optimus Prime stated. "Why do you think that Mat is Megatron?"

"His name is an anagram of Megatron and his voice waves are the exact same!" Jolt squealed.

Megatron felt everyone's eyes and optics focused on him. He snorted and started laughing. He was trying to keep it from sounding evil. "I think that you need to take that robot in for a check up." He stated.

Conery laughed with him but nobody else did. Coby walked over to him and glared up at him. Megatron tilted his head back a little bit as Coby tried to stare into his eyes. Coby's eyes narrowed before he turned to Conery.

"Where did you meet him?" Coby asked his daughter.

"He's a pen pal from California. He came here for a visit. He wanted to meet me in the flesh." Conery replied.

"Conery, your story isn't correct." Red Alert stated. "Your heart rate is going faster than normal and you are perspiring slightly. That would indicate that you are lying, not to mention that your eyes are leaning to the left."

Conery turned and glared up at the medic. "Why were you taking a scan of me without my permission?" She demanded.

"That doesn't matter Conery. Where did you meet him?" Coby demanded.

"He's an old friend Dad! I don't remember where I met him! If I remembered that far back that would be amazing." Conery stated.

"Conery why are you lying to me?" Coby demanded.

Conery blanched. She looked at Megatron and she knew that they were in a lot of trouble. Megatron growled slightly as the Autobots began to close in around him. He felt suddenly cornered and on top of that he couldn't fight back.

"Red Alert, scan the human male." Optimus Prime ordered.

Megatron glared at the medic as he took his scan. Red Alert's optics widened as he finished his scan.

"Optimus, Jolt is right. He IS Megatron." The medic stated.

Conery clamped her mouth shut and stared at Megatron. He stepped back and tried to look at all the Autobots at once and keep them in his line of vision. Optimus Prime narrowed his optics.

"How is this possible? Megatron was killed back on Cybertron's moon when I ran him through with Vector Prime's sword." Optimus stated.

Megatron growled to himself. He had known that this was a bad idea to come here. He clenched his fists and waited for one of the Autobots to lunge at him. It wasn't a robot though that lunged at him first. Instead Bobby ran at him with his fists raised. Megatron dodged his fists with ease as he delivered an upper cut to the boy's bottom jaw.

Bobby's body was lifted into the air before it crashed back onto the hard metal floor of the base. He scrambled back to his feet before he lunged again. Megatron grabbed Bobby's fist easily and gave it a twist. Bobby started screaming in pain as Megatron shoved him to the ground. Megatron looked up just in time to dodge Max as he tried to attack the Decepticon.

"Leave him alone!" Conery screamed. "He hadn't done anything!"

Max faltered as he spun towards his cousin. "Who's side are you on? He is a DECEPTICON!" He screamed.

"So are Ransack, Crumplezone, Thundercracker, and Thunderblast! But you don't see us trying to beat the tar out of them!" Conery replied angrily.

"Conery, Megatron has committed thousands of horrible crimes. Just because he hasn't done anything now, doesn't mean that he should get off without a punishment." Optimus replied softly.

"Oh and the others haven't done anything wrong?" Conery demanded.

Megatron looked over at Conery and sighed. "They have already made up their minds Conery." He stated. Conery looked over at him in shock. "Nothing that you say will change it." He said.

Conery looked close to tears. "But it isn't fair! It's been almost thirty years since the black hole was destroyed! You shouldn't have to pay for your crimes now after you've been dead!" She screamed.

Everyone was staring at them in shock. Jolt and the other Minicons had calmed down and were staring at them. Megatron shook his head.

"This isn't something that you should worry about Conery. You are only one human girl against almost the entire Autobot army. There is very little that you can do." Megatron stated softly.

"But it isn't fair!" Conery screamed as tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"Conery, life isn't fair." He replied.

"But that doesn't mean that you can just give up!" She screamed.

"Who said I was giving up? I told you to. You still have a life ahead of you and I've screwed it up enough just being with you." Megatron stated.

"I don't care! I said that I was going to help you and I am going to! Whether you want it or not!" Conery stated as she stormed over to him.

Conery stood right beside him and turned towards the surrounding Autobots. They were even more surprised by her actions. She glared at them and Megatron stared at her in shock.

"I will never understand females." He said as he shook his head.

"Hey, we don't even understand ourselves sometimes." Conery laughed.

Megatron smiled before he turned back towards the Autobots and took on a battle stance. Conery grinned as she took on a battle stance as well. The Autobots let out shouts of shock and disbelief.

"You would turn your back on us?" Leobreaker demanded.

He went to go lunge at them when Jetfire through his arm out to catch him. He spun and looked at the green cargo jet transformer.

"No Leobreaker. Let her be. She's right." Jetfire stated.

The only sound that was heard was metal twisting as the surrounding Transformers turned and stared at Jetfire. Megatron tilted his head in confusion while Conery dropped her battle stance.

"Megatron is already being punished. Primus is obviously punishing him by turning him into the thing that he hate; a human." Jetfire stated plainly. "If Primus is already punishing him, he doesn't need us to add to it."

Megatron frowned. He hadn't looked at it that way before. Somehow it hadn't seemed like a punishment to him. It hadn't been a huge pain to him, he rather enjoyed tormenting Conery.

Megatron had to fight to keep a smile from playing across his lips. Conery. She was a wonder. She feared him and yet she enjoyed to be around him and she was willing to protect him and stand beside him even against her friends. He had never had anyone do that for him before and it was a strange feeling knowing that there was someone there to back him up in a fight.

'_And_ _Conery isn't that bad to look at…wait…did I just think that?_' He thought. He gave himself a mental slap, hoping that the thought wouldn't resurface and cause other rather unpleasant thoughts to follow.

"So what are we going to do with him then?" Bud asked.

"Well, he could still stay at our house." Conery chirped.

Coby's eyes narrowed momentarily before he smiled. "Sure, as long as he's sleeping on the couch." He stated.

Megatron was a little taken back on how quickly Coby had agreed to Conery's suggestion. "Um, thanks." He stated. '_I think_.'

**Author's note: **Well there is chapter 4. They are now aware that Megatron is alive and Megatron can recover from his heart attack. Like what the Minicons did? I got the idea from when they started freaking out on Gigantean when they saw Scourge.

Jolt: Well that was the most terrifying thing ever!

Megatron: Boo.

Jolt: AHHHHHH!

Conery: Oh boy. Here we go again.


	5. Winter Wonderland

Chapter 5 Winter Wonderland

Two months had passed since Megatron had been accepted amongst Conery's friends and family. He had settled in after about a week and was now used to having some of the Autobots over every other day. He had grown closer to Conery and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He kept feeling urges to kiss her and try other things on her and it scared him greatly. He didn't want to hurt her and he decided that he wasn't going to be left alone in a room with her, which her parents for some reason approved of.

It was a Friday night and Conery's family had Leobreaker, Ransack, and Crumplezone over to watch some scary movie that Bud had found. Max wasn't allowed to watch it so he was over at one of his friends' house. Conery was sitting on the couch right beside Megatron (they had to move most of Megatron's stuff off the couch in order to sit on it,) and at the moment was huddled close to him in terror.

Megatron grimaced as he watched the psychotic killer shoot up a house with a machine gun. He had thought that the movie was going to be stupid when it started out but then it had turned gory very fast. Ransack and Crumplezone had each other in a death grip as they shook on the floor with fear. Coby, Lori, Bud, and his wife Carle all were pale and their eyes were wide with fear. Leobreaker looked like he was about to faint any second now he was that pale.

"Oh was that really necessary?" Megatron groaned in disgust. The killer had just ripped one of his victim's limbs off and the movie had blood spurting everywhere.

Conery whimpered beside him. She had most of Megatron's sweater balled up in her hands as she hid half of her face in his side. Megatron wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. A scream from the TV made him glance up. He watched as the killer started shooting some one up until there was nothing left but a huge puddle of blood. He felt his stomach clench painfully.

Ransack raced off at that point towards the washroom and everyone knew that his holoform was going to hurl. Megatron carefully watched the movie so he could at least save Ransack the dignity of not being heard as he was sick. When he came back he was deathly pale and there was some bile dribbling beside his mouth, which he wiped away quickly before he sat back down.

After another 15 minutes of the killer running around and killing everything in sight in the most disgusting way ever, the killer's own daughter plunged a hunting knife through his heart. There was a short love scene at the end of the movie which Bud laughed at ("That is the cheesiest thing ever!") before the movie came to a conclusion.

At that point Coby made his way over to the light switch and flicked it on. Megatron squinted against the sudden brightness until his eyes adjusted. Conery released his shirt and sat up slowly. She was shaking badly and Megatron hugged her into his side to reassure her. She smiled slowly up at him.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Crumplezone whimpered.

"I agree with you big guy. My poor hologram's stomach couldn't handle that gore feast." Ransack agreed.

Leobreaker huffed. "To be honest the killer reminded me of Megatron." He stated as he glared at the ex-Transformer. "It looked like some of the stuff that he used to do."

Megatron glared at Leobreaker. "I did not shoot someone until there was nothing left to them." He snarled.

Leobreaker snorted. "But you did just about everything else that that guy did." He growled.

Megatron glared at the Autobot who was sitting on the floor on the other side of the couch. He felt Conery stiffen beside him.

"You've ripped someone's limbs off before?" She asked in horror.

"Robotic limbs. They can be reattached." Megatron said quickly.

Megatron wanted nothing more than to beat Leobreaker to a pulp for trying to turn Conery against him. He heard Conery suddenly giggle beside him and he looked down at her in shock.

"Now that I think about it, when the guy lost his limbs and blood flew everywhere it was actually kind of funny." She giggled.

Megatron replayed the scene in his head and let out a chuckle. "You're right. Blood doesn't fly around like that. And now I see that they used one of those manikins, his arm came off way to easy." He chortled.

Leobreaker looked at them in disgust as they sat there laughing. "You two have a twisted sense of humor." He muttered darkly.

Ransack, Crumplezone, Coby, Lori, Bud, and Carle started laughing too as they thought about the parts that scared them the most and pointed out how obviously fake it was. Megatron laughed even harder when Bud fell off the couch and started rolling around on the floor beside Ransack. Soon everyone forgot that they had just been scared out of their wits and just laughed, well everyone but Leobreaker who was fuming at the fact that he didn't turn everyone against Megatron like he had hoped he would with his statement.

Ransack glanced at his watch when he finally was able to breath again and his face fell. "Aw man! We have to go back to the base now!" He whined.

Conery giggled as she stood up. "Hey don't sweat it Ransack! Remember, we're all planning on going out and having some fun in the snow tomorrow remember?" She stated as they walked over to the door to see everyone off.

Ransack's face lit up instantly. "Oh right! Hehe, Hotshot won't know what hit him!" He stated as he pretended to throw something at an imaginary Hotshot.

After everyone said good bye and waited until they were sure that their guests were gone, everyone set to work cleaning up the mess that had been left. It was mostly spilt popcorn and pop everywhere. While Lori went to go get a mop to soak up some Coke that Ransack had spilt sometime during the movie (they knew it was Ransack because he was the only one who had any that night) Conery helped Megatron get all the popcorn out of the couch and swept off the floor. They were talking about the school day when there was a huge crash and the sound of shattering glass.

Conery let out a scream and clung to Megatron. He blinked down at her in shock as Coby raced by to see if Lori was alright. Megatron swallowed as he gently pried Conery's fingers off from around his chest. She looked up at him and murmured a soft apology before she pulled back. Megatron was wrestling down the urge to grab Conery and pulled her into a full-blown kiss and was starting to lose. He almost sighed in relief when Coby came back into the room laughing.

"It's ok. Your mom just knocked one of the glasses off the counter." He stated.

Conery sighed in relief. "I thought Mom had fallen and pulled something down on top of her." She said.

After a couple more minutes of cleaning up, everyone started getting ready for bed. It was almost midnight and the next day was going to be exhausting, well for Megatron anyways. He didn't know the first thing about human snow games and had a feeling that he was in big trouble. As Megatron stretched out on the couch and watched his feet dangle just over the arm he smiled. He couldn't help but feel happy about how close Conery had been to him during the movie. He fell asleep soon afterwards, thinking about how nice it was to have Conery through this "punishment".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you're DEAD when I catch you Scourge!"

"Ha! I would like to see you try to hit me, Little Sister!"

**Wham**

"I'd say she got'cha Scourge."

Megatron watched the others having fun throwing snow balls at each other from a hill over looking the wide expansion in between the mountains. The Autobots were racing around as robots and hefting gigantic snowballs at each other while the humans threw snowballs at anything that moved. Max had ended up hitting a squirrel out of a tree by accident when he had been aiming for Snarl and the target had leapt out of the way at the last second. The squirrel was fine but it was on the ground twitching for about 2 minutes before it got up and ran…straight up Max's pant leg! It had been a comical sight as he tried to get the squirrel out of his trousers, jumping around like an idiot. Nobody was able to throw a snowball for at least 10 minutes from laughing so hard.

Megatron hadn't joined in, mainly because he wasn't sure what to do. He sighed as he kicked some snow aside. He heard a crunching noise behind him and went to turn around when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He let out a grunt as his head snapped forward from the impact. A laugh made him glare over his shoulder. Conery was laughing as she backed away from him.

"So you think that was funny?" Megatron asked as he rolled some snow into a ball.

Conery let out a mock scream of fear as Megatron let loose his weapon. It struck her in the stomach and she went toppling backwards. Megatron chuckled as he walked towards her. He gasped as his feet flew out from underneath him and he landed on his back. He blinked a couple of times before he struggled to his feet. Conery was laughing again as she tried to run. Megatron growled as he chased after her.

"Knock my feet out from underneath me will you?" He shouted at her.

"Hey, you asked for it!" Conery shouted over her shoulder. She let out a squeak as she saw Megatron closing in on her.

Megatron grinned as he lunged forward and took Conery out at her waist. She let out a shout of surprise as Megatron landed on top of her. She squealed as she struggled to flip him over and was failing miserably. Megatron chuckled as she squirmed underneath him. Conery scooped up a handful of snow and threw it backwards into Megatron's face. He spluttered out the snow as it melted in his mouth, giving Conery enough time to flip him off of her.

She laughed as she met Megatron's gaze. She grabbed more snow and slammed it into his face, making sure to rub it in until it melted. Megatron let out a shout of disbelief as his face began to sting. He glared at Conery as she laughed. He grinned as he scooped up a handful of snow and rubbed it ruthlessly into Conery's face. She let out a scream as she struggled to get away. Megatron laughed as he got up on his feet and started scooping up snow in his arms and piled it onto of Conery. She laughed as she leapt to her feet and began to throw snow right back at him.

After a half hour, Megatron and Conery were soaked from the snow that had melted on them. They had pretty much cleared a huge patch in the clearing. You could almost see the dead grass underneath the three feet of snow. Megatron was panting softly as he stood up. His face was slightly red and wet from the numerous times that they had shoved snow in the other's face. He smiled as he watched Conery shake her wet hair and watched small ice crystals that had begun to form at the ends. He shivered as a sudden blast of cold air penetrated his jacket.

"When did it get so cold?" Conery asked as her teeth chattered.

Megatron shrugged as his own teeth began to chatter. He walked a little closer to her and smiled. She knew that he was cold and was planning on using their combined body heat to stay warm but it didn't stop her from almost losing her ability to breath. Just like Megatron had developed feelings for Conery, Conery in turn had developed feelings for Megatron. She felt a little awkward standing next to him and she knew she had to move back slightly. She made the wrong move and looked up into his eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared into the icy blue irises. She felt her face begin to heat up just as she heard a horn blare.

"Do you two need a lift? You look a little cold." Optimus Prime laughed as he pulled up beside them.

"That would be appreciated." Conery stated.

He opened his door and both of them scrambled in. Megatron frowned as he saw that instead of a seat like in a normal car there was a single seat with a safety bar hanging above it. Conery let out a tiny moan.

"Sorry, I forgot to install the other seat." Optimus apologized. "I'm sure you won't mind sitting on Megatron's lap for the ride right?"

"Um, that's going to be a little uncomfortable but I guess." Conery mumbled.

Megatron sat down and Conery sat down on top of him. As the safety bar came down over them Megatron wrapped his arms carefully around her waist. Conery smiled to herself as she settled herself a little more as Optimus began to drive forward. Megatron suddenly gave her sides a quick squeeze as Optimus transformed into his flight mode. Conery squeaked and Megatron chuckled.

When they landed at the base Conery took off in the direction of the human part of the base. Megatron was about to follow when Optimus suddenly cleared his throat. He turned towards the Autobot leader and lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed the ride?" Optimus asked as he transformed into his robot mode.

Megatron grinned. "Yah. And you lied right through your teeth back there. You could have easily just formed another seat." He stated as he folded his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head to the right.

Optimus smiled back. "I had a feeling that you might have enjoyed the ride if you and Conery shared a seat." He replied.

"You aren't worried that I might have tried to do something to her?" Megatron questioned.

"You and Conery are good friends, Megatron. I had a feeling that you wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her." Optimus replied.

"You have a lot of faith in me Optimus Prime." Megatron sighed as his hands fell to his side.

"You have proven that you mean no harm to Conery. You do deserve another chance at life." Was the reply.

Megatron shook his head. "At least one of the Autobot believes that I should have some redemption." He sighed as he walked towards the human part of the base.

As Megatron entered the kitchen he was met by a fussy Lori. She was pushing Conery out into the hall towards one of the washrooms. He tilted his head in confusion as Lori spun on him.

"And you! Into the other washroom and take a warm shower! I'm surprised that you and Conery haven't caught a chill." Lori stated as she tried to push Megatron towards the other washroom.

Megatron chuckled as walked forwards and Lori lost her balance for the moment. She laughed as she shook her head as he vanished through the door towards the other washroom. He locked the door behind him in order to keep a certain femme from spying on him while he was showering. He got out of his clothes quickly and entered the shower stall. He turned the water up to almost scalding hot and let it strike his freezing body. He sighed happily as he grabbed some of the shampoo. He might as well wash his hair while he was in there.

When he finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror. He grabbed another towel and ruffled his hair to dry off a little more. He shook his head and flattened his hair out. He hardly ever spiked his hair anymore unless he had to out in public. He smiled as he ran his fingers along his horns. They were the only things left on him that was metal and he was proud of it. A knock on the door drew his attention away from his reflection and towards the door.

He opened it a crack and smiled down at Coby. Coby held up some clean and dry clothes for him. Megatron nodded and took the clothes with a quick "thank you" before he closed the again. He got changed and hung his wet clothing up to dry. He walked out back into the kitchen and sat down at the table beside Max. He ruffled the kid's hair before he felt someone staring at him. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Thunderblast's holoform walked towards him, swinging her hips side to side as she approached.

"Hi Megatron!" She said happily.

"Hello Thunderblast." Megatron replied coldly.

Lori appeared at Megatron's elbow at that moment. "Excuse me Megatron but Conery wants to see you for a minute. Something about ice skates." She stated with a smirk.

Megatron sighed as he stood up. He headed towards the entrance of the base and was met by a rather excited looking Conery. She smiled as she motioned towards a black pair of skates.

"I told you I'd find some that would fit you." She stated with a grin.

Megatron groaned. "Do I really have to try this Con?" He asked.

Conery laughed. "Yes! Come on! You'll love this!" She laughed as she tied up her own skates.

"Shouldn't we wait until your hair dries?" He asked.

"I blew my hair dry already Megatron." She laughed.

"Frag." Megatron mumbled as he reluctantly allowed Conery to put the skates on his feet.

Conery laughed as she led him out onto the frozen lake. Megatron felt incredibly wobbly as Conery skated off. He moved his feet slowly forward. He looked up just as Conery launched herself into the air, spun around twice, and landed back on the ice on one foot. He gawked at her as she skated up to him.

"That was amazing!" He said in shock.

"I was in figure skating for 10 years before I quit." She giggled.

Megatron skated forward slowly as Conery skated after him. She easily skated circles around him and he couldn't help but laugh. She started to spin around in a circle, slowly tightening the circles until she was spin so fast that Megatron had trouble watching. When she stopped she smiled at him.

"Well, someone feels like showing off." Megatron chuckled.

Conery smiled as she grabbed his hands and began to skate backwards, pulling him along with her. He was surprised when she suddenly let go. He pin wheeled his arms for a couple of seconds before he got his balance back. He let out a sigh of relief as Conery came back to him.

"Ok, move your feet out from side to side and you should be skating in no time." She stated.

Megatron moved his feet out beside him and began to move forward. He quickly gained confidence as he continued to skate. As the sun began to set Megatron had mastered the basics of skating. He could skate backwards, forwards, stop, and even side cross-overs. He felt proud of himself for his accomplishments and so did Conery.

"Did you have fun?" Jetfire asked as they reentered the base.

Megatron responded with a laugh. Conery undid her skates, tied them together, and waited for Megatron to do the same. Megatron handed the skates over to her and she turned and walked off.

"Do you like her Megatron?" Jetfire asked.

"She's my friend Jetfire, of course I like her." Megatron replied.

"I mean _like_ like her." Jetfire stated.

"You mean, infatuated?" Megatron asked.

"Yes." Jetfire chuckled.

"We are friends, nothing more." Megatron stated hurriedly.

Jetfire didn't reply as Megatron walked off. He grinned behind his face mask. "You are infatuated Megatron. I wonder how long it will take for you to confess that to her?" He chuckled softly.


	6. Christmas Surprise

Chapter 6 Christmas Surprise

Megatron yawned as he stretched his arms up over his head as he sat up on the couch in Conery's front room. He scratched his head as he heard a soft giggle. He opened his eyes and stared into Conery's face as she stared at him with her hands on her knees. He let out a surprised squawk as he realized how close she was. Conery let out a small laugh.

"Morning sleepy head!" She giggled.

"Morning." He replied as he kicked off the covers and stood up.

"Man, what did you do last night? You were sound asleep when we were setting up some stuff for the party tonight." Conery stated as she backed up a little.

Megatron grunted as he stretched his arms out behind him. Conery could feel herself start to blush up as she stared at Megatron's bare chest. The muscles expanded across his ribcage as he stretched and Conery could feel her heart rate start to go through the roof.

"What is the point of this "Christmas party"?" He asked as he let him arms drop to his side.

"It's just to be together at the end of the year with friends." Conery stated. "Since most of the Autobots have to leave tomorrow we figured we'd have the party early so we could all be together." Conery explained.

Megatron smirked. "I see." He stated. "And what is that thing that Ransack thought was the weirdest thing ever for a custom? Mistletoe?" He asked.

Conery laughed. "Ah yes. The infamous mistletoe. See the rule with that stuff is if you get caught under the mistletoe with another person of the opposite sex, you know a boy and a girl, you have to kiss them." She giggled. "I personally try to avoid the stuff as much as I can. Bobby is down-right determined to catch me under the stuff." She added darkly.

Megatron frowned. "Is there going to be any hung up at this party?" He asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Conery sighed.

"Remind me to stay as far away from Thunderblast as I can." Megatron grumbled.

Conery smiled. "Come on. Mom wants me to help you pick out some nice clothes for tonight." She stated as she gave his shoulder a shove.

"What's wrong with what I usually wear?" He asked, a little insulted that Lori thought that his clothes weren't appropriate.

"I mean something a little more formal than a muscle shirt." She stated.

"Fine. As long as I don't have to wear a tie and jacket." He stated.

Conery laughed as she walked over to the trunk beside the couch that served as Megatron's clothing drawer. She was about to open it when Megatron grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and saw that he looked a little apprehensive.

"How about I pull out my shirts and pants. There are after all other things in there." He stated.

Conery laughed as she stood up. "I didn't know that the all-powerful Megatron was self-conscious about his belongings." She teased.

Megatron looked over at her before he threw one of his shirts at her. She let out a squeak as she threw it back. This started a small throwing competition of Megatron's various shirts, sweaters, jeans, and pants before Conery collapsed beside him in tears of laughter. He chuckled as he squatted beside her and grabbed her shoulders. She squealed as he picked her up as if she were an empty bag and dropped her on the couch.

"Ok, what are you two doing?" Coby asked as he came down the stairs. He smirked as he saw Megatron's clothes scattered everywhere. "Better pick all of those up before Lori sees this. She will not be impressed to see her living room vandalized by spare clothes." He stated with a smile.

"Will do Dad." Conery giggled.

Megatron gathered up several of his shirts. Conery let out a whistle as she held up one of them. "This is nice." She stated as she held up shirt, a smirk plastered to her face. It was covered in a flower design and Megatron let out a moan.

"Don't even ask!" He groaned as he put it back in the trunk. "Your dad thought that it would look nice on me."

Conery laughed as she held up another shirt. It buttoned up in the front and was a dark purple. She tossed it to him and smiled. "I think my mom will approve of that one." She stated. "Put it aside for later, you can wear something else until the party." She added.

Megatron placed his shirt on the arm of the couch and picked up a pair of jeans. Conery sighed and shook her head, indicating that he couldn't wear them. He frowned as he shoved them into the trunk. He grabbed a pair of black dress pants and threw them beside his shirt. He had got the message, he needed to wear something flashy but not too flashy.

"You have a natural eye for this kind of thing." Conery commented.

"Hardly." Megatron replied.

"What colours were you when you were a Transformer? Purple and black?" She asked.

"Before I became Galvatron I was black, purple, and green." Megatron replied.

"You have a thing for dark colours." She commented.

Megatron smirked as he stood up. "What can I say? I'm a dark kind of guy." He chuckled.

Conery smiled as she stood up, just as Lori came down the stairs. "Conery, come here please. We need to choose out your outfit and get your hair ready." She stated.

Conery groaned. "Mom, it isn't that big of a deal! Would you chill!" She stated.

"I won't have you running around like some little rag-a-muffin. Now come on!" Lori replied as she headed back upstairs.

"And the torture begins." Conery moaned.

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle as he gathered up some clothes to wear until the party and headed to the washroom to get changed out of his pajama bottoms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron gave his head an angry shake as he tried to mess up his slicked down hair. Lori had put a lot of hair gel in and made it lie flat against his head. He stepped in front of the mirror and ruffled his hair so it looked less preppy and clean cut. That was the last thing he wanted. When he finished he grinned. Lori was going to kill him for doing that but he found it would be worth it.

He flattened the collar out on his shirt and undid one of the buttons. It was starting to affect his breathing. He heard the door to the house open and there was a chorus of hellos as the first wave entered the house. He stepped out of the washroom and walked out into the living room. Max saw him first and raced over.

"Hey Megatron!" He shouted as he skidded to a stop.

"Kill any more innocent squirrels?" Megatron asked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Max snorted.

Megatron laughed as he ruffled Max's hair and set it in a rather messy Mohawk. Max laughed as he heard his mother start to get angry at Megatron for ruining his hair.

"I don't mean to be rude Carle but the hairdo didn't suit Max very well. Besides, it wouldn't have been ruined once Jolt and the Minicons arrived anyways." Megatron replied.

"Point taken." Carle sighed as she turned back to talking to Lori.

Max smiled up at him. "Thanks! I really hated my hair being that neat anyways." He laughed.

"Hello Megatron." Bobby stated coldly as he walked over.

"Bobby." Megatron replied with a slight bow of his head.

"Still standing eh? I'm surprised. I heard Scourge got you good." The older boy snarled.

Megatron grinned. "I would like to know who you heard the story from. All Scourge did was accidentally step on my foot. Hurt like the fragging Pit but not life threatening." He stated.

Bobby glared at him. They doorbell rang and Lori walked over to the door to answer. Megatron watched as most of the Autobots in their holoforms walked into the room. A tall man with a set of shades on walked over to them. His hair was dark brown and his skin was nicely tanned. He was wearing a light green shirt with a pair of dark green dress pants. He smiled as he neared them and looked up a little to see Megatron's face.

"Hello Jetfire." Megatron said. "Or should I say Jason?"

"Either will do Megatron." Jetfire replied in his Australian accent. "I can see someone wanted to go a little bit more into his roots." He added as he noticed Megatron's shirt.

Megatron chuckled. He noticed a blonde girl walking around wearing a rather suggestive outfit and came close to gagging. "Does she ever wear anything that covers her properly?" He asked.

"Nope." Jetfire replied darkly as he looked over at the girl. He and Megatron both let out disgusted shivers at the same time.

"Hey have you seen Conery?" Lori asked as she walked over to them. "She was supposed to be downstairs by now."

"Nope, sorry Lori, can't say that I have." Jetfire replied with a shrug.

Lori sighed as she walked over to the stairs and headed up to the second floor. Megatron turned back to the second in command and lifted an eyebrow. "So what is with the sun glasses? It's the middle of winter and you're inside." He stated.

"Some people find the fact that my holoform has red eyes is rather unnerving so the shades are to hide them." Jetfire replied.

Megatron smirked. "Or is that also so that Thunderblast doesn't know that you are rolling your eyes at her?" He asked.

Jetfire smiled before he laughed. "You catch on quick."

A slightly shorter boy walked over to them. "Hey Megatron, how's it hanging?" He asked.

"I'm fine Hotshot…Harry…whatever." He sighed.

Hotshot laughed. His eyes suddenly went wide as he looked over at the stairs. "Wow." He whispered.

Megatron looked over at the stairs and his breath caught hard in his throat. Conery stepped down of the last step wearing a sparkling, flaming red t-shirt and a pair of jet black dress pants. Her hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail and two strands of hair framed her face. Megatron could tell that she was wearing eyeliner and mascara because her eyes seemed to stand out more than usual. She didn't look impressed by her outfit and kept shooting dirt looks at her mother as she walked by.

When Conery walked over to Megatron's little group he swallowed. "Uh wow Conery, that is um…." He tried to sound half competent as he talked even though she was making his heart hammer hard in his chest.

"Over doing it?" She asked. "My mom over did it with the eyeliner and mascara." She moaned.

"Hey, you look find Conery." Jetfire stated softly. "It's ok to look like you come from some super rich family once in a while."

Conery sighed. "Yah but I hate eyeliner. Mom poked me in the eye twice when she was trying to put it on." She grumbled.

"At least she didn't try to make you wear lipstick." Hotshot stated.

"Don't say that too loud." Conery hissed.

They all chuckled at that point as they all spread out to talk with everyone else. Megatron glanced over at Conery as he stopped to wait for Optimus to finish talking with Scourge and almost burst out laughing. She and Thundercracker were, unbeknownst to them, standing underneath mistletoe. She happened to glance over at him and he smirked. Thundercracker glanced over too with a confused look on his face. Megatron smirked as he pointed above their heads. They both looked up and horror swept across their faces.

"Pucker up Conery!" Thunderblast shouted across the room.

Everyone turned and looked at Conery as she looked ready to kill the female Decepticon. Thundercracker frowned then kissed Conery's cheek. She looked at him and laughed. Megatron frowned then chuckled as he realized that Thundercracker had just saved her from an embarrassing moment and himself from getting his butt kicked all the way to China and back.

"Hey! It has to be on the lips!" Thunderblast shouted.

"There are no rules stating that." Override stated as she winked at Conery.

The two femmes glared at each other before everyone chuckled and returned to their conversations. Optimus turned towards Megatron and the two of them struck up a conversation fairly quickly, mostly about what had happened while Megatron was dead. After a good 20 minutes someone else popped over to talk to Optimus and Megatron politely left.

He spotted Thunderblast trying to make her way over to him and probably try to drag him under some mistletoe. He turned towards the archway that led to the kitchen and leant against the wall. Conery appeared at his side and smiled at him.

"Hiding from Thunderblast?" She asked.

Megatron chuckled and leant his head back to shake it to emphasize his point when he saw a certain plant hanging from the archway.

"Frag." He moaned. Conery glanced up and swore quietly.

"Might as well get this over with." She groaned.

Conery turned her head so that Megatron could kiss her cheek. He leant in kiss her but hesitated. It must have been to long for her because just as he went to go kiss her cheek she turned the rest of her face towards him and his lips met hers. Conery's eyes opened up in shock as she realized what just happened. Megatron pulled back and opened and closed his mouth.

"Conery I'm so sorry." He stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

Conery stared up at him in shock.

"I mean that was not supposed to happen. I'm just a friend, not a romantical friend!" He squeaked.

Conery giggled. "I didn't know that the leader of the Decepticons was able to get so frantic over something like that." She stated.

Megatron gawked at her before he smiled. "I suggest we move before someone tries to make us do that again." He commented as he slid sideways out from under the mistletoe. Conery nodded and followed his lead.

Across the room Jetfire and Optimus grinned at each other. "Did you see that?" Jetfire whispered.

"Yes. I don't think that was supposed to happen." Optimus replied with a grin.

"I give it another few weeks and they'll be doing that on purpose." Jetfire joked.

"I don't know about that. I say a couple of days." Optimus stated. "Megatron is going to brood on that moment and he will eventually tell Conery what he feels for her." He explained.

Back over with Megatron and Conery, Conery was leaning against his chest. She smiled up at him while he stared out at the others. He wasn't sure what to do. Conery had just leant against him out of the blue and he wasn't sure how to react to it.

"Why did you take so long before you went to kiss me?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure if I should be doing that." He replied.

"We were under the mistletoe, you were supposed to kiss me." She giggled.

"Still, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea." He mumbled as he turned his head away from the gathering and down at Conery.

"Why not?" She asked.

Megatron opened and closed his mouth several times. "Because…I like you Conery…a lot." He mumbled as he felt his face heat up a little.

Conery blinked up at him. "Really? Like have strong feelings for me?" She asked.

Megatron lowered his face. "Yes." He whispered.

Conery smiled. "I thought that it was a one way thing." She replied softly. "I didn't know that you liked me back."

Megatron looked at her in shock. "You…like me too?" He asked.

Conery blushed up a little before she nodded her head. Megatron gawked down at her then he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked straight up into his eyes. She pushed herself a little higher up to him and pressed her lips softly against his. He kissed her softly in return and he felt her hands pressed against his chest. He thought for one moment that his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

Back across the room Optimus lifted an eyebrow. "Looks like I was wrong." He stated to Jetfire who had just popped a cheese puff into his mouth. Jetfire choked a little as he glanced over at Megatron and Conery. Optimus thumped his back and Jetfire coughed and swallowed his mouthful of food. He grinned as he watched Megatron and Conery kiss each other gently.

"About time." Jetfire chuckled. "Wonder how Coby will take to Conery having a boyfriend that lives in the same house as her?"

"Who knows." Optimus replied. "We'll let them tell the others by themselves." He stated.

However, fate or just a nasty twist of luck announced the new couple before either were ready to tell anyone. And that came in the form of a loud mouth Decepticon motorcycle.

"For crying out loud Megatron! Give her some air!"

Megatron and Conery glared at Ransack and the glares could have easily frozen an exploding volcano. Everyone was shock when they saw how close the two were and Thunderblast was staring at them in shock. Bobby was shooting daggers into Megatron as the ex-Transformer looked around at the gathering. He looked rather cornered as everyone stared at him.

Optimus and Jetfire looked at each other then over at Megatron and Conery. They both smiled and winked. Conery sighed as Megatron gave her sides a quick squeeze. She let out a squeal and squirmed in his arms. Megatron chuckled as he tightened his hold just to make sure that she didn't fall over.

There were a few growls from the surrounding people and holoforms but Megatron and Conery ignored them and just focused on each others presence, which was strange. Megatron never cared for another being other than himself and Conery had never even looked for a boyfriend before, permentantly hating men that she knew (other than family members) because they thought that she was no good at anything because she was a girl. It was a rather startling sight to see a man who had a pair of horns growing out of his forehead with a girl who looked as normal as it gets.

"I wasn't expecting that." Megatron whispered.

"Neither was I." Conery replied. "Look on the bright side. At least everyone knows now and no rumors can go around."

"Uh, there are still tons of rumors that can be spread around now." Megatron stated.

"I'd like to see anybody try to spread a rumor around after I get a hold of them." Conery replied with an evil smirk.

"Are you sure you're a human? You sound like a Decepticon to me." Megatron whispered as he let out a low chuckle.

"Some of your personality must have rubbed off on me." Conery said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Megatron asked.

Conery shrugged as she rubbed her head against his chest. This was the start of a rather strange and beautiful relationship. Or so they believed.

In some void of space a warp gate was focused on Megatron and Conery. A low, cold laugh floated through the surrounding area. "Well, well. It would appear that the almighty Megatron has fallen for a mere human. I wonder how strong this "love" is? I think that I shall see how far I can get with this human before it falls in love with me, then end the life of the Megatron while he is broken." A screechy voice sounded. A larger warp gate opened up showing Earth. There was a sound of metal twisting and a Cybertronian spaceship flew through the warp gate with a dark and cruel laugh.

**Author's note:** Well it's about time that Megatron and Conery hooked up! Honestly it was getting annoying just writing how they felt something but didn't do anything. You can just bet that there is trouble in store for the pair. And who is the mysterious spaceship? Three guess who.


	7. Christmas Getaway

Chapter 7: Christmas Getaway

Megatron became aware of the poking after about 5 minutes after it started. He groaned and rolled over so that his face was buried in the back of the couch. This however didn't curb his attacker's enthusiasm.

"I'm trying to sleep!" He complained, his voice turning whiny for one of the first times in his extremely long life.

He heard a soft laugh and groaned again, knowing that his statement hadn't helped anything. He grabbed his pillow and whipped it around to catch his attacker in the face. A yelp told him that he had accomplished his goal so he slammed the pillow back over top of his head. However his attacker had other ideas.

He felt someone attempting to pull the pillow off and he in turn tightened his grip until he felt the pillow being pulled on even harder. He grinned evilly as he released the pillow and a loud shriek followed by a thump sounded as the person landed on the floor. He heard the person grumble as they stood back up. He chuckled as he heard the tone of his attacker, even though at the moment the voice wasn't clicking anywhere in his mind as to who it was.

He grunted as he felt something land on his side. When he realized that the thing on him wasn't moving he rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. Conery glared down at him as she sat on his stomach. He groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Conery! I'm trying to sleep here!" Megatron complained.

Conery looked at him. "Get up! Mom and Dad won't start anything until you are up and about!" She stated.

"Start what?" Megatron grumbled.

"Open presents." Conery stated as her eyes sparkled.

Megatron groaned. "Conery, I want to sleep!" He stated as he tried to wiggle her off of him.

Conery glared down at him. Then she grinned as she lay down on top of him. Megatron lifted an eyebrow as he looked at the young girl lying on his chest. She grinned at him as she moved herself closer to his face. She giggled as she pressed her lips against his. Megatron wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Conery wiggled as she tried to get out of Megatron's embrace, realizing a little too late that her plan wasn't doing to work.

She tried to pull herself away from her boyfriend but Megatron placed his hand on the back of her head, holding it in place. She glared down at him and his eyes softened into a smile. He allowed her to pull away from him but wouldn't let her move off of him.

"Megatron! Let me go!" She demanded.

Megatron grinned. "Aww, but Conery I like kissing you." He stated.

"Yah well I don't like being pinned!" She replied.

Megatron laughed as he sat up and she landed softly in his lap. She glared at him as she struggled to hold back her smile. He smiled as he placed his face against her hair and inhaled the fruity scent of her shampoo. She giggled as she pushed his head away.

"That tickles!" She giggled.

"Are you two done?" Coby's voice asked.

Megatron looked up at Coby and grinned. Lori was wrapped in a light brown housecoat and Coby was in a green pair of pajamas. Conery stood up and sat down beside him instead of sitting on his lap. Coby shook his head as he glanced at the Christmas tree where a sparse amount of presents sat waiting. They had decided to give each other only one present from each of them since they would be going to Alaska with the Minicons to relax in some of the hot springs.

Conery grinned at her mother as Coby started handing out some of the presents. When Megatron was handed one of his he blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting anything and stared in shock at the gift. He unwrapped the gift and found that a large can of hair gel. He grinned at Coby, who had given him the gift, and chuckled.

"Thanks." He chuckled.

"Same goes for you." Coby replied as he held up the new black dirt bike helmet that Megatron had gotten him. "How did you know I needed a new one?"

"The fact that your other one looked like Crumplezone landed on it after he jumped off a cliff." Megatron replied.

When everyone had opened their first gift (Conery got another purse from her mother this one looking much better than the last one and Lori got a box of assorted chocolates from Coby) Coby handed out the second gifts. Megatron opened his and smiled at Lori as he held up the cell phone.

"You think I'll get into trouble?" He asked.

"It's you Megatron, anything is possible." Lori replied as she gave the perfume that she had just unwrapped a sniff. "And I like this scent. Thank you Megatron." She stated.

Megatron smiled as Conery walked over to the tree and picked up a small package. Coby grabbed another one, winked at him, and handed it over to him. Megatron smiled as he looked at the present for Conery. When Conery sat down beside him he handed it over to her as she held out the package in her hand. Megatron and Conery both blinked as they took their presents from the other.

Megatron unwrapped his slowly and stared in awe at the blade in his hand. The hilt was covered in pictures of tigers and lions carved into it. He pulled the small blade out of the sheath and smiled as he flipped it over. Engraved onto it was a message.

_Even in the darkness there is hope._ It read.

He grinned as he looked up at Conery. His grin widened as he say the surprised and joyful look on her face as she looked at the blade that Megatron had given her, since she enjoyed looking at several of the Autobot's various swords. The hilt of her blade was decorated in images of various wolves. He smiled as she flipped the blade over and read the engraved message.

"_No matter what never give up. If you give up, you'll never know if you could have accomplished your challenge._" Megatron recited.

Conery put the blade back in its sheath and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him happily. "Thank you. It's beautiful." She stated.

"As is yours." Megatron replied with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron frowned as Coby handed him the blood red swimming trunks that he had just purchased for him. He shook his head as he followed Coby to the change rooms for the special hot springs that they went to every single year.

When they were changed they walked out of the change rooms and into the building that surrounded the hot springs. Megatron noted that Bud's family was there as well as Cornel Franklin's family. He spotted Conery right away and head over to where she was floating in the water. He slipped in beside her and sighed as his whole body warmed up. Conery smiled up at him and rested her head against his chest.

"This is nice." She sighed.

"What? The hot spring or my chest?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Both." Conery giggled.

Megatron chuckled back as he tightened his arms around her waist. She placed her hands against his chest and sighed happily. She half closed her eyes and listened to Megatron's heart beating softly within his ribcage. She heard him lift one of his arms out of the water and felt his hand running through her hair. She smiled as she ran her finger along the Decepticon symbol on his chest. He shuddered against under her touch and let out a soft moan that she had come to associate with him being happy.

"It's hard to think that only two weeks ago we wouldn't even stay in the same room alone." She said.

Megatron lifted her head up to look at him with a finger. "It's hard to think that a couple of months ago all I wanted was to use the fact that I was human to bug the slag out of you." He replied.

He brought his face down to hers and pressed his lips against hers. She exhaled as she melted in his arms before she started to kiss him back. She felt him tighten his arms around her to make sure that she didn't sink into the water. She smiled up at him as she pushed him a little lower into the water. He gave her a confused look until she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up out of the water a little more.

The water ran off her body and she smiled down at Megatron. She leant down and started kissing him again. Megatron closed his eyes as she enveloped his lips with her own. He smiled up at her as she pulled back. He took in for the first time her black bikini. He hadn't seen that much of her since she had found him. He looked at her flat stomach and hourglass body. He kicked off of the bottom of the shallow end of the hot spring and pulled her into the deeper end. He pulled her tightly against him and floated on his back.

He smiled at her as the roof above them suddenly was ripped off. He looked up as the cold air outside rushed in. He felt his blood run cold as he stared into a set of purple optics. Conery clung to him in fear as she stared up at the giant mech. The mech smiled cruelly as he reached for them.

Megatron kicked backwards hard as he tried to keep them out of the robot's grip. He heard someone shouting and was horrified to realize that it was Bobby.

"You called him here didn't you!?" He shouted at the ex-Transformer.

"Why would I summon him!?" Megatron snarled.

He heard the robot laugh above him and he glared up at him as his hand circled around him and Conery. They were lifted up out of the water and up into the freezing air. Megatron felt his body beginning to shiver from the intense cold temperature that he was being pulled into. He pulled Conery closer to him as he saw her red hair going white from frost.

"Aww, how sweet. Megatron is trying to protect his human glitch." The robot snarled in a screechy voice.

Megatron glared up at the robot. "You are a coward Starscream." He snarled.

Starscream grinned. "You're calling me a coward Megatron? I'm not the one hiding out as a human." He mocked.

"This isn't my choice Starscream." Megatron snarled.

Starscream laughed and Megatron wanted to kill him. He watched as Starscream opened a warp gate and walked through it.

"I think I'll leave you in a freezer more often, Megatron. You look good blue." Starscream laughed.

"You will pay for this Starscream!" Megatron snarled.

Starscream laughed as he walked along a passageway after he stepped out of the warp gate. He unwrapped his hand around Megatron and wrenched him and Conery apart. He tossed Megatron unceremoniously into a holding cell and turned away. He still held Conery in his hand as he walked away.

"Let me go!" Conery screamed in fear.

"Oh I will little fleshling, after I have some fun with some experiments." Starscream laughed.

"Experiments? What does that mean?" Conery squeaked.

Starscream uncurled his fist from around her and placed a finger on her stomach. Her eyes widened in fear as she understood.

"NO!" She screamed.

Starscream closed his hand around her as she started screaming. Megatron slammed his shoulder against the door as he heard the scream. It was followed by Starscream's cold, cruel laugh. He placed his head against the cold, metal door. He had let Conery down, he had let her be captured by Starscream and now he could only imagine the horror that she was going to go through.

"Conery, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He moaned as, for the first time in his life, he felt tears run down his face.

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for the wait. And I will make sure Starscream pays for whatever he does to Conery. As much as I like him, he needs his aft kicked…preferably by Megatron. Anyways review please and tell me what you think.

Starscream: If you like me than why are you planning on hurting me?

Me: Because your voice is starting to bug me.

Starscream: That's rude!

Me: What do you expect? I'm a fleshbag remember?

Starscream: …I should learn to keep my opinions to myself.


	8. Praying for Escape

Chapter 8 Praying For Escape

Megatron sat staring at the door to the holding cell. He had never felt so useless in his whole life. Conery was somewhere in this building being tortured and there was nothing he could do to help her. He slammed his fist angrily into the metal floor below him. This caused his hand to start tingling painfully, but he was too drawn into himself to notice. He kept slamming his fist into the floor until the skin on his knuckles split and blood began to seep out. Only when he felt the hot, stick fluid running along his fingers did he stop and look at his hand.

He unclenched his hand and watched the blood run slowly off the ends of his fingers. It wasn't registering that this was not a good thing in his head and he couldn't figure out where the blood had come from or that it was even blood falling off of his fingers. He stared at it for another few minutes before he realized that his knuckles were not supposed to pour his blood out onto the floor.

He brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off. The metallic taste was strange and he didn't like it. The problem was he couldn't see any other way to stop the blood from dripping off his hand and pooling on the floor. When he saw that the blood was gone from his knuckles he stopped and watched a small trickle of blood rise up out of his split knuckles. He frowned as he pressed his other hand over top of his split knuckles and applied pressure in hopes to still the blood flow.

He heard heavy footsteps and glanced up. The door to his holding cell opened and Starscream appeared momentarily before he dropped something gently onto the floor. The door closed as quickly as it had opened and the sound of retreating footsteps stated that Starscream was leaving.

Megatron stood up slowly and walked over to the door. The darkness in the cell made it almost impossible to see what Starscream had placed on the ground. He bent down and let out a shattered cry as he realized what Starscream had placed on the ground. Conery was lying on the floor below him and her stomach was covered in dried blood. He grabbed her arms and half carried/half dragged her into a corner of the holding cell and held her against him as he huddled into the corner.

"Conery." He croaked.

"Megatron?" She replied with a broken voice.

He let out a small cry as he tightened his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair. He felt tears stream down his face as he felt his Conery pressed against him. He kissed her cheek as she turned to look up at him.

"I let you get hurt." He whispered. "I let him hurt you."

"What could you have done? No human can stop a Transformer." Conery said hoarsely.

"I could have at least tried." Megatron stated through his tears.

"Megatron." Conery whimpered. "Don't. Please don't cry." She stated as she felt her own tears well up behind her eyes.

Megatron tightened his hold on her and wiped his eyes on his damaged knuckles. Conery spotted them and gasped in shock.

"What did you do?" She asked as she took hold of his hand.

"I'm not sure. I remember pounding the ground but not much beyond that." He replied.

Conery sighed. "If we had some real clothes I would tear something to help wrap that up for you." She stated.

Megatron moved his other hand to chip off some of the dried blood on her stomach. "And what about you?" He asked.

Conery frowned. "I'm not entirely sure what happened. I think he stuck something into me. But I'm not sure." She stated.

She shivered against him. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him in attempt to keep her warm. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a raspy sigh.

"You think he would bother to turn on the heat in here? Or even try to catch us while we're in proper clothing?" She muttered.

Megatron sighed as he tightened his hold on her. "What I would kill for my cell phone. Then I could at least contact the Autobots for help." He snorted.

Conery nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed sadly. "I can't believe that Bobby thought that you called Starscream to where we were." She stated as she breathed in the smell of his skin.

Megatron huffed. "I'm not surprised he said it. He's had a grudge against me since you stood up for me." He stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Megatron sighed. He started his story sullenly.

**Begin Flashback**

Megatron stretched his hands out after helping Coby fix some glitch in Ransack's systems and they had to do everything manually. Coby sat back on his heels as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"That should do Ransack." Coby stated.

Ransack revved his engine and there wasn't the **Clunk-clunk** that had been there a few hours previous. The motorcycle transformed and grabbed the end of protrusion that stuck out of his head.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better now." He stated. He transformed again. "Now to find Override and set up a race." He stated as he sped off through the base.

"That's Ransack for you." Coby laughed.

Megatron stood up and stretched his arms up above his head and heard a loud pop from his back. He let out a surprised yelp, thinking that he had done something bad.

"Calm down Megatron. All you did was pop your bones back into place. It happens from time to time." Coby stated as he clapped his hand on Megatron's shoulder with some difficulty due to the height difference.

Megatron let out a soft sigh of relief. "For a second there I thought I had just broken my back." He laughed.

Coby laughed with him as he gathered up his tools and left. Megatron stood there for a little while longer before he headed for the door. Before he could reach the door it opened and Bobby walked in. He glared up at Megatron and growled.

"Deceptiscum." Bobby hissed.

"You've gotten brave." Megatron replied. He was used to the insults by others and it didn't bother him anymore.

"No, I just call 'em as I see 'em." Bobby growled.

Megatron snorted as he shrugged. He went to continue out the door when Bobby tried to grab him. Megatron turned towards him and yanked his arm easily out of the smaller man's grip. Bobby growled again and Megatron rolled his eyes as he hissed angrily.

"Why are you even trying to act human?" Bobby demanded.

"Because I am human." Megatron snapped. "Incase you haven't noticed."

"You are not human. Humans do not have horns sticking out of our heads." Bobby snarled.

"Well sorry! I didn't have a choice on what my appearance would look like when I was turned into a human!" Megatron snarled back.

Bobby glared up at Megatron. The ex-Transformer pulled back the corner of his lips and revealed his vampire-like fangs. Bobby's eyes widened in shock and fear as he watched the Decepticon human grow with rage. But Bobby suddenly grinned darkly.

"And why would Conery want to be friends with a freak like you?" He hissed.

Megatron's face turned into a painful look. The corners of his mouth fell painfully back into place. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Why would Conery even hang out with a freak and a bully like you? She doesn't like the jerks or the jocks." Bobby sneered. "So you can give up on trying to get her to fall for you."

"I'm not trying to. I'm a friend, nothing more." Megatron replied.

"Liar." Bobby snarled. "You want her so badly that you can't even look at her without losing your cool."

"I can keep myself completely under control thank you very much." Megatron snarled.

Bobby went to open his mouth when Megatron finally had enough. He grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the air so that their faces were level. Megatron snarled as he bared his fangs.

"If you say another word I will make sure you are silent for the rest of your life." Megatron snarled.

Bobby whimpered as he realized that Megatron wasn't joking around. He nodded his head quickly and Megatron released him. He took off without another look back. Megatron inhaled deeply and grabbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm down.

**End Flashback**

Conery couldn't help but laugh. "He deserved that." She giggled.

Megatron smiled. "Yah, I don't like that he kept bugging you before we started dating." He stated.

Conery sighed. "I don't know what to do about him. I wish I could get him to stop because it scares the living hell out of me." She stated.

Megatron tightened his hold on her again. "I promise to chase him off if he ever does anything to hurt you, emotionally or physically." He stated.

Conery smiled up at him as she rose up a little to kiss his cold lips. He kissed her softly back. She twisted around in his arms and placed her cold hands to his already frozen chest. Megatron nibbled gently on her lip before he pulled back and placed his fangs against her neck, almost like a vampire.

"Are you attempting to steal my soul?" She giggled.

"Maybe. You've already stolen mine." Megatron replied as he glanced up at her.

Conery smiled softly. "Well, I'll give it back the moment we get out of here." She replied.

Megatron let out a choking noise. "No! I can't have my soul back. It likes you too much." He moaned in a playful manner.

Conery laughed. "Fine I'll keep it. But I still hope we get out of here. I don't like what Starscream has in store for me." She shuddered.

Megatron frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Starscream wants to know if a human can handle carrying a Transformer sparkling. He wants me to try to carry his child." She stated sullenly.

Megatron growled angrily. "I will never let him do that to you." He vowed.

**Author's note: **

Starscream: What the heck! Why do I get all the bad things in this story!?

Me: Simple. You hate Megatron so it makes sense!

Starscream: Grumble…grumble.

Me: Where is my frying pan? I need to pound his head out flat.

Starscream: Eep. (flies away)

Me: CHEATER! Humans can't fly!

Starscream: Exactly! (Falls to earth as a cast-iron frying pan connects with his head)

Me: WHOO! Thank you Optimus!


	9. Unfortunate Fate

Chapter 9 Unfortunate Fate

Starscream gagged as he watched the monitor that was focused on the still bodies of Megatron and Conery. They had kissed each other to death until they finally had fallen asleep. He didn't understand what Megatron would want with the human female. She might have been easy on the optics but she definitely wasn't mate material. She wouldn't even sit still long enough to satisfy anyone. He turned away from the monitor and looked at his results from the blood that he had extracted from Conery. It showed that if he placed his spark in her in the next week there was a high chance that he would cause her to conceive, that is, if a human could even mate with a Transformer. He grinned. He would enjoy hearing her scream when he forced his spark within her.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, everyone was having a panic attack. Coby and the other had radioed in asking for assistance in finding Conery and Megatron. Optimus was pacing back and forth while Scattershot and Jetfire were running scans around the planet to find any sources on where Starscream could have gone. However, nothing was turning up, not even a little extra spike of power from any of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of large cities.

"What are the chances that his base is on the moon?" Scattershot asked.

"Pretty high. I'm not picking up anything on the scanners." Jetfire sighed.

"Yah, but that would mean that he would locate it on the dark side of the moon where he can't be detected." Scattershot stated.

Jetfire extended his scanners up to the moon. "Yes, but the moon turns so the scanners would pick him up at one point. I mean he can't use the Atlantis anymore because that's back on Cybertron in a docking bay. And there isn't anyway possible for him to have stolen any other spaceship." He stated.

He watched the screen as it began to flash. "Yes! Found it!" Jetfire shouted.

Optimus looked at the scanners and nodded. "Ok men. Transform and roll out!" He shouted.

There were shouts of agreement from the few mechs that had remained behind. They headed towards the exits and prepared for the space bridge to open so that it would take them to Earth's moon.

Back with Megatron and Conery, they were both just waking up. Megatron nuzzled his face into Conery's neck. She giggled as she pushed his head away from her. He let out an unhappy whimper at being pushed away from her. She gave him a "don't mess with me right now" look and rested her head against his chest. He rubbed her arms slowly in an attempt to warm her up a little. He knew that if they got too cold they could die, not that Starscream cared. It felt just as cold as it had been the night before. He knew that he was better off than Conery since he was covered by a little more material than she was.

"I hope they get here soon." She sighed as she nuzzled her face deeper into Megatron's chest.

Megatron nodded slowly. Just as he hugged her tightly against his chest there was an explosion. The ground shook and Conery let out a small shriek of fear as they struggled to their feet. The door to their cell burst open and bright lights flooded the room. Conery and Megatron threw their hands up in front of their face to block out the glare and let their eyes adjust to the sudden light. They looked up into a set of red optics and they both let out sighs of relief.

"Leobreaker!" Conery shouted happily.

"You okay?" Leobreaker asked as he walked up to them. He bent over with his hands on his knees to get a better look at them.

"Yah." Conery replied. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry, we had a hard time finding the signature for the base. This is on the moon." The lion bot stated.

"Go figure why it's so cold." Conery muttered.

"It doesn't help that you are in a bikini." Leobreaker snapped. "Honestly it's the middle of winter and you are in a bikini!"

"I was in a hot spring." Conery snapped.

She rolled her eyes as she darted underneath him, Megatron following right behind her. Leobreaker raced after them. They burst into the Command center just as Starscream fired off a round of laser blasts.

"Get down!" Megatron shouted as he grabbed Conery and leapt sideways.

The lasers struck the wall beside the door and they were showered with pieces of metal. Megatron felt some lodge in his back but he ignored the pain. He looked down at Conery to make sure she was ok. She smiled up at him and mouthed "thanks".

Megatron nodded as another laser flew over their heads. "Run!" He shouted.

He and Conery took off at a run towards Optimus in hopes that they would reach him and he would get them out of there before Starscream could get a hold of them and used them as hostages to make Optimus and the other Autobots leave the base. Megatron saw Starscream spin on them and fired off a laser blast. Megatron sped up and gave Conery a hard shove forward. The laser blasted him in the side and he was flung sideways. He smashed into the wall and crumpled to the ground. Pain flared up and down his spine and he knew that he was bleeding just by the sticky liquid that he felt flowing up along his exposed chest. He heard Conery scream and felt her grab his shoulder and shake him gently.

"Megatron get up!" She screamed at him.

He looked up at her and tried to talk but he felt blood bubble up through his throat. He shook his head and looked at her sadly. His eyes opened in horror as he watched Starscream shoot at Conery. He tried to shout but only blood bubbled past his lips. He tried to shove Conery away but it was too late. The laser struck her through the lower back and she collapsed on top of him. The laser had left a burning hole through her back and exited through her stomach. Blood flowed out of the wound and pooled around them, adding Conery's life force to Megatron's already spilled blood. Megatron felt himself tear up again.

"I failed you again Conery." He tried to say, but only a garbled sound exited his mouth. He passed out at that point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conery opened her eyes and was met by complete and total darkness. She blinked a few times before she tried to get to her feet. She looked down at her stomach as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw that there wasn't so much as a scratch. She looked at her back and saw that there wasn't a mark there either. She also noted that she wasn't cold any more. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. She knew that Starscream had shot her; she could remember the burning, agonizing pain that had raced along her body. She couldn't understand why she didn't have a mark on her from the experience or why she wasn't freezing cold anymore.

She heard soft footfalls and turned to her right. She gasped as she looked up at the form of a Transformer. She could just barely see the outline of its body but she could tell that it was one of the largest that she had ever seen, outside of the giants from Gigantean. She could feel the power and confidence seep off of it and shivered in awe. It had its head held up straight and was standing up tall as if it was proud of itself. It looked down at her and she saw a pair of the iciest blue optics in existence. She exhaled in shock as she found herself drawn up into them. She thought that she was drowning in water and couldn't find the surface.

The Transformer bent down and placed both of its hands around her tiny frame and lifted her into the air. She was standing in the middle of its hands and it was staring down at her sadly.

"Conery." It said, its voice deep and dark and full of sadness.

Conery felt her eyes widen. "Megatron?" She asked in shock.

She reached a hand out towards the Transformer and felt the hands that she was standing on moving her closer to the optics. She felt her fingers brush against synthetic skin and laid her hand down flat against it. She walked forward until she had her cheek against his face. She placed her lips against the skin and kissed it softly.

"You're a Transformer again." She said happily. "Congratulations!" She added with a smile.

Megatron didn't answer. His optics continued to look down at her sadly. She ran her fingers across the skin until she found an uplift. She placed her mouth against the uplift knowing that this was one of his lips. She felt a finger rub against her back and smiled as she pulled back. She looked up into the blue optics and tilted her head in confusion.

"Megatron, your optics are full of sadness. What's wrong?" She asked.

The optics vanished from sight for a moment before they reappeared as Megatron sighed. Conery felt the air blow through her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"Conery…you're…dead." Megatron said sadly.

Conery's eyes snapped open. "What?!" She screamed.

She felt something wet hit the top of her head and realized that Megatron was crying. She looked up in shock and watched blue streaks leak out of the corner of Megatron's blue optics and slide down the sides of his face. She reached up as far as she could and touched his skin. She got the sensation of falling as the optics vanished. There was a load thud before she felt herself slide backwards out of Megatron's hands. She realized that Megatron had collapsed and had rolled her out of his hands. She couldn't see him but she could hear his shattered breathing.

"I couldn't keep you safe!" He moaned. "I got you killed! This is all my fault!" Megatron wheezed. "You're dead and it's all my fault!"

Conery blinked a couple of times before she walked forward. She placed her hands against a cool, metallic surface and ran her fingers along it. She felt Megatron shudder under her touch.

"It wasn't your fault. You tried to keep me safe and you would have succeeded if I hadn't gone back to see if you were ok." She stated softly. "Don't blame yourself Megatron." She stated as she felt her own tears fall down her face. "Look on the bright side. At least we are together, right?" She added with a smile.

"No Conery. You are dead, but I am merely unconscious." Megatron said sadly.

Conery stared at him in shock. "What? But how?" She asked.

"When my human form was killed my body returned to its robot form." Megatron replied sadly.

She heard metal moving and gears and hinges grinding as Megatron pulled his hands away from his head and looked over at her from where he was lying on the ground. He reached towards her and placed a finger against her cheek ever so lightly. She placed her hand against his metal finger.

"Conery." He whispered. "I would rather be dead then live without you. I've only known you for a few months but that was long enough for you to capture my heart and soul." He stated. "I don't want to live alone."

Conery watched as his optics came close to her and then she felt soft synthetic skin brush against her face. She closed her eyes and felt more tears fall down her face.

"I want to be with you no matter what." Megatron stated softly as he blew air through his vents gently onto her face. "You are my life."

"So be it." A deep, baritone voice sounded around them.

Conery yelped as she stared around in an attempt to see where the voice was coming from. She suddenly saw the darkness move away and realized that it was a gigantic hand rising up and away from them. She looked down at the ground and saw that it was a giant hand as well. She looked around at the sky and saw that every colour in existence racing around and swirling around in the most beautiful patterns that she had ever seen in her entire life. She gasped in surprise and awe and Megatron looked just as awestruck.

"You want to be together, then so be it." The voice sounded again.

Conery spun around and stared into the face of the largest Transformers she had ever seen. It was even bigger than Metroplex and he was huge! His optics were focused on them and there was a soft smile on its face. Conery tilted her head at it and watched as a blinding flash of light engulfed both her and Megatron. She screamed and everything went black.


	10. New Start

Chapter 10: New Start

The sound of a spark rate monitor beeping was the first thing that Megatron heard as he came back on-line. He could feel his internal mechanisms whirling softly within him and he knew that he was back to his old self. His back felt stiff from lying down for who knows how long. He could hear voices talking softly nearby and tried to focus on the sounds and words.

"His spark is working just fine but he isn't conscious yet." One voice stated quietly. It sounded like Red Alert.

"It's his first time back in his old body since he was killed. Give him time to come to terms with the change." Another voice answered. That was defiantly Optimus Prime, no doubt about it.

Megatron grunted as turned his optics on. He stared up at the ceiling in the med bay as the fluorescent lights glared down at him. He turned his head to the right and stared at Optimus Prime's back.

"So, how long have I been out of it?" He asked, his voice cracking from lack of use.

Optimus spun around and stared at him. He blinked his optic shutters a few times before he smiled. "Two days. Welcome back." He said.

Megatron grinned as he sat up with groan of protest from his stiff back. He looked at his left hand and unclipped the spark rate monitor's sensory unit that was attached to his index finger. He flexed his fingers and smiled as the hydraulics hissed with each movement. He ran his hand along his chest and exhaled through his vents as he felt metal under his fingers instead of flesh.

"It's good to be back." He stated as he closed his optic shutters. Then the image of a 16 year old girl with flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, and a soft smile playing across her lips appeared before his optics.

He snapped his optics open. "Conery! Where is she?" He demanded as he leapt to his feet and rounded on Optimus and Red Alert.

Optimus shot Red Alert a worried look while Red Alert wouldn't look at Megatron. He glared at the smaller bots, demanding to know what became of his Conery.

"Conery…is no longer amongst us." Optimus replied sadly.

"No. No, he promised we'd be together!" Megatron roared.

He lunged forward at Optimus. The smaller bot caught him and held him still as he thrashed around in pain and loss over his love. He lifted his head as he snarled angrily. Then he caught sight of something that froze his energon in his fuel lines. He pushed Optimus aside as if in a trace and walked over to body that was placed on a block of ice. He knelt down and touched the dead, stiff body of his beloved Conery.

There was a heart rate monitor hooked up to her in a silent plea that she was just sleeping. The live, however was flat, killing that hope instantly. There was a large hole where her stomach used to be. There were blood stains on her once soft skin and the hole allowed Megatron to see the ice block underneath her. Her face was relaxed, her eyes closed, and her fiery red hair was spread out around her like a veil. He felt a sob catch in the back of his throat as he stroked her lifeless body.

"The ice block cuts down on human body's decomposition." Red Alert stated softly. "We've been trying to get her back to life using every method we know of, but nothing has worked." He added as he looked at the ground sullenly.

"Conery." Megatron whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

He felt tears blur his vision as he continued to stroke her body. He felt the tears leak out of his optics and he collapsed onto both of his knees. He thought that his spark would shatter from the pain that he was feeling over the loss of the girl that had helped him with settling into being a human. He didn't think that it was fair that such an innocent girl had got caught in the crossfire of an age old hatred between him and Starscream.

A faint beeping noise caught his attention slowly. He lifted his head slowly as the beeping increased. He looked at the heart rate monitor and gasped. Conery's heart was beating again and at the same rate and pace as a Transformer's spark. He looked down at Conery and let out a strangled cry of joy. Conery, his beloved, happy-go-lucky, caring Conery, was alive.

Megatron's joy turned to shock as he watched Conery's flesh suddenly start wiggling. Then it twisted and expanded over her body to form battle armor. Her hair shrank back into her head as her ears started shriveling away into nothing. Her eyelids vanished and revealed her blank, green eyes. Then her eyes rolled backwards into her head as glass began to creep up and cover the delicate eyeballs. Megatron gasped as her body seemed to explode, growing from her tiny 6' human frame to a towering 24' robotic frame. Her body was no longer clothed, her bikini had been shredded away as her body had grown, and the skin coloured battle armor changed colour. Her head, shoulders, feet, and chest turned a deep blood red while her legs, arms, and stomach turned jet black. A loud squelching noise occurred as a set of jet black wings burst through each of her arms and lay straight out beside her, making her look a little like Starscream. A groan left her lips as her optics flared to life. They were a deep emerald green and they twinkled up at him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Guess he kept his promise." She whispered.

Megatron wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest as he chocked on his tears. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head into his neck. Megatron rubbed his cheek against her head and let out a happy sigh. His tears slowly came to a stop as her presence filled his broken spark and made him feel whole again.

"I thought that I had lost you." He whispered.

"What happened?" Lori's voice shouted as she came running into the room.

The others raced in behind her and stared at Megatron as he stood up and held Conery to his chest. Conery grinned as she rested her head on his chest just below his neck. Everyone was staring at her in wonder; they obviously didn't know who she was. Optimus caught Megatron's optic and smiled. Megatron returned the smile as he tilted his head and kissed the top of Conery's head. She nuzzled her head against him and tilted her head up to look at him. An angry growl met their audio receptors and they looked down at the fuming form of Bobby Franklin.

"You worthless, good-for-nothing, scrap heap!" Bobby yelled at Megatron. "Shows how much you like Conery! The minute you find out she's dead, you go out and find another girl!"

Conery glared at him as she felt Megatron stiffen angrily against her. "Can it Bobby!" She snapped.

Bobby's eyes widened in shock as he looked up at Conery. "Conery?" He asked.

"Took you long enough there genius!" She snarled. "Now you had better take what you just said back."

Bobby opened and closed his mouth several times. Then his eyes narrowed angrily and he clenched his fists. "No." He said. "He ruined you Conery! You are a human, not a Transformer! Instead of reviving your human form he turned you into a freaking robot!" He snarled.

Megatron growled as he took in what Bobby had just said. Conery placed her hand on his chest and shook her head. He didn't move but his growling intensified. He moved his head forward and bared his fangs.

"You know nothing fleshbag!" He growled. "I did not turn her into a Transformer, you can thank Primus for that arrangement." He stated as Bobby backed up slowly.

Bobby tilted his head in confusion. He went to open his mouth when Jolt beat him to asking something.

"What do you mean?" The Minicon asked.

Megatron stopped snarling as he looked at the human sized Transformer. "I didn't want to live without Conery so Primus turned her into a Transformer." Megatron replied slowly so that he didn't sound angry to the jumpy Minicon.

"Hmm. I've never heard of Primus making things like that happen. But I guess that if you loved her that much he would want to make you happy." Jolt replied as he rubbed the bottom of his glass bubble that covered his head.

Conery smiled. "Trust me, Primus did this." She stated. Then she shivered. "And I thought that Metroplex was huge. Primus made him look like a lightweight!" She exclaimed.

Jetfire nodded. "Yes. Primus disguised himself as our home planet of Cybertron." He explained.

Conery's optics got big. "Whoa! I didn't think that story was true! I thought you guys were over exaggerating!" She stated in surprise.

Leobreaker snorted. "You never did like to believe something until you saw it with your own eyes." He growled.

Conery frowned. "Get that stick out of your tailpipe Leobreaker. I just didn't think that a Transformer would ever get that big." She snapped.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Leobreaker shouted.

"You heard me." Conery replied.

"Why you little…." He started to say but Optimus cut him off.

"Stand down Leobreaker. You can't expect Conery to believe everything that we say. Some things sound beyond insane." He stated.

This sparked an argument amongst the surrounding Transformers and humans as they argued on what was expected from a human. Conery shook her head as she looked up at Megatron. He smiled down at her as he kissed her cheek. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Um, Megatron. How can I become a Decepticon?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"I think it will be easier on you if I become a Decepticon. That way you can say that you are dating another Decepticon instead of an Autobot." She stated.

Megatron frowned. "You realize what you are asking right?" He asked.

"Yes." Conery stated as she nodded her head.

Megatron sighed. "It will hurt. I know that much." He explained. He brought up one of his hands and purple electricity crackled along his hand. "I have to electrocute you Conery." He explained.

Conery nodded. "Okay. Let me have it." She stated.

Megatron frowned. He gripped her tightly in his arms and placed his electrically charged hand on her chest. He watched as she bit down hard on her bottom lip as she tried to hold back a scream. Megatron tightened his hold on her and knew that she was going through more pain than she ever should have to. He kissed her cheek and whispered encouragement to her. When he was sure that the marking was done he pulled his hand away from her chest. Conery slumped in his arms and began to pant and whimper.

"I know, I know." Megatron whispered as he kissed her check again.

"Oh my god! That hurt more than I expected." Conery whimpered.

"Shh. I know, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Megatron stated as he rubbed the newly made Decepticon insignia on her chest.

"WHAT THE PIT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Leobreaker shouted at them.

Megatron and Conery jumped as they looked up at the others. Everyone was staring at them in shock and fear. Conery shrugged her shoulders as she leant against Megatron.

"He only did what I wanted him to." She stated.

"You wanted him to electrocute you!?" Leobreaker snarled.

"No, I wanted him to make me a Decepticon." Conery stated coldly in return.

Leobreaker snarled as he transformed. "I'm going to teach you some manners. I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk to me like some vile slug!" He roared as he charged at them in lion mode. "Cyber key power!" He shouted. "And I'll be using this as an extra lesson!" He added as three long claws unfolded from against his legs and stretched down over his paws.

Megatron turned Conery so that she wouldn't get hit by the enraged lion. Before Leobreaker even reached them something sprang out of the shadows and pinned the Autobot to the ground. Then it leapt off and raced over to them. It skidded to a halt and stepped between Megatron and Conery before it sat on its haunches. Conery stared down at the silver and black lioness Transformer standing beside her. It looked up at her with eerie green optics.

Leobreaker let out a low growl as another lion lunged at him from the shadows and pinned him to the ground, biting his face in the process. The large male lion then trotted over to Megatron and rubbed his head against the Decepticon's leg. Megatron chuckled as he scratched the lion's head.

"Well what do you know? Nemesis Breaker, it's good to see you again." Megatron chuckled. He looked at the lioness looking up at Conery. "And it looks like you found yourself a mate." He added.

Conery reached her hand out cautiously and scratched the lioness' head. The lioness purred happily as she directed Conery's hand to a spot behind her ears. "Do you know what her name is?" Conery asked.

Nemesis Breaker growled softly. "I think that means that you have to name her." Megatron stated.

Conery frowned. "Um…how about Pridebreaker?" She asked. "After all, she did just kill Leobreaker's pride." She added.

Megatron smiled. "I think that would be perfect for her." He stated. Nemesis Breaker purred his agreement and the newly christened Pridebreaker let out a low, happy roar.

**Author's note:** There done! Well, I liked Nemesis Breaker from Cybertron so I decided to bring him back and another lion for Conery. She deserves one too. I'm not sure if that's how the branding of a Decepticon works, but I know that Megatron did that in Energon to make Scorpinok a Decepticon. Anyways review please!


	11. Night Out

Chapter 11 Night Out

Conery was sitting on her recharge bed in the Autobot base, her left hand resting on Pridebreaker's head. The silver and black lioness flicker her tail this way and that as she purred. It was late now and her parents had gone home to rest after two days of no sleep in hopes that Conery would come back to life. She sighed as she swung her legs onto her bed and draped them over Pridebreaker's back. The lioness let out a soft growl at being used as a leg rest and leapt off the recharge bed. Then she leapt back up and landed on Conery's left.

"I'm not that heavy." Conery laughed as she stroked the lioness.

Pridebreaker purred in response which made Conery laugh. Her eerie green optics were focused on her and she seemed to be like a guardian. She wouldn't let Leobreaker near her, or Bobby or Thunderblast for that matter. It was almost like she knew that Conery didn't like them and made sure that they stayed away from her. Then again she may very well know just about everything about the new Decepticon femme.

Conery smiled softly as she rubbed her Decepticon insignia located in the center of her chest. She wanted to be a Decepticon for Megatron's sake. It would be easier for him to date another Decepticon than an Autobot. Besides, she didn't really want to be stuck with Leobreaker on a team when it came down to it. Thunderblast she could at least outsmart and outrun if she needed to, but Leobreaker wouldn't give up if she tried to ignore him and he wouldn't stop pestering her until she did what he told her to do.

A knock sounded through her room at that moment, snapping her back to reality. She got to her feet and walked across the room to the door. She opened it and had to look down to see Override. Conery smiled as she looked at her mother's "big sister".

"Hey Override! What are you doing here?" Conery asked as they hugged each other. She couldn't help but notice the height difference. "I thought that you had to be on the Speed Planet for something."

Override smiled. "I came here as soon as I heard what had happened to you." She replied. Her smile faded a little as she took in Conery's Decepticon insignia. "I see that you became a Decepticon." She added a little coldly.

Conery grinned happily. "Yup. I wanted to be whatever Megatron was." She replied.

Override frowned. "I see. Is he?" She asked as she tried to see over Conery's shoulder.

"No, he has his own room." Conery replied, frowning at Override's assumption. "We are only dating."

Override went to say something when she glanced down towards the ground. Her optics widened fearfully and her mouth gaped open. Conery opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when she felt something brush against her leg. She glanced down at Pridebreaker and grinned.

"Oh sorry. This Pridebreaker, Override." Conery said as she stroked the lioness' head. "She's loyal to me and mated to Nemesis Breaker, who is loyal to Megatron." She added matter-of-factly.

"I know who Nemesis Breaker is." Override said as she backed up a little. "And if she's mated to him that isn't good. They are evil."

"So?" Conery demanded. "Megatron is evil and we get along just fine." She added coldly.

Override shook her head. "Believe what you want, but just watch your back." She stated as she turned and walked away.

Conery frowned angrily as she closed the door. She walked back across her room and collapsed on her bed with a sigh. She looked over at Pridebreaker as she leapt up beside her and rubbed her head under Conery's chin. Conery stroked her head as she sighed again.

"So what if you came into being from darkness. That doesn't mean you're evil!" She stated, more to herself than to her feline companion.

Pridebreaker looked up at her and let out a soft mew as a reply. Conery smiled as she scratched her underbelly. The sound of a dimension gate opening made her look up fearfully. Pridebreaker perked her ears up as two figures, one walking on tow legs and the other on four, stepped out of the warp gate and into her room. Conery sighed in relief when she saw that it was Megatron and Nemesis and not Starscream. Pridebreaker leapt off of the bed and pranced over to the larger silver and black lion. They rubbed their heads against one another and purred. Megatron smiled as he sat down beside Conery, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hello Conery." He said softly as they pulled apart. "Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to see if it worked. Saved me a journey across the base." He chuckled.

"So apart from that reason, what are you doing here? My parents would kill you if they caught you here." Conery stated as she nuzzled her head into Megatron's neck.

Megatron chuckled as he stroked her head. "I just want to be with you." He replied as his icy blue optics flashed.

Conery smiled. "Oh? And what did you have in mind for seeing me for?" She asked.

Megatron grinned as he lifted her head up to look into her face. He growled softly as he placed his forehead to hers and his horns fit easily on either side of her head. She giggled as she rubbed her nose against his. He let out a deep, seductive growl and the next second he had her pinned to her bed as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she returned the kisses happily. He pulled back and kissed her neck, touching his glossa to her neck after each kiss. She shivered as she moaned in pleasure. Megatron let out another growl as he started kissing down her neck and across her collar, slowly heading for her chest. Conery let out a squeak as she pushed his head away. He looked at her in surprise as she shook her head.

"That's going too far." She stated softly.

Megatron looked at her and smiled softly. "I guess I was coming on a little too fast for you. I keep forgetting that you have only seen 16 years and not a couple thousand years." He replied as he pulled back, allowing her to sit up.

Conery smiled. "At least you understand. Most men would get mad at me for stopping them." She stated as she snuggled into his chest.

Megatron stroked her head. "I can wait until you are ready." He stated.

Conery smiled. Two simultaneous meows alerted them just before Nemesis Breaker and Pridebreaker landed on top of them. Conery giggled as she held back Pridebreaker's head as she playfully snapped at Conery's nose. Megatron was pushing Nemesis Breaker off of him as Nemesis Breaker let out playful growls, wanting his master to play.

"Aren't you just all full of pep today?" Megatron grunted as he shoved the lion onto the floor with a thud.

Conery giggled again as she eased herself up so that Pridebreaker was lying across her lap. She grinned as Megatron frowned at her.

"Oh sure, she behaves better and she's considerably younger!" He muttered.

"Aww, you're just jealous that I can look after her better than you can look after Nemesis." She teased.

Megatron growled playfully. "Don't push your luck." He stated.

Conery smiled as she stroked Pridebreaker's head. Nemesis Breaker leapt up beside Conery and rubbed his head against his mate's. He purred happily and then decided to lie down on her. She let out a strangled gag as the extra weight started to cut off the energon flow in her legs. Megatron laughed as he grabbed a hold of Nemesis' head and pulled him off.

"Man, he is not a light kitty." Conery groaned as she rubbed her legs. Pridebreaker leapt off of her lap and purred up at her. "Oh don't you even start!" Conery laughed.

Megatron reached over and pulled Conery to her feet. "I have an idea. Why don't you and I go for a walk? I'll choose the destination and it'll be just you, me, and the lions." He stated.

Conery smiled. "I think that would be perfect. But we should tell Optimus that we're heading out, just incase Starscream turns up." She stated.

Megatron frowned. "I can handle Starscream." He replied. "But I see your point." He led her to the door and they walked down the hallway towards the Command center.

_30 minutes later…_

"This is so beautiful!" Conery gasped as she walked arm and arm with Megatron along a moonlit beachside.

"It doesn't compare to you." Megatron cooed as he looked down at her with loving optics.

Conery felt her cheeks redden a little and smiled. "That's over exaggerating." She replied.

Megatron looked down at her as the moonlight reflected off of his black, purple, and green armor, making it striking and awe-inspiring in her optics. He stopped and pulled her against his chest tightly. He pulled her head up to him and kissed her passionately. His hands slid down around to her back and down slightly just above her backside. She returned the kiss and placed her hands on either side of his head as she turned her head.

Megatron pulled his head away and held it just beside her audio receptor. "I wasn't over exaggerating. You are far more beautiful than the moon and the stars. Nothing compares to you, my love." He whispered, his voice husky and deep.

Conery shivered happily. Megatron placed his mouth to her head and kissed slowly down her jaw line and down to her neck. She sighed happily as she melted into Megatron's arms. He chuckled softly as she leant against him. He lifted her head up and kissed her lips. He ran his glossa along her lips and was surprised when she pulled her lips apart. He smiled as he slid his glossa into her mouth and explored her. Her glossa touched his softly and she had her optic shutters closed in pleasure.

As he pulled his glossa back into his mouth, he felt her follow him. He left his lips parted for her and felt her glossa enter his mouth. It slid along his fangs, touching them gently and testing their sharpness. She pulled her glossa back into her mouth and pulled back from him. She smiled as she licked her lips and giggled.

"You taste good." She giggled as her green optics flashed playfully.

"As do you." Megatron growled seductively back.

Conery giggled. "You keep ending up being my first." She stated. "My first kiss, my first boyfriend, now you're my first French kiss."

Megatron grinned. "But I'm not your first crush." He chuckled.

Conery smiled sheepishly. "No. I had a crush on Optimus when I was younger." She replied softly.

Megatron chuckled. "Oh no. Now my old rival beat me at something." He groaned playfully.

Conery smirked. "Oh?" She cooed as she placed her hand behind his head and stroked down to his shoulder. "Are you sure about that?" She asked as she lifted her hand up and ran her fingers along his horns.

He shuddered under her touch and moaned happily. He looked down at her and smiled as he started stroking her jet black wings. She shuddered as strange sensations ran through her body.

"What?" She managed to whisper.

"You are a Seeker Conery. Their wings are highly sensitive." He replied as he stroked them ever so lightly.

Conery moaned happily. "Don't stop. That feels so good." She moaned with pleasure.

Megatron smiled down at her. "I don't plan on stopping any time soon." He replied.

They stayed there most of the night just figuring out the others sensitive spots.

**Author's note:** Aww they really love each other! I love a good love story. Anyways, review please.


	12. Still Out There

Chapter 12 Still Out There

Conery groaned as she pretended to listen to her parents scolding. Optimus had informed them when Conery and Megatron had walked back into the base well after 3:00 in the morning. Now she was being lectured on proper behavior for a young lady. Megatron had yet to appear in the Rec Room, he probably knew that he would get his audio receptor chewed off for being irresponsible with Conery.

She glanced down at her parents as they stopped talking. They were glaring at her and she tilted her head in confusion. Coby tapped the side of his head and mouthed "on". Conery groaned again since her parents had finally figured out that she had turned off her audio receptors. She reluctantly turned them back on as Megatron walked through the door holding a cube of energon. He stopped when he noticed Coby and Lori glaring up at him.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"Don't you act all innocent!" Lori screamed. "You have a lot of nerve!"

Megatron lifted a hand to his head and gave it a hard smack just above his right audio receptor. "Now that you have attempted to blow my audio receptors, what did I do?" He asked.

"You took Conery out somewhere last night and didn't bring her back until after 3:00 in the morning!" Lori screamed.

"We lost track of time." Conery mumbled. "Mom chill! Nothing bad happened. We just went for a moonlit walk." She stated.

"Oh? Are you trying to tell us that nothing else occurred on the walk?" Coby demanded.

Conery shifted slightly. "Nothing absolutely vile and inappropriate for someone my age." She stated.

"So you two didn't?" Her mother asked as she eyed them both.

"Eww! Mom no!" Conery recoiled in disgust. "I'm 16! I don't want a kid thank you very much!"

Megatron's face twisted in disgust. "You thought that I would do that to her at her age?" He asked, his voice filled with hurt.

Lori blushed and Coby rubbed the back of his head. "Well some things happen when people love each other." He mumbled.

Conery stood up and walked around her parents to stand beside Megatron. She shot her parents a slightly disgusted look, but it also told them that they were forgiven for their accusation. Megatron wrapped his arm around her shoulder and shook his head in disbelief. They both turned and left the room.

Pridebreaker and Nemesis Breaker padded up to them and walked beside them obediently. Just as they entered the Mess hall so Megatron could drop off his now empty cube of energon, an alarm sounded throughout the base. Conery stiffened as Megatron let out a slight growl. Pridebreaker and Nemesis Breaker let out low, angry growls.

"Slag it all to the Pit!" Landmine moaned as he got to his feet. He had been sitting at one of the tables. "What now?!"

Megatron grunted as they all tore out of the Mess hall and raced towards the Command center. The doors opened before they reached them. Landmine slowed down and came to a stop just inside the doors, panting slightly, while Megatron's momentum carried him a little farther. Conery, however, started skidding across the room. A wheel appeared on each of her heels and she slid her feet out in front of her, almost like she was trying to break in a pair of rollerblade, and pressed down hard on the wheels. She stopped just in front of Optimus with her hand out behind her on the floor and her body was stretched out in front of her. She grinned shyly as she stood up.

"Um, sorry about that." Conery mumbled as she backed up.

Optimus lifted an optic ridge. "About what? You didn't hit me." He stated as he looked up at her.

Conery shrugged as she backed up a little more as everyone else moved forward. Megatron gave her a reassuring smile as he walked up beside her. He turned towards Optimus and his face hardened to a point where absolutely no emotion showed through. It sent a terrified shiver up Conery's spine.

"What is the problem?" He asked, his voice suddenly full of authority.

"Starscream." Optimus replied coldly. "He's attacking a nearby city, just to draw us into the open I'm sure."

Conery felt a shiver run through her entire body and she stepped a little closer o Megatron. He slid his over top of hers and gave it a soft squeeze to reassure her.

"So, what are we standing here for?" Megatron demanded.

Optimus nodded. "Autobots, and Decepticons, transform and roll out!" He ordered.

Shouts of agreement echoed around the room as everyone turned and headed towards the launch ramps. Everyone had turned up the night before since whatever they were needed for elsewhere was over. Conery grabbed Megatron's arm as he started to turn around. He looked at her and lifted an optic ridge.

"I don't know how to transform." She stated.

"Yes, I know. You will do just fine." Megatron replied softly. He pulled her up against him and kissed her softly.

When he finished, he pulled her beside him as they headed to the ramps for the jets. Thundercracker, Jetfire, and Wingsabre smiled at her as they saw her walking towards them beside the larger Decepticon leader.

"Heya Conery! Ready for the most fun you've ever had?" Thundercracker asked.

"I think so." She replied. She honestly thought she was going to bring up her energon back up.

"You'll be fine." Jetfire said as he clapped her shoulder.

"Yah, transforming is easy. You don't even have to really think about it too much. Just think change, picture your alt. mode in your head and bada bing, bada boom, you transformed." Wingsabre stated.

Conery nodded as she gave Megatron's hand a painful squeeze. He patted her shoulder gently as they all went single file into the elevator. Jetfire went first, followed by Thundercracker, then Wingsabre, then Megatron, and then finally Conery. She stood all by herself in her personal lift as they were lifted up. She had only ever been on it when she was going with Jetfire on a lift flight to show her the geography of the land for a school project. When she looked up she saw the others transform and swallowed painfully.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered.

She closed her optic shutters and concentrated on changing shape. She pictured an image of an F-17 Hornet fighter jet (her favourite type) in her mind and felt her body folding painlessly into another form. She almost screamed as she realized what had happened.

"Nice work." Megatron stated over the com link. She could almost see the smile that was on his face as he said that.

She watched as Jetfire was launched out of the base, then Thundercracker blasted out of the base, Wingsabre let out a loud "yahoo" as he was flung into the air, and then Megatron took to the sky as if it were nothing. Conery started her turbines and felt the latch hook onto her underside. She swallowed as she was pulled forward, gaining speed and momentum, and thrust into the sunlight. She was flung into the air with a scream as she tried to adjust herself. She couldn't feel anything underneath her and she didn't know what to do.

"Oh God, oh dear God!" She whimpered. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Easy Conery." Megatron stated as he flew over to her. "Don't try so hard to control this. You are a Seeker, it is instinct." He said softly as he hovered just over her starboard wing.

"But I wasn't born a Transformer! I was a human before yesterday!" She squeaked.

"You are a Transformer now, Con. It will still be instinct for you." Megatron stated softly.

Conery whimpered. She trusted Megatron's words but she didn't know what to do and she was scared. She was over a thousand feet in the air and it was only sharp, jagged rocks below her. Megatron moved forward slowly and nudged her wing. He then blasted off. Conery smirked to herself as she increased her speed and chased after him. He went into a steep nosedive and Conery followed without a second thought. He pulled up suddenly and Conery pulled up and blasted after him. She matched each of his moves, expect for when he transformed and hovered in midair in front of her. She couldn't trust herself to remain airborne.

Megatron smirked as he hovered in front of her. "See? Instinct no matter what." He stated.

Conery hovered. "I guess I just had to relax a little more." She said.

"Now that you are all calmed down, can we get going?" Wingsabre asked over the com link.

"Sure thing." Conery replied.

Megatron transformed back into his jet mode and blasted off after the Autobots. Conery followed after him. They could see the city coming into view and Conery gasped as she saw the city's skyscrapers smoking and burning.

"We have to do something!" She shouted over the com link.

"I agree!" Jetfire replied. "But what can we do?"

Conery was silent for a moment. "We have to get the surviving humans out of those buildings then we kick Starscream's giant aft back to the hole from which he sprung." She stated.

"You have got to lay off the novels." Ransack stated.

"At least I read." Conery retorted.

"Not now you two!" Override laughed.

Conery laughed as she sped up. Megatron flew beside her towards one of the buildings. She looked in and almost gagged. The smell of burning flesh and blood was sickening. She felt tears building up within her as she saw all the innocent people dead within the burning buildings. She scanned around at the surrounding buildings but didn't find any readings from humans that were still living. She floated towards the ground in the defeat.

"No one lived." She whispered.

Megatron slipped underneath her and pushed her back into the air. "Some might have been able to escape." He stated. There was a hard bite in his voice that startled Conery. "Let's deal with Starscream."

Conery shook slightly. She didn't argue as they moved through the city. The others were racing around the streets and the rooftops trying to find Starscream. Megatron growled as nothing came up on the scanners. Then, out of nowhere, something smashed into Conery from above and dragged her down towards the ground.

Pain raced through her body as she transformed and rolled to her feet. She shook her head as she tried to shake away her blurry vision. A short mech was standing in front of her. He was black and orange with an orange visor that took up his entire face in a V shape. He didn't come up much higher than her midsection.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a beautiful little femme." The mech stated.

"Little? I'm taller than you." Conery spat as she gave her head a huge shake.

"Ooh, feisty too!" He chuckled.

Conery shuddered in disgust. "Eww." She stated.

"Well baby my name's Sideways." He said as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I think you should have been called Dead Man Walking." She replied as she pulled her fist back and punched him in the face.

Sideways screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards. Conery took the moment to look up and saw Megatron fighting with a larger blue mech with a huge purple visor. She felt herself lift off the ground and rose up and smashed into the blue mech. He let out a surprised shout as he was thrown away from Megatron.

She looked at him and he smiled. "Thanks." He stated as he looked back at the blue mech as he shook his head and glared at them.

"I'm gunna show you what happens when you try to take over the DJ's job." He said in a very mechanical voice.

Conery shook her head. "Ok, that made very little sense pal." She stated.

The mech snorted as he lunged at her. She dodged him easily and whipped a gun out of her subspace that she didn't even know she had. She pulled the trigger and was sent flipping backwards once from the recoil. It struck the mech in the face and blasted him against an already burning building.

"Ooh, that has got to hurt." Conery mocked.

The mech staggered forward and glared at her. "Now you are going to get it." He growled.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah! Can't catch me!" She taunted as she flipped herself over and watched the blue mech fly past her.

She played a game of "Catch me if you can" with the mech until he became enraged and attempted to shoot her. However that dragged Megatron into the fight. The blue mech didn't last long before he was on the ground unconscious beside Sideways, who had tried to help the mech. Conery smiled as she spun her gun around her index finger.

"That's right! You don't miss the Con!" She laughed.

"Funny how well that works out." Megatron chuckled.

"Oh, you won't be laughing for long." A screechy voice stated from behind them.

Megatron and Conery spun around. Conery gasped and stepped closer to Megatron in fear as Starscream started laughing.

"Aww, how sweet. You are scared of me." He cooed.

"Beat it Starscream! Unless you want my fist in your optic!" Megatron snarled.

Starscream laughed. 'You think that you can take me on? Oh please. You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." He mocked.

Conery glared at him. "Shut it! Unless you want my size 10 metal boot kicking your metal can!" She snapped.

Starscream's purple optics flashed. "Ah, how sweet. You're sticking up for your boyfriend." He growled.

Conery and Megatron looked at each other and grinned. They turned back towards Starscream and leveled their guns with him. He laughed as thy fired, but it was cut short as they struck him dead on. He was flung against a building and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"YES!" Conery shouted.

Starscream laughed as he appeared through the smoke. He transformed and flew over their heads. He opened a warp gate and flew through it. Megatron snorted and kicked the motionless body of Sideways. Conery placed her hand on his arm and he looked down at her. She walked a little closer and he pulled her up against his chest. She buried her head into his chest and sighed softly.

"You ok?" Megatron asked softly as she nudged her head softly with his own.

"A little shaken, but I'm ok." She replied. She nuzzled her face into his neck and he let out a happy moan as she stroked her fingers along his sides.

"Don't do that!" He chuckled as he nibbled on her neck. "At least, not in public."

Conery smiled. "Is that a hint?" She asked quietly.

Megatron's optics flashed. "Maybe, that's for you to decide." He growled playfully.

Conery giggled as she wiggled out of his embrace and leapt into the air. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted as she transformed.

Megatron let out a loud roar as he took up the hunt. Conery squealed as she attempted to dodge the larger Decepticon. He growled as he closed in on her and started to transform. Conery went into a sudden nosedive and temporarily lost Megatron. She ran a scan behind her and couldn't detect Megatron anywhere behind her. She transformed and hovered in midair as she grinned. She missed the sound of an approaching aircraft until a set of arms wrapped around her waist. She let out a scream as she looked behind her. Then a laugh left her lips.

"Megatron! Don't do that!" She screamed as she slammed a fist against his arm. "I thought you were Starscream!"

Megatron laughed as he pulled her against his chest. He pulled her head up and kissed her gently. She tried to turn around in his arms but he held her still.

"You can kiss me from there." He whispered.

Conery smiled as she tilted her head back and kissed Megatron upside down.

"Head back to base you two. Starscream has fled the site and we'll handle all the damage." Optimus stated over the com link.

Megatron grinned as he opened a warp gate and pulled Conery into the portal. She blinked up at him as they appeared in her room. He smiled at her confusion as he began to stroke her wings. She whimpered happily as she started stroking his sides with feather light touches. He moaned loudly as he pulled back. He looked down at her as he walked over to the door and activated the soundproof system.

"Now they won't hear anything." Megatron stated as he walked back over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and pinned her underneath him on her recharge bed as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she returned the kiss. She trailed her fingers up from his shoulder to his neck, along his jaw and up along his horns. He trembled as a low moan escaped his mouth and he pulled his hands out from underneath her. He placed his hands on her wings and ran them along her black wings. She found herself shaking happily and a moan of pleasure escaped past her lips.

Starscream may have been out there still, but that didn't stop them from enjoying each others company. It was moments like this that would live in their memories as long as they lived. Conery smiled as she trailed her other hand across Megatron's chest and down along his cockpit. He shuddered against her as he leant his head back and moaned. Conery smiled up at him as his shudders subsided and he lowered his head to look at her. He smiled as a single finger started trailing along her own cockpit. She gasped as a rush of pure ecstasy raced through her circuits. She leant her head back and moaned as Megatron continued to stroke the extremely sensitive wiring. He let out a low purr as he leant his face closer to her and kissed her passionately. She melted in his arms as he continued to stroke her sensitive wiring. She didn't think that she would ever be happier with her love. She didn't know how much more Megatron could give her.


	13. More Trouble

Chapter 13 More Trouble

Conery bolted straight up in her bed while Megatron fell off the bed and landed on the floor. She blinked a few times as she tried to remember what had startled her awake. She looked over at the door and saw her parents sitting on Optimus' shoulders fuming as they glared at her.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" They screamed at her.

"Of what?" Conery asked innocently as she rubbed her optics.

"Sleeping on the same bed!" Lori snapped.

"Nothing happened! And our armor is still on!" Conery squealed.

"I don't care!" Coby shouted. "You are only 16! I will not have my daughter sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend!"

Megatron stood up and brushed himself off. "Calm down." He stated. "I would never, ever do anything to harm Conery."

Optimus looked at the Decepticon leader and sighed. "There is no point in arguing with them. They stand firmly by the rules that applied to Conery when she was a human." He stated.

Megatron grunted as he sat down on Conery's bed. Conery wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leant her head against his. She heard two low growls just before she felt Pridebreaker rub against her. She smiled as she reached over and scratched her affectionate lioness. A deep purr reverberated around the room as the Decepticon lions purred. She smiled as she rubbed her cheek against Megatron's and he let out a really low purr which made her giggle.

"Do you two even have a clue how much trouble you're in?!" Lori demanded.

Conery looked at her parents in disbelief. "What? Why?" She demanded.

"Simple, you have disregarded our rules." Coby replied sternly. "You aren't allowed to see Megatron for a week."

"But!" Conery started to say but Megatron touched her cheek softly.

"It's ok Conery." He said softly as he stood up. "Don't make it longer." He added with a soft smile.

Conery stood up beside him and looked up at him sullenly. He smiled again as he pulled her close and kissed her softly. Conery kissed him back and wished that is would last longer. He pulled away and left the room, but not before he looked back at her. Optimus closely followed him, her parents still sitting on his shoulders. She sighed as she flopped down on the bed, tears building behind her optics. Pridebreaker lay down beside her and mewed sadly.

"You can still go and see Nemesis." She stated as she looked over at her loyal lioness. Her optics widened as she thought of something. "That's it!" She squealed. "Mom and Dad said that I can't see him, but they never said anything about sending letters!" She explained to her startled partner. "It's perfect! You and Nemesis can relay letters for us and no one will know the difference! What do you think?" She asked.

Pridebreaker mewed in agreement. Conery let out a happy cry as she wrapped her arms around the lioness' neck. She stood up and went to the desk pushed against the wall beside her bed. She grabbed a data pad and quickly typed Megatron a message explaining her plan. She then handed it to Pridebreaker. She transformed and startled Conery.

"Oh wow! Guess I should have known that you could transform huh?" She asked in embarrassment.

Pridebreaker smiled and nodded her head. She looked like a female Leobreaker except her lion head chest was missing the huge mane. She took the data pad and placed it in her subspace. She than transformed back into her beast mode and left the room quickly. Conery smiled as she sat back down on the bed. She was suddenly overcome by exhaustion and slowly slipped into recharge.

She grunted as she felt a hand touch her face. It trailed along her jaw line to stop just under her chin. Her optics flared to life and she stared up into a pair of purple optics. She opened her mouth to scream when the optics were inches from her while a mouth was placed against hers. She felt a glossa working its way around her mouth and she almost gagged in disgust. This wasn't Megatron and whoever it was had no right to do this to her. She slammed her teeth down on top of the glossa and felt energon flow into her mouth. A muffled scream escaped her attacker as he tried to back up. She released the glossa and watched in amusement as the mech backed up with his hand over his mouth and energon flowed in between his fingers. She angrily spat out the energon in her mouth onto the ground.

"You glitch!" The mech snarled as he turned his optics on her.

Conery snorted. "That will teach you to touch me, you vile disgusting excuse for a mech!" She snarled as she spat more energon on the floor.

The mech glared at her. "Oh, you are lucky I'm not in a bad mood." He growled.

"Oh I'm shaking in my titanium boots Starscream!" She snarled again.

Starscream glared at her. "You will be mine whether you like it or not." He growled as he advanced on her.

Just as Conery went to scream again she felt someone shaking her. She snapped awake with a small shriek as she looked into Scourge's worried optics.

"Are you ok Conery?" He asked as he stopped shaking her.

"Yah." Conery replied as she sat up.

Scourge wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed. "You were shaking in your sleep Conery." He stated as he hugged her.

"Well you would be too if Starscream was about to make you his mate." She replied.

Scourge's twisted in disgust. "You think?" He commented with a shudder.

Conery laughed as she hugged her "uncle". "So what are you doing in my room?" She asked.

Scourge smiled. "Megatron gave me a data pad to give you. Said that Nemesis was a little too busy to deliver it for him." He stated.

Conery grimaced. "Ok, that wasn't something I wanted to know." She stated as she took the data pad. "Thanks Scourge." She added as he stood up and walked out the door.

He smiled back at her as the door slid closed. Conery turned to the data pad and read the note.

_I was wondering when you were going to think of that. I had already thought of it when your parents punished you. Sorry for not telling you that but then your parents would have probably forbidden that. But yes, I think that the lions are a good cover for us. They do, after all, meet each other on a regular basis. _

_Personally, I think that your parents' punishment is a little harsh, but then again, they are worried. I am after all the leader of the Decepticons. But really, a whole week? And besides we are in the same base, one way or another we will see each other. Well, until you write back, which won't be today since our lions have gone to have fun by themselves (nasty images keep entering my mind);_

_Your one and only_

_Megatron_

Conery smiled as she shook her head. Megatron had a point about the fact that they would end up seeing each other. She sighed as she set the data pad down on her desk and checked her internal clock. It was only 2 in the afternoon. She groaned in boredom as she walked out of her room and headed for the Command center. This was going to be a very long week.


	14. Dreams Mean Something

Chapter 14 Dreams Mean Something

Conery was right; it had been a long week. The whole base had gone out of their way to make sure that Megatron and she did not speak to each other. This meant that Bobby was still trying to convince her to return to being a human. She had to keep fighting down the urge to just step on him. However their daily letters to each other went unaffected or intercepted. Either their plan was utterly brilliant or they didn't bother to stop their desperate attempt for communication. They often complained about the punishment and how much they missed the other. Conery sometimes ended up laughing after she read some of the things that had happened to Megatron during the day.

Even in spite of the punishment, Megatron still watched out for her. Ransack had leapt up on her and yanked her head down in an attempt at keeping her from looking over at Megatron. It had almost been the small, red motorcycle's funeral. Megatron had lunged across the room and tore Ransack off of Conery so fast she almost got whiplash. He held Ransack against the wall by his throat and was slowly choking him, his blue optics full of hatred and cold fury. It had taken Optimus, Jetfire, Landmine, and Wingsabre to drag the enraged Megatron off of Ransack. No one had tried to handle her hands on ever since.

Conery was plagued by nightmares about Starscream all week, all of them stopping mere seconds before he claimed her for his own. She would wake up screaming bloody murder, scare the metallic fur right off of Pridebreaker, and then she would burst into tears. Every nightmare left her terrified and paranoid of the traitorous Decepticon second-in-command. Everyone knew about her nightmares and Megatron told her over and over again that he would tear him apart if he ever so much as looked at her the wrong way. She was reassured somewhat but she was still fearful of Starscream's appearance.

The minute that her punishment ended Megatron had her wrapped up in his arms, making soft hushing noises, and offering her comfort that he had been unable to give her the whole week. Conery wanted nothing more than to melt into his very being so that she would never be without him ever again. Optimus had come forward at that point and offered an experimental plan for her to try to attempt to kill her nightmares, hopefully for good.

"Conery and Megatron should share a room for a couple of days." He stated.

"Excuse me?" Lori demanded. "Wasn't she just punished for doing that?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, I'm more than aware of that. However, I think that's what brought on these nightmares." He stated. Everyone looked at him curiously and he smiled as he answered. "Conery might feel vulnerable without Megatron, who is more than capable of keeping her safe, being nearby. If this plan doesn't help in lessening these nightmares then we will try something else."

Coby and Lori reluctantly agreed, but they made Megatron swear that he wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her. Megatron agreed, of course, although he was insulted by their accusations that he would even dream of hurting her. Conery was just happy that he was staying with her and she hoped to high Heaven that this plan would work.

"So what is there to do?" Conery asked Jetfire as she leant over top of his chair.

"Nothing right now." He replied. "Why would you ask?"

"Because right now I'm bored out of my skull!" She replied.

"Technically it is called a cranial unit Con." Scattershot stated.

"Still, I'm so bored!" She replied.

Megatron chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I could think of something we could do." He stated. "You still need to work on your flying." He stated.

Conery smirked. "Sure, I'd love to fly with you." She replied as she straightened up and leant into his chest.

Jetfire chuckled. "Just be careful you two. I don't think that Red Alert will enjoy fixing a broken jet." He stated.

Megatron grinned as he turned with Conery and walked to the jet launch ramp. Conery felt the same sensation as being flung into the blinding endless light as she entered the sky. Megatron flew over to her and flipped over top of her. She groaned.

"Show off." She muttered.

"Pretty soon you will be able to do this without a second thought." He replied.

Conery sighed. "I doubt that Megatron." She replied.

Megatron flew right beside her and tapped her wing. "You will be able to, don't worry Conery. Any Seeker learns how to do this within days of taking to the skies." He said.

"Yah, Transformers. I'm an ex-human." She replied.

Megatron transformed and grabbed her wings. She squawked as she transformed and she glared at him.

"That hurts!" She snapped.

Megatron pulled her against him and moved his hands to her waist. "Then don't you ever say that you can't do anything because you used to be a human." He stated as he rubbed along her stomach. "Just because you used to be, doesn't mean that you are incapable of doing anything that a Seeker who was born a Transformer could do. You are more than capable." He whispered gently into her audio receptor.

Conery frowned. "I don't have the codes written into me that the others do." She stated.

Megatron kissed the side of her head. "Then you'll just have to work even harder." He stated.

Conery smiled as she leant into his chest. She looked out at the horizon and watched as the Sun began to sink below the horizon. "I didn't realize that it was so late." She stated.

Megatron grunted softly. "It is beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

Conery nodded. "I love how the sunset looks here. It's so many different colours." She said as the sky started darkening and streaks of red, orange, yellow, and pink appeared through it.

Megatron smiled. "Think we should head back?" He asked.

Conery smiled.

_A couple hours later…_

Conery smiled as she stared up into Megatron's glacial ice blue optics as he hovered overtop of her. He let out a soft purr as he leant in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself into his body. She pulled back and watched as Megatron moved his head down to her neck and kissed it. His glossa touched her neck and she couldn't help but giggle since it tickled.

"That tickles!" She stated.

Megatron pulled back and smiled at her. "Oh really?" He asked. He placed his hands on her wings and rubbed them softly. "How's this?" He cooed.

Conery gasped as pure, uncontrollable ecstasy raced through her body. She smiled as she leant her head back and let a low moan of pleasure slip past her lips. Megatron chuckled somewhere above her and she felt his mouth against hers. She kissed him back and melted in his embrace. His glossa touched her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him entry. His glossa slid overtop of hers and then he started a dance between them. She let out a small whimper as Megatron continued. He looked down at her and pulled his glossa away. She followed his back into his mouth and slid her glossa along his fangs. She felt the extremely sharp tip, along with the smooth metal that made up his teeth.

She pulled her glossa back into her mouth and snuggled down into her bed. She smiled up at him as she turned her optics off. She heard Megatron chuckled above her before a soft thud sounded beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her in tight to his body. She sighed softly and slipped into recharge.

**Begin Dream**

"Hey are you going to get up or what?"

Conery turned her optics on and stared up into a small set of purple optics. They melted into a smile as they turned away.

"Told you I could get her up!" The soft, screechy voice stated.

Conery sat up and looked down in shock at the small form of Starscream sitting easily on her lap. He was smiling up at her and he let out a soft laugh.

"You look scared, Momma!" The mini-Starscream stated.

"Conery, why are you so surprised?" Megatron asked as he sat down beside her and took the small Seeker into his arms.

"Did he just call me Momma?" She asked.

Megatron lifted an optic ridge at her. "Yes, of course he did." Megatron stated. "You did bring him into this world."

Conery opened her mouth in shock as the whole scene dissolved around her.

**End Dream**

Conery turned her optics on and stared into Megatron's sleeping face. She sighed as she snuggled into his arms. He let out a soft grunt as his optics flickered on. He looked down at her, concern written across his face.

"Are you ok Con?" He asked.

Conery nodded. "Yah, it's just, this dream was different." She stated. "Starscream was just a child and I was his mother." She added.

Megatron's mouth fell open. "Are you sure it was Starscream and not his child?" He asked.

Conery nodded. "Yah, you were there too and you acted like it was nothing." She replied.

Megatron frowned. He shook his head as he tightened his arms around her waist. "Strange. Very strange." He stated as Conery nuzzled her face into his neck.

"You think?" Conery giggled as she slipped back into recharge.

Megatron smiled as he looked down at the love of his life. He kissed her head and curled himself around her before he slipped back into recharge himself.

**Author's note:** Well what do you think? Pretty weird huh? Well it will make more sense later…much, much later. Anyways, review please and no flaming would be appreciated.


	15. Even More Trouble

Chapter 15 Even More Trouble

Conery yawned softly as she snuggled deeper into Megatron's embrace. His soft chuckle brought a small smile to her face and she felt his hands rub along the back of her head and down to her neck. She turned her optics on and looked up at his grinning, spark-melting face. She smiled back as she yawned again.

"So aside from hugging me to death, how did you sleep?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Great." She replied. "Dreamt about the kid Starscream again though." She added.

Megatron tilted his head. "That is the forth time this week." He stated.

Conery nodded. "I know. I think the dreams mean something, but I can't figure out what it is." She said as she wrapped her leg around his leg.

Megatron shrugged as he ran his fingers along the top of her wings. "Maybe you're not meant to understand just yet what it all means." He stated as she began to trembled under his fingers.

Conery moaned happily as his fingers danced across her wings, sending overpowering sensations through her body. His fingers began to dig gently into her wings, almost like a massage. She withered in ecstasy as she held onto his chest. He let out a roar of lust as her fingers slipped underneath his armor and brushed against sensitive wires. They were both shaking, eager to see what the other was going to do next, when Megatron's com link came to life.

"Megatron, Conery, report to the Command center on the double!" Scattershot stated over the link. "We have trouble, with a capital "S"."

"Starscream!" Megatron hissed as his body slowly began to calm down. He unwrapped his arms from around Conery's body and let out an angry growl.

Conery squeaked as he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. She sat up quickly, checked her wings to see if Megatron had left any dent in them by accident, and then crawled out of the bed. She stood up beside Megatron as he clenched and unclenched his hands. She placed her hand on his arm and he jumped underneath her touch.

"It's ok big guy. He won't stand a chance against you." She stated softly.

Megatron chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Too true, my dear, too true." He stated.

He opened a warp gate and smiled down at her. "After you." He cooed softly.

Conery grinned as she stepped into the fire warp gate, felt a temporary wave of warmth wash over her armor, before she stepped into the Autobot Command center. Optimus looked over at her as Megatron appeared behind her and the warp gate closed. The Autobot leader grinned and shook his head before he turned back towards the monitors. Conery walked forward and stopped just behind Scattershot, who was tapping away at the keyboard.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Starscream's been spotted entering the Earth's atmosphere less than 10 minutes ago." Scattershot replied. "He's currently situated over top of the Pacific Ocean."

"Well what the frag are we sitting around for then?" She asked. "Let's go kick his sorry aft back to the Pit!"

"Conery, I like the way you think!" Megatron laughed.

Optimus chuckled. "You're more of a Decepticon than I ever imagined Con." He stated. "Autobots,"

"Ahem." Megatron coughed.

"And Decepticons, roll out!" Optimus finished as he shot Megatron a smirk.

Everyone headed towards the launch pads at a full tilt run. Conery let out a shout of excitement as she was shot into the sky, all too used to the feeling now. She flew up beside Megatron as they made a beeline towards the Pacific Ocean. Megatron flew a little closer to her and she could feel his tension from where she was. She shivered; she still wasn't used to his sudden anger trips.

"Target dead ahead!" Thundercracker shouted as he flew up beside Megatron.

A laser shot past them and Megatron growled. The Seekers all grouped together with Megatron at the front of the V formation and charged at Starscream. The large Seeker laughed.

"Aww, how pathetic. I would have expected more from the leader of the Decepticons." Starscream taunted.

"Psh. This from the guy who won't stay in one place long enough to face someone like a real mech." Conery taunted.

Starscream focused on the red and black F-17 Super Hornet. "You're oddly brave." He growled.

They all transformed and hovered in front of Starscream. Conery smirked as she folded her arms in front of her chest. Starscream stared at her in shock. Then, to her disgust, he trailed his optics over her body. She curled her upper lip and hissed at him.

"Well, so the Autobot's have finally employed someone that is worth looking at." He purred.

"Eww! You disgusting loser of a freak show!" Conery snarled.

Starscream laughed. "Oh, and she's feisty too! All the more enjoyable!" He growled as he flew a little closer to her.

Megatron let out a roar as he flew in front of Conery and blocked her from Starscream's view. Jetfire flew up beside her on her left, Thundercracker flew up on her right, and Wingsabre hovered just in behind her. Starscream backed up a little and looked at them with his head tilted to the left.

"Well, looks like someone is afraid to lose their femme to a superior being such as myself." He chuckled.

"Back off Starscream!" Thundercracker snapped. "She's not going anywhere near you!"

"Oh? And who's going to stop me? You, Thundercracker?" Starscream taunted.

"No." Conery stated as she raised her gun out of her subspace. "I am." She shouted as Megatron darted to the left and she fired the gun.

Starscream shouted as he was blasted backwards by the laser. He stopped in midair and growled at her as he clued in that she had shot him. "You will regret that!" He snarled.

Conery grinned. She stepped forward and threw her arms out beside her. "Bring it!" She shouted at him.

"Cyber Key Power!" Starscream shouted. The clouds parted and a key flew down and entered his body. He grinned as two swords unfolded from his arms.

Conery frowned as she flew below her rather protective friends. Starscream lunged at her and whipped his swords up to try to slash her arms off. She dodged them and pulled a sword out of her subspace, once again not knowing that it had been there. She parried each of his attacks. As he brought both swords down at once, she brought her sword up just in time to catch them both and stop him from hitting her face. He grinned cruelly as he pushed down on his swords and shoved the blades closer to her body. She gasped and kicked her legs out and struck him in the stomach. He grunted as he was shoved backwards. She took the break to fly backwards away from him.

"Well, you're better than I thought." Starscream stated. "But that won't save you little femme. Before this day is done, you will be mine."

Conery snorted. She hovered above the water and wondered where Optimus and the others were. She could use the distraction to do some major damage to Starscream. As Starscream lunged at her again, she heard a very familiar roar. Starscream faltered and watched as a lioness leapt off of a speedboat and straight towards Conery.

Conery watched as both she and Pridebreaker glowed purple. Conery gasped as her arm folded up and vanished under her chest plate. Pridebreaker transformed, while her head went back into her lioness head. Her arms vanished as her legs snapped together and folded back at the knees. Pridebreaker clashed against Conery where her arm used to be. A pair of claws connected with Conery's new arm. She watched as a hand appeared at the base of the arm and the nails glowed as they showed holographic claws. She threw her arm into the air and brought it down in front of her.

"Black Claw Mode!" She shouted.

"Black Claw Mode?" Megatron asked over the com link.

"It's the only thing I could think of on such short notice!" She answered with a laughed.

"Works for me!" Thundercracker stated.

"Impressive." Starscream growled. "But don't think that it will help you." He added as he lunged at her. "You are mine!"

Conery shot straight up into the air. Starscream snarled as he flipped over and followed her. She flipped herself over and shot past Starscream with her back facing his with a laugh. He snarled again, sounding like some pinned, caged animal.

"Cyber Key Power!" Conery shouted without really thinking about it.

The clouds parted and a green key flew down and entered her arm. The claws that were folded against her arm unfurled against her hand. She flipped over and looked up at Starscream. She shot straight up at him as the claws glowed. He lunged at her and she dodged his attack and made her claws connected with his chest. He laughed.

"That doesn't hurt!" He growled.

"Give it a minute!" She replied.

Starscream shouted in pain as an explosion erupted from the place where her claws connected with his armor. He was blasted backwards and Conery shot backwards from the backlash. She looked up at Starscream and saw that he was clutching his chest armor as energon flowed over his fingers. He growled at her as he opened a warp gate.

"This isn't over!" He shouted as he vanished into the gate.

"I'd say it is." Conery hissed as the gate closed.

She looked up as whoops sounded. She saw that the whole Autobot army and the remaining Decepticons hovering there. They were clapping and whooping as she flew up to them. Jetfire clapped her shoulder and pulled her against him in a one-armed hug. Ransack let out several whoops as he sat on Crumplezone's shoulders.

"Way to go Conery!" Scattershot shouted as he punched the air.

"Nice going Con!" Hot Shot agreed.

"Black Claw Mode is defiantly something to watch out for." Optimus stated as he smiled at her. "Nicely done Conery. I will admit, I was worried about you when you took on Starscream." He stated.

Conery grinned. "For a minute there I thought I was toast!" She laughed.

Jetfire released her from his hug as Megatron wrapped his arms around her. "You are a force to be reckoned with." He whispered. Conery smiled up at him as she rested her head on his chest.

"I think I need a recharge." She stated before she passed out in his arms.

Megatron grinned as he opened a warp gate. "We'll meet you back at the base." He stated as he slipped one of his arms under her legs and hoisted her up so she was stretched across his arms with her head tucked protectively against his chest. He turned and walked through the open warp gate.

When he stepped into the base, Pridebreaker detached herself from Conery and landed softly on the ground. She looked up at her partner and mewed softly. Megatron nodded as she turned to go find Nemesis Breaker. Megatron walked out of the Command center and headed to Conery's room. He keyed in the password and entered. He placed her on the bed and smiled at her. She looked incredibly peaceful as she rested. He lay down beside her and trailed his finger across her lips, mapping them out from his memory and smiled at the feeling of the soft synthetic skin against his finger. She let out a soft grunt as her optics flickered to life. She smiled up at him and curled up against him.

"You are quite the fighter Conery." He purred as he pulled her tightly against his chest. "But I will admit, I was worried that he would get his filthy paws on you."

Conery grinned. "I was scared he would too for a moment back there." She replied.

Megatron smiled as he lifted her head up and kissed her lips. She uncurled herself and placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled it closer to her. Megatron purred as he lowered his head to her collar and kissed it. Conery tilted her head back and sighed happily.

"I love you so much Megatron." She whispered.

Megatron pulled back and looked down at her as he hovered over top of her. "I could never love you enough." He replied as he touched her face. "Sometimes I wonder if this isn't just some perfect dream that Primus is letting me continue to see."

Conery grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "This isn't a dream." She whispered. "And I'll prove it." She stated as she pressed herself against him and kissed him passionately.

Megatron wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss. "Don't ever stop." He whispered.

Conery smiled as she stared up at him. Ever breath she took, her chassis brushed against him. "Don't worry. I won't." She replied as she pushed herself against him and kissed him again.

**Author's note: **Conery and Pridebreaker connect to make Black Claw Mode! You must have seen that coming! I mean come on! If Megatron and Nemesis combine to make Dark Claw Mode than you just have to let Conery and Pridebreaker join up. By the way, I'm thinking about giving Conery a more Transformer-ish name. Any names that you can come up with would be appreciated! Anyways, review and tell me what you think!

Conery: I kick butt!

Starscream: Why must you make fun of me? What did I ever do to you!? (stares at me)

Me: I just feel like making fun of you. You're too much of a hero in my other stories anyways.

Starscream: This is what I get for NOT squishing humans!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Dreaming

Conery yawned as she sat up. She stretched her arms above her head as she let out a lengthy grunt. She gave herself a small shake as she let her arms fall beside her. She heard a soft chuckle and glanced to her right. Megatron's icy blue optics twinkled up at her. He raised his hand up and ran his finger along her lips.

"Good morning Megatron." She giggled as she nibbled slightly on his finger.

"Good morning yourself, Fiendfire." He replied as he sat up.

Conery frowned. "What did you just call me?" She asked.

It was Megatron's turn to frown as he glanced down at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You just called me Fiendfire." She stated.

Megatron's frown deepened. "You called yourself that years ago." He replied.

Conery blinked in confusion. She went to go ask what he was talking about when she heard a tiny laugh before something small and a mixture of red, purple, and white metal leapt up into her arms. She grunted as she fell backwards into Megatron and she automatically wrapped her arms around whatever was now clinging to her chest.

"Morning Mama!" A small mech voice sound.

Conery blinked a couple times as she sat up and looked down at the sparkling clinging to her. She stared into a pair of soft purple optics as they sparkled happily. She stared down at the little mech in her arms and felt herself freeze in shock as she realized just how much he looked like Starscream.

"Good morning Starscream." Megatron chuckled as he reached around Conery and scratched the mech's cheek.

"Daddy!" The mech squeaked as he looked at the Decepticon leader. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" He cried out as he released Conery and raised his arms up towards Megatron.

Megatron laughed as he scooped the sparkling up and cuddled him to his chest. He rubbed his nose against the tiny mech's, who giggled in response. He lifted his tiny hands and placed them on either side of Megatron's face. Megatron was smiling happily as his optics gazed down at the tiny sparkling and Conery couldn't help but feel happy as well. She didn't doubt now that the sparkling was hers and Megatron's no matter how much he looked like Starscream.

"Mama, why aren't you doing anything?" The little sparkling asked as he looked over at her.

Megatron chuckled again. "Your mother is a little out of it today." He stated as he started tickling the sparkling's stomach. "She didn't even remember her own name."

The sparkling looked over at her fearfully. "Why did she forget?" He asked. "Did she hurt herself badly? Did she contract a virus that is shutting down her systems?"

Megatron snorted. "No Starscream, your mother is probably just a little slow this morning. She should be fine in a little while." He replied as he glanced over at her.

Conery blinked in surprise. Megatron sounded angry that she didn't know who the sparkling was or that she had called herself Fiendfire. She looked down at her hands and moved them around nervously in her lap. She _really_ didn't want Megatron mad at her since she was smaller and weaker than him. She didn't stand a chance against him.

"Mama?" The sparkling asked as he crawled out of Megatron's arms and crawled over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled himself up so he was looking into her optics. "Do you remember me?" He asked.

Conery frowned. "I remember who you look like." She replied.

Tears formed in the sparkling's optics. "How can you forget about me?" He sniffled. "You carried me around for 8 weeks." He added.

Conery opened and closed her mouth several times. "I really don't know what's going on." She replied. "All I remember is getting the Black Claw Mode with Pridebreaker and then going to sleep with Megatron."

Megatron visibly paled. "You can only remember that?" He asked.

Conery nodded. Megatron closed his optics tightly. "That happened centuries ago." He stated.

Conery felt her mouth fall open in shock. "C-c-centuries?" She squeaked. "As in a couple hundred years?"

"Yes, my love." Megatron replied. He looked over at her and bowed his head.

Conery opened her mouth to say something when the whole scene turned fuzzy. She heard the sparkling cry out in shock as she lost her balance and the entire world turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Conery!" Megatron's voice shouted. "Conery, WAKE UP!"

Conery yelped as she bolted upright and smashed her head painfully against Megatron's. She fell back against her recharge bed with a groan as she placed her hand on her now throbbing forehead. She turned her optics on and watched as Megatron pulled back blinking and rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry." She apologized as she sat up.

"I should have expected that." Megatron replied around a groan. "You have a very hard head."

Conery giggled as she reached up and rubbed his head. She moved herself up and kissed the dent that she had caused to form on his forehead. She smiled as she pulled back and saw that Megatron had closed his optics. She brought her face closer to him again and kissed his optics shutters, earning a rumbling purr from the Decepticon leader.

"Better?" She asked.

"A little." Megatron replied. He moved faster than she could blink and had her pinned underneath him. "And I'm sure I can make you feel **much **better." He stated.

Conery grinned as she felt Megatron kiss her forehead. He gently kissed down the side of her face, across her eyes, and down her nose. When he reached her mouth, he completely enveloped it with his and started to kiss her passionately. There was so much power behind his kiss that Conery was completely unable to do anything other than melt into the bed from sheer bliss. When Megatron pulled away Conery looked up at him in a daze. He purred softly as he ran the back of his hand along her face. Conery raised her hand and placed it against his as she leant against it.

She smiled up at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He blinked at her as he tilted his head slightly, lost as to what she was planning. She rolled over so that Megatron was now underneath her. He laughed as she tilted her head and fluttered her optic shutters.

"You are one sneaky little femme!" Megatron growled seductively.

Conery grinned. "You know it." She purred.

She stretched herself out on top of him and he let out a strained moan of pleasure. She pressed her chest against his and felt her spark yearning for him as it became aware of just how close it was to his. She brought her face towards his and placed her forehead against his. She tilted her head and kissed him passionately on the lips. His arms tightened around her body as he kissed her back. She ran her glossa along his lips, politely asking for entrance.

When Megatron opened his mouth, she slid her glossa into his mouth and was greeted by his. She found herself caught up in a dance of their glossas and started moving back and forth on top of Megatron's body. Megatron began to grunt as their dancing glossas increased their tempo. Conery brought her glossa up and ran it along each of his fangs, running it along the sharp edges and touching it gently to the sharp, pointed end. She moved herself around a little on Megatron and suddenly he growled.

"Conery **STOP**!" He shouted as he pulled away from her and pushing her off of him.

Conery stared at him in shock as he sat up trembling. He was panting hard and he kept letting out low moans. She didn't understand what she had done wrong until he looked over at her with lust-crazed optics. Then she understood perfectly what had happened. She had over-stimulated him and he was fighting against himself in controlling his sudden lust for her body and innocents.

"Sorry." She whispered as she pulled her legs up close to her.

"Don't…worry…about…it." He replied as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "It…will…pass."

"I didn't know that that would happen." She whispered.

Megatron gave her a shaky smile. "Neither…did…I." He stated with an even shakier laugh.

Conery placed her head in her head. "Memo to self: Never do that to you again." She stated with a sigh.

Megatron's smile became a little more solid. "For now…anyways…my love." He stated.

Conery looked up at him and smiled. "Yah…in another 5 years maybe my parents will let us move on with our relationship." She laughed.

Megatron finally stopped trembling and let out a long sigh. "Ok, finally got myself under control." He stated.

"Good." Conery said. She draped her arms over his shoulders. "You scared me when you just shoved me off of you."

Megatron pulled her in front of him and kissed her gently. "Sorry." He whispered softly. "But I had to get you off of me before I did something that I would regret."

Conery smiled. "Thank you for caring so much." She whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

Megatron let out a soft sigh as he hugged her body close to him. "Like I said, I'm willing to wait until you're ready." He replied.

Conery sighed softly as she listened to his spark whirling contently behind his armor. His hands rubbed up and down her back as they sat on her recharge bed. She didn't know how long they were going to stay there, but she personally hoped that they stayed there for a very long time. Her wish however wasn't about to come true.

"Aww, how sweet." A screechy voice laughed.

"Starscream!" Megatron growled as his head snapped up.

Starscream laughed as Megatron leapt off the recharge bed. "You think that you can defeat me _Mighty_ Megatron?" He sneered.

"You had better run Starscream because when I catch you there won't be enough left of you to transform into a pocketknife!" Megatron snarled.

Starscream grinned as Megatron lunged at him. He pulled something out of his subspace and shoved it into Megatron stomach. Lightning-shaped electricity flew out of the device and Megatron roared in pain as he was flung backwards. He smashed his head painfully against the ground and Conery watched in horror as his optics flickered and went out.

"Megatron!" She screamed as she leapt off the bed and scrambled over to his still form. "Get up, please Megatron, GET UP!" She begged as she shook his arm. She could just hear his spark whirling behind his armor but he wouldn't come to.

"Oh don't worry my little ex-human, he will wake up soon." Starscream stated as he walked towards her. "But you won't be here to see him." He added as he grabbed her arm.

She spun on him and glared into his optics. They were within inches of each other's height. She pulled her fist back to strike him when he slammed his mouth over hers and kissed her. She snapped backwards in shock as he crushed her against his chest. She heard a warp gate open and watched as he dragged her back into the warp gate. She felt tears well up behind her optics as she left the safety of her room to Primus only knows where.

Starscream pulled back and looked at her. "Now you are mine." He growled as he pulled her against his chest again. "Oh how beautiful will that be? Not to mention that ours wings are the exact same." He added as he brushed his finger against her wings.

Conery looked at Starscream as he tried to get her to shudder under his fingers. "I will NEVER be yours." She snarled.

"We will see." Starscream replied as he clamped his mouth over top of hers.

**Author's note:** I couldn't resist! I'm sorry! But now we will see just how strong Megatron's love for her is. Not to mention I'm going to see just what I can set up for later.

Starscream: YES! I got the girl! (Does a little happy dance)

Conery: WHY ME!!?? Why am I kidnapped by him? T-T

Me: Aww! Don't cry! Megatron will save you!

Starscream: WHAT?! That wasn't in my contract!

Me: I never gave you a contract.

Starscream:…………………..


	17. Accusations and Understandings

Chapter 17: Accusations and Understandings

Megatron groaned as his optics flickered to life. He was staring up at the bland, white ceiling of the med bay with the fluorescent lights bearing down into his face. He groaned as he sat up, swung his legs off of the berth that he was on, and stood up. No sooner had he stood up when a fist connected painfully against his jaw. He grunted as he was knocked backwards. He shook his head as he stood back up and looked in the direction he just came from. Wingsabre took a step forward as he glared up at Megatron.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He demanded as he aimed his guns at him.

Megatron blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"CONERY! What did you do to her?!" Wingsabre demanded heatedly.

Megatron shook his head. "I didn't do anything!" He replied in defense. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Then why isn't she here?" Optimus asked as he stepped into view. Megatron was surprised by the hatred in the Autobot leader's optics. "And why was there residue on the inside of your pelvic plate?"

Megatron blanched. "W-w-what?" He asked. "She's gone?"

Wingsabre walked forward and grabbed his shoulders. "What did you do to her that would make her want to leave?" He demanded.

Megatron shook his head. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" He replied. "Honest, I never did anything! I would never do anything to her!"

Optimus stepped closer to him. "Then why was there residue?" He asked coldly.

Megatron hung his head. "I _almost_ lost control myself when Conery accidentally went a little too far. Our kiss got to stimulating and I became…over-excited." He replied.

Optimus tilted his head. "Then what happened?" He asked as he observed the startled Decepticon leader.

Megatron shook his head. "I don't remember! I remember that she was scared when I was trying to regain control of myself. When I managed to regain control she wrapped her arms around me and I told her that it was ok. We were sitting there for a few minutes." He stated. He clamped his optic shutters shut painfully as he tried to remember what happened. "Then…Starscream!" Megatron snarled. He reopened his optics and Wingsabre released him as the Decepticon leader's hands began to crackle with electricity. "He came into her quarters somehow and I told him to get out before I tore him apart. He laughed as I lunged at him and he slammed something into my stomach that electrocuted me. I remember flying backwards and smashing my head against the floor. I don't remember anything else." He growled angrily as he closed his optics and a tear ran down his face as the truth hit him hard. "Starscream must have taken her."

Optimus and Wingsabre looked at each other in guilt. "Forgive us Megatron." Optimus said. "We honestly thought that you did something stupid that made her mad and she left."

Megatron looked at them in outrage. "You thought that I would do something to hurt her?!" He growled. "Did you forget that I loved her?!"

Wingsabre lowered his head. "The residue made me think that you did something to her and she retaliated." He mumbled.

"Don't you think that there wouldn't be residue if I had tried to force her to do something?" He demanded.

"Once again I apologize. I jumped to conclusions before I got the whole story." Wingsabre apologized. "I'm just really worried about her. Conery wouldn't stand much of a chance against Starscream for a long period of time."

Megatron sighed sadly. "Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"It's been 5 days Megatron." Optimus replied and Megatron's optics widened in horror. "You hit your head pretty hard. We thought that she was just hiding until you came back online so she could confront you." He stated sadly. "I swear that if we knew the truth we would have started looking for her long ago."

Megatron felt tears starting to burn his optics. "Well? What are we doing standing around? We _need_ to find her before Starscream gets his way with her." He stated.

The other mechs nodded and they all turned and headed to the Command center. _Hold on Conery, just hold on._ Megatron begged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Megatron had been out cold, Conery had been busy beating Starscream back when he tried to claim her as his own. She was lucky most of the time since Starscream was more intent in getting her without getting hurt in return. She was lucky that Starscream hadn't tried to disarm her weapons because she had managed to shoot him away so many times that she saw it as her only saving grace. One time she had blasted him backwards through three walls in his base. He had left her alone for the rest of the day. However the next day he was right back to attempting to woo her to be his.

She was allowed to wonder around the base, but ever time she tried to slip out the main exit, either Sideways or Soundwave would turn up and lead her away. Sideways seemed determined to try to take her as his own and would try constantly to woo her. She refused his time and time again but he wouldn't seem to take the hint. Soundwave, however, was a different matter. She was surprised at how well she actually got along with Soundwave. He seemed impressed that she had been able to fight him by herself in their previous encounter before he dragged Megatron into the fray. The two of them spoke like old friends and Soundwave confessed to her that he didn't really want to work with Sideways and Starscream anymore and she told him that he should join up with the other Decepticons under Megatron's rule. He was a little doubtful that he would be accepted and Conery told him that she would put in a good word for him. He had been reluctant, until she stated that he deserved a second chance after he screwed up big time by working for Unicron and Starscream then he agreed. He would help her escape as soon as the chance opened up.

"Morning Conery. How was your recharge?" Soundwave asked as he handed her a cube of energon.

"Not bad. Would have been much better if I hadn't woken up in the middle of the night to Starscream attempting to undo my pelvic plate." She replied.

Soundwave let out a disgusted growl. "I really ought to break his records and send him out of the club." He grunted.

"Honestly Sound, you need to lay off trying to sound cool with your DJ terms." Conery said as she patted his shoulder. "You are failing miserably my friend."

Soundwave laughed softly. At that moment his com link came to life and Sideways' annoying voice floated through it.

"Hey Soundwave! We have a problem! As in a horde of invading Autobots and Decepticons! Get your little blue aft up here and help me defend the base!" He shouted.

Soundwave looked at her. Conery looked at him and he nodded. "I'll be right there." He replied as he cut the link. He turned towards Conery. "Shall we Lady Conery?" He asked.

Conery groaned. "Don't call me that." She moaned.

Soundwave laughed just as the base was hit by repeated laser blasts. Conery crashed into her blue friend and he held her upright as he braced himself for another impact. He turned her around and hugged her to him before he turned and sprinted towards the Command center. Conery prayed that he would be able to distract Starscream and Sideways long enough for her to make her escape.

**Author's note:** Short chapter I know but it shows that sometimes, friends can make assumptions that are incorrect about their friends. And that the most unexpected friendships can occur in the most strange of situations. Anyways, review please and do not flame please.


	18. Apologizes

Chapter 18: Apologizes

Conery sprinted down the hallway in Starscream's moon base. She could feel every time the base was hit and she was knocked off her feet five times already. She just had to make it to the exit and escape to the Autobots and the few Decepticons that she considered her friends.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sideways asked as he teleported right in front of her.

She screamed as she tried to stop. The tires on her heels hit the ground and she used them like a pair of rollerblades, skating around him and continued her course towards the exit. She placed one of her hands behind her back and started skating like a speed skater, taking the corners a little slower but never lost her momentum. An alarm was blaring and she went even faster, wondering what was taking her so long to get to the exit.

There was an explosion and Conery screamed as she was thrown sideways into a wall. She groaned as she pushed herself up on her hands and knees as she looked at the other wall. She smiled slightly as she saw that she had a clear shot to the outside, but she saw that she was on the moon…again. There were very little windows in the base that showed the location of the base.

She scrambled to her feet and raced out onto the surface of the moon. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She set out at a run, suddenly wishing that she could go faster. She gasped as she felt her body fold painlessly into a dragster. She revved her engine as she let out a shout of joy.

"Time to put the pedal to the metal!" She shouted as she floored it across the moon.

A laser flew by her and she yelped in surprise. She slammed her brakes and twisted herself around as she saw another Transformer leap out from behind a small crater. She let out a shout of joy as she recognized the Earth Autobot.

"Evac!" She shouted as she transformed.

"Conery?" The helicopter mech asked. "Is that you?"

She laughed as she pulled the smaller mech into a hug. "You have no idea how good it is to see you!" She stated. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

Evac smiled as he pulled back. "Follow me." He said as he turned around and transformed. "Are you flying or driving?"

"Oh, I'm so driving!" She shouted as she transformed back into her dragster mode.

Evac laughed as they both headed off towards a place on the moon where there was thousands of laser blast heading towards Starscream's base. She sped up and transformed, smashed clean into Megatron, and took the both of them into the ground. They rolled until Conery was hovering overtop of Megatron, laughing as his face changed from outrage, to shock, then to pure happiness.

"Conery!" He shouted as he bolted straight up and wrapped his arms around Conery.

He stared at her with an open-mouthed smile before he slammed his mouth gently overtop of hers and kissed her for the first time in almost a week. Conery wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him back, happy that she was back in her lover's arms.

"Oh, would you two save that for later!" Ransack laughed.

Conery removed one of her hands from around Megatron's neck, pulled a gun out of her subspace and aimed it at the red motorcycle mech. Ransack yelped as he dove behind Crumplezone to get away from Conery before she pulled the trigger. Megatron laughed as he pulled away from her.

"You are more of a Decepticon than I thought possible!" He laughed.

"I learnt from the best." She replied as she leant her head against his chest.

Megatron smiled as he pulled himself to his feet while keeping a firm hold on Conery's body. He kissed her head as he felt her pressed against him and wanted nothing more than to get back to the base and find some way to show her just how much he loved her.

"You're going to pay for this!" Sideways' voice shouted at them.

Conery looked up in horror as Sideways shot at them. Everyone dove out of the way, but Megatron and Conery didn't move fast enough. Megatron twisted himself so that Conery wouldn't get hit, but the laser never reached them.

"No!" Starscream shouted as he leapt, from where no one knew, in front of Conery and took the blast to his chest. He was blasted backwards overtop of Megatron and Conery.

Conery screamed as she saw Starscream land in a crumpled heap just behind them. She glared up at Sideways as he started laughing. Just before she could grab her gun and shoot the miserable excuse for a Transformer out of the sky, another laser blasted through his chest. Pieces of his armor fell towards the ground as his optics widened in shock and he plummeted towards the moon's dusty surface. His body impacted with the ground with a loud thump and everyone knew that he was dead.

Conery pulled away from Megatron and raced over to Starscream's still body. She fell beside him and touched her hand to a part of his chest that wasn't shattered. She felt tears sting her optics as she stared down at him, even if he was her enemy. He struggled to stare up at her and he forced a smile to his face.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting that?" He choked out.

Conery shook her head. "Thank you, Starscream." She replied.

"I didn't think that you deserved to die." The red, blue, white and purple Seeker said softly as his body was rocked by spasms.

"So that means that you would save my life, as well as Megatron's?" She asked.

Starscream chuckled painfully. "You can take that as an added bonus." He replied. He looked up at her and sighed. "Conery, I want to apologize for everything I've done." He said. "I wanted…to know what it is like…to have someone…love you unconditionally." He stated.

Conery blinked in surprise. Starscream smiled weakly again. "I know…that my time is…up." He said. "I'm sorry…that I caused you so much…pain."

Conery moved closer to him as his optics began to dim. "Thank you Starscream." She said. She leant closer to his face and kissed his lips softly. His optics brightened slightly in surprise and she felt him smile against her lips before his optics went out and his body went black. "I just wish there was more I could give you." She whispered as she pulled back.

She felt tears stream down her face as she stood up. Megatron's arms locked around her waist and his lips pressed against her temple. "He saved us." He said. "I owe him…it's too bad I'll never be able to repay him."

Conery nodded as she turned into her lover's embrace. She sobbed into his chest as she thought about how unfair that Starscream was killed. She heard shouting and pulled back from Megatron. She looked behind him and gasped as she saw Jetfire pinning Soundwave's arms behind his back. She raced over and stopped beside Soundwave.

"Jetfire! Leave him alone! He helped me escape." She stated.

Jetfire mumbled as he let the larger blue mech go. Soundwave rubbed his wrists as he looked at Conery. His optics twinkled and Conery hugged him as she broke into another wave of tears. He rubbed her back as he attempted to comfort her.

"Sideways won't trouble you anymore." He said. "He was tripping cuz he got served so he shot at you."

Conery glared up at him. "You used all of those pathetic DJ sayings all week and you had that one the whole time!?" She shouted in mock anger.

Soundwave laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conery hugged Megatron to her as they rested on her recharge bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she took a deep breath. "Megatron." She said.

"Mmm?" He asked as he kissed her head.

"I want…to take our relationship up a notch." She stated.

Megatron looked down at her, slightly surprised by her statement. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Conery nodded. Megatron smiled as he flipped himself overtop of her and smiled down at her. "Well than get ready for love." He stated.

Conery smiled as she waited for Megatron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron smiled as Conery rested against his chest. They both rearmored and he was happy that Conery had been ready for him. They had also spark bond and Conery had been beyond ecstasy at the experience. He yawned and slipped into recharge.

Megatron was floating in the middle of a sky full of rushing colours.

"Allow me to show you something." A deep baritone voice stated.

Megatron turned around and stared up at Primus in awe. Primus smiled and pointed in behind the Decepticon leader. Megatron turned around and saw Conery hovering not far away on her back. She was still in recharge. Megatron looked back at Primus in confusion.

"Look." He said.

Megatron turned back around and saw Starscream hovering just over top of her. As he continued to watch, Starscream's body lowered towards Conery's. It began to shrink until it was hovering just above her spark chamber. Then Megatron watched as Starscream entered her spark chamber.

Megatron open and closed his mouth in surprise. "What?" He asked in shock.

"You said that you wanted to repay him and Conery wished that there was something more that she could do." Primus said.

Megatron's optics widened as he understood. "You're…going to make him our son?" He asked.

Primus nodded as the whole scene vanished.

Megatron snapped his optics open and looked down at Conery's sleeping form. He smiled as he rubbed her spark compartment.

"I'll live up to my promise." He promised as he pulled Conery closer to him and fell back into recharge.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the rather short chapter…not to mention vague. Anyways, you can fill in the night experience that Conery and Megatron had. XD. Anyways review please…and please refrain from flaming.


	19. Calm Down

Chapter 19 Calm Down

Conery shifted as she slowly woke up. Megatron had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and she was pressed comfortably against his chest. She smiled as she saw that one of his hands was resting on her chest and he had a smile pressed to his face as he slept. She was about to wake him up when she suddenly felt something burning the inside of her spark compartment. She let out a painful moan as the burning sensation intensified. She honestly thought that her spark compartment was going to melt.

Megatron let out a grunt as she jerked in his arms. He turned his optics on and looked down at her. "Morning Conery." He yawned.

"I wish it was!" She moaned.

Megatron looked down at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I feel like my spark compartment is melting." She whimpered. Her whole body was shaking in Megatron's arms.

Megatron couldn't help but smile. "Conery you're going to be alright." He said softly.

"How do you know that?" Conery demanded. Tears were streaming down her face as the fire in her spark chamber burned harder.

"Conery, the burning sensation you have is a spark attempting to come into being." He replied softly.

"W-w-what?" Conery squeaked.

Megatron smiled. "Primus is blessing you, us, with a sparkling." He said.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!?" A voice screamed from the doorway.

Megatron turned his head towards the door and frowned. "Do forgive me Leobreaker, but have you _**ever**_heard of knocking?" He growled.

Leobreaker growled as he entered, closely followed by Optimus and Conery's parents. They glared up at him and Conery could see the steam coming off of her parents' head. She was still shaking from the pain of the sparkling coming into being. Lori glared at Megatron with so much hatred she made a volcano look cold.

"How DARE you!" Lori screamed.

"Mom, would you chill!" Conery moaned as she was racked by another wave of pain.

"No, I will not chill!" Lori screamed. "We have rules, young lady! And you broke them big time!"

Conery forced herself to sit up, even though she felt like she was going to die from the pain. "Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm not even human anymore!" She stated.

"You are still my daughter!" Coby shouted. "And I will not stand for this! This is a betrayal of our trust Conery!"

Conery clenched her jaw as the burning increased. "Mom, Dad, do me a favor and SHUT UP!" She snarled.

Lori and Coby looked at their daughter in shock. Conery inhaled painfully as the burning reached its final intensity and Conery screamed in pain. Megatron snapped into a sitting position and had Conery pressed against his chest in the blink of an eye. He held her tightly as she went rigid with pain. They she slumped against his chest as she panted and the burning sensation subsided.

"What was that all about?" Lori asked.

"Conery and Megatron's sparkling just came into being." Optimus stated.

Conery shifted slightly as she tried to get comfortable in her lover's arms. She smiled as coolant ran down her face. She placed a hand on her chest and sighed happily. She could feel the sparkling's spark pulsing beside hers. Lori and Coby looked at each other then back at Conery and Megatron. They both crossed their arms and glowered.

"How long ago did you two have night pleasures?" Lori demanded.

"Whoa! Talk about privacy invader!" Conery stated.

"You are our daughter and we have the right to know." Coby replied.

"Even if we did have "night pleasures" Conery would not be in spark from that." Megatron stated.

"Then why is she pregnant?" Coby demanded.

"Because we bound our sparks together." Conery replied. "Megatron and I are mates now."

Coby and Lori looked floored as Optimus smiled at them. "Congratulations you two." He said. "I was wondering when you would bond with her."

Megatron chuckled as he kissed Conery's forehead. Conery smiled as she looked up at Optimus. "Optimus?" She asked.

"Yes Conery?" Optimus replied as he focused his golden optics on her.

"I've been thinking about changing my name to a more Transformer-like name." She stated.

Optimus lifted an optic ridge at her. "Oh? And what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Fiendfire." She replied.

"That sounds rather evil Conery." Leobreaker snorted.

"And I'm a Decepticon Leo." Conery replied coldly.

Leobreaker growled as Conery stuck out her glossa at him before looking back at Optimus. The Autobot leader smiled at her. "It's your choice to the name change." He replied.

Conery grinned. "In that case starting calling me Fiendfire." She said.

"I am NOT referring to my daughter as Fiendfire!" Lori shouted.

"It's not your choice." Conery snapped. "I'm Fiendfire, whether you like it or not."

Megatron smiled as he kissed her head again. "Fiendfire; a beautiful name for a beautiful femme." He purred.

Leobreaker hissed. "Save that for somewhere else." He snapped.

"Jealousy isn't becoming, Leobreaker." Megatron replied. "And besides, this is our room that you are standing in." He added.

Leobreaker growled as he spun on his heels and stormed out of the room. Lori and Coby gave the newly christened Fiendfire a deadly look before they stomped out of the room. Optimus smiled at them before he turned to leave.

"You might want to have Red Alert check on that sparkling to make sure that it will grow properly." He stated as he glanced back at them. "It'll be nice to have a sparkling running around the base." He added as he left the room.

"He might not think that when it comes." Megatron sighed.

"Why is that?" Fiendfire asked as she looked up at him.

"Primus is holding us to our promises to Starscream." Megatron said. "He's going to be reborn as our child."

Fiendfire blinked in surprise before tears leaked out of her optics. "I told him there was more I wished I could do." She whispered as she rubbed the tears away. "I'm glad I can." She smiled as tears slid down her face. "He'll get to live his dream." She said.

"And what would that be?" Megatron asked his mate.

"To be loved unconditionally." She replied.

Megatron smiled. "Yes, yes he will." He stated.

**Author's note:** Hehehehehehe, the base will find out soon enough about Conery, or should I say Fiendfire, and her little sparkling. Yah, and his name is staying as Starscream so it's easier for the poor little sparkling. This also explains why Fiendfire looked a little like the adult Starscream! Anyways, review and don't flame please!


	20. Don't Mess With A Hormonal Femme

Chapter 20 Don't Mess With A Hormonal Femme

Fiendfire sighed as she shifted slightly in the chair. Jetfire glanced back at her and smiled slightly before he went back to repairing the computer screen that had broken after Leobreaker had thrown a fit about Fiendfire being pregnant, again. Fiendfire leant against the back of the chair and crossed her arms in front of her sore chest. After three weeks of Starscream's spark slowly maturing, it had grown very sensitive and it hurt to be touched.

"Leobreaker really should learn to control his anger." Fiendfire stated.

Jetfire chuckled. "I'd say he's jealous." He replied.

Fiendfire snorted as she rubbed her chest. "I wouldn't date him if my life depended on it." She stated coldly.

"Good." Megatron's voice stated as he walked up behind her and draped his arms around her shoulders. "I was about to get insulted."

Fiendfire smiled as she leant back and pressed her head against his chest. His hand trailed down to her chest and gently rubbed it. He was as anxious for Starscream to be born as she was. If she was jumpy about others getting near her during this pregnancy than he was on the verge of having a spark attack. He barely ever let her out of his sights and helped her with everything, even if she didn't really need it. She appreciated his concern but she told him more than once that she was fine and didn't need the assistance.

"So about four or five more weeks and the sparkling will be moved to a protoform body." Megatron stated plainly. "Then the real trial begins."

Fiendfire laughed. "I'm sure we'll be fine." She stated.

Megatron chuckled as he kissed the side of her head. A gagging noise made them both turn their head towards the door and narrow their optics. Leobreaker with Bobby up on his shoulder were standing in the doorway glaring at them. Fiendfire shook her head as she stood up and Megatron wrapped his arm around her waist to help balance her.

"Hello Conery." Bobby stated coldly as he glared up at her.

"It's Fiendfire now." She replied a little coldly.

"Yah whatever." Bobby scoffed. "Bet you just called yourself that to sound cool in front of Megatron." He sneered.

"Just like you're trying to insult me in front of Leobreaker in a sad attempt to look cool." Fiendfire replied, her green optics flashing with a subtle form of annoyance.

Bobby glared up at her. "What is your deal Conery?" He asked. "Since when do you like the big jock-like guys?"

Fiendfire snorted. "I never said I did." She replied. The Transformer's form of hormones were in flux and she was prone to wild mood swings, often leading to someone getting the tar beaten out of them.

"You fell in love with Megatron when he was a human and he was the biggest muscle bond jerk I'd ever seen." Bobby stated as he glared at the Decepticon leader.

"I fell in love with Megatron because he was nice to me!" Fiendfire snarled, her anger suddenly spiking. "He never told me I couldn't do something just because I was a girl! Unlike a certain boy I know who won't stop trying to convince me to turn back into a human. Which, by the way is impossible."

Bobby glared at her. "Bet if you asked this Primus guy nicely he'd turn you back into a human." He snapped.

"I don't want to become a human!" Fiendfire stated angrily. "I enjoy being a Transformer. And you want to know why?" She demanded.

"Why?" Bobby snorted.

"One, I get to be with Megatron whenever I want. Two, I turn into a rocking jet and a kickass dragster! Three, I'm not discriminated against just because I'm a girl!" She replied.

Leobreaker snorted. "You're still weaker than the rest of us." He replied.

Fiendfire snorted. "You couldn't take on Starscream all by yourself, Leo." She snapped. "While I did it by myself."

"You had that blasted Pridebreaker help you beat him!" Leobreaker replied.

"I still sent him packing. The most you did was leave a scratch and make him punch Optimus so hard you detached." Fiendfire replied rather smugly.

Leobreaker growled as he lunged at her, forgetting that Bobby was on his shoulder and that Megatron was standing right beside Fiendfire. Fiendfire leapt out of the way and stood there fuming as Leobreaker spun on her.

"You DARE to attack me?!" She screamed.

"Get used to it Conery." Leobreaker snarled. "Because once your little brat gets here, it will be my personal chew toy."

Fiendfire's optics darkened dangerously. "You will do no such thing." She hissed. She leveled her gun with his face and fired.

Leobreaker dodged the bullet once but was struck by Fiendfire's fist as she lunged at him. He rolled to his feet as Bobby hit the ground not far away. Leobreaker roared as he transformed into his beast mode and lunged at her. He activated his cyber key and made the claws on his arms fold down. With another roar he lunged at her, ready to teach her who her superiors were. Megatron and Jetfire could only stare in horror as Leobreaker went in for the attack.

"Cyber key power!" Fiendfire shouted.

Her cyber key flew down and entered her body just above the small of her back. Fire erupted along her wings and grew to look like gigantic dragon wings. A piece of her back detached itself and landed in her hand. From the tip a huge stream of flame appeared and Fiendfire whipped it around like a whip to catch Leobreaker in the face.

Leobreaker roared in pain as the flame whip sliced across his face and sent him flying backwards. He crashed into the wall and lay there for a few minutes. As he struggled to get back to his feet, he was met by another attack from Fiendfire's whip. She continued to attack him until he sank to his knees and lay motionless at her feet, twitching every now and then.

Fiendfire glare down at the lion at her feet and growled. "If you **ever** touch my child I will not hold back, I will kill you!" She snarled as her whip disappeared along with her dragon-like wings.

She turned as the door opened and a worried looking Optimus raced into the room. He saw Fiendfire standing over Leobreaker's motionless body and his optics widened. He glanced at Megatron and Jetfire who looked surprised and narrowed his optics slightly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Leobreaker said that when Fiendfire's child is born it would become his personal chew toy." Jetfire stated. "So naturally Fiendfire retaliated and taught him a lesson."

Optimus looked at Fiendfire and shook his head. "Next time don't beat him to a pulp. Let me handle him." He stated.

"Hell hath nothing on a woman's wrath." Fiendfire replied.

"Especially not a hormonal one." Jetfire laughed.


	21. Coming Sparkling

Chapter 21 Coming Sparkling

Fiendfire groaned as she woke up. Megatron had his arms wrapped around her and his head was resting on top of her own. She sighed as she felt Starscream's spark pulsing gently against her own.

"Week 8." She sighed as she shifted slightly.

She felt Megatron shift and she looked up as he yawned. He turned his optics on and smiled as he saw her. He yawned again and Fiendfire couldn't help but laugh.

"You'd think that it was you who was carrying the sparkling from how much sleep you've been getting lately." She laughed.

Megatron chuckled as he kissed her. He trailed his lips down her neck and breathed gently against her collar as he rested his head on her shoulder. She sighed happily as she felt his familiar weight on her. He kissed her collar then kissed down to her chassis. She giggled as she pushed his head away and earned a whimper from her mate. She laughed as she looked at him and saw that he was making his lower lip tremble and his optics were as wide as they could go and they were watery.

"Megatron!" She laughed. "I'm fine with you kissing me, but leave my chassis alone!"

Megatron sighed as he pulled back and looked down at her. He grinned and pounced on her, leaving her breathless as he kissed her, slid his hands under her back, and pulled her up to him. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She slid them up to his face, then she ran one hand up to his horns and began to stroke them. This earned a happy moan from Megatron.

Fiendfire smiled as she looked up at him. His optics were closed as he allowed her to continue to stroke his horns. Her smile began to vanish as her chest began to feel like it was going to explode. She let out a gasp of pain as the feeling began to intensify and her hand fell back to her side. Megatron grabbed her and when she looked up at him she saw that his optics were filled with worry.

"I…think that…he's ready." She whispered as she was racked by another wave of pain.

Megatron kissed her forehead. "I'll get Red Alert." He stated as he stood up. "Just tell him to hold off a little longer."

He opened a warp gate and vanished through it. Fiendfire let out a straggled breath as she put a hand on her chest. "Hang on." She whispered as she felt Starscream's spark push against her chest plate. "You can't be moved just yet."

She could feel him ease back as she said that. "I know you're anxious, little one, but you need to wait." She stated around a shaky breath.

She leant her head against the bed and took a deep breath. She lifted her head back up as she heard the warp gate open. She saw Megatron step out of the warp gate carrying a small protoform in his arms closely followed by Red Alert.

"I will never get used to that." Red Alert commented.

Megatron shook his head as he placed the protoform beside Fiendfire and turned back towards to Red Alert. The medic nodded as he walked over to the bed and reached towards Fiendfire. "Ok, now I need you to open your chest plate." He stated.

Fiendfire nodded as she touched her chest plate and opened it, hissing a little from the pain that flared up from her sensitive chest. Red Alert moved forwards and slid his hands into her spark chamber. There was a high pitched screech that Fiendfire was sure was coming from her sparkling before Red Alert pulled back and he held a small, glowing orb, which was whirling extremely fast, gently in his hands. He moved closer to the protoform and he placed the spark in the open spark chamber.

As he closed the chest plate, the whole body glowed a bright blue. Fiendfire sat up and pushed her chest plate back into place. She looked down at the glowing protoform and smiled as the glow subsided and she saw a tiny sparkling form of Starscream staring up at her, his purple optics full of surprise. He looked identical to what the adult Starscream did before he died, except her son had a small pair of purple horns that looked just like Megatron's growing out of his forehead.

She felt a tear slide down her face as she picked up her son and held him to her chest. He let out a soft whirl of contentment as he snuggled into her. She smiled up at Megatron and she saw that he looked extremely proud. Red Alert was staring at the sparkling in shock.

"Are you sure that Megatron is the father?" He asked. "That looks identical to Starscream."

Fiendfire glared at him. "Yes Megatron is the father." She snapped as she stroked her son's head, earning a happy chirp from the sparkling.

"And he looks like Starscream because that is his reincarnation." Megatron stated.

Red Alert spun and looked at him in shock. "Are you serious?" He asked before he leapt to his feet. "Why didn't you tell us!?"

"Simple, it isn't something that you have to worry about." Fiendfire replied.

Red Alert looked at her in shock. "You don't think that we had the right to know that **Starscream** was being reincarnated as your son!" He cried out.

Fiendfire shrugged. "There wasn't anything to worry about." She stated. "Was there Starscream?" She asked her sparkling with a smile.

He looked up at her and giggled happily. Red Alert threw his hands in the air. "I give up!" He shouted, earning a squeak from Starscream. "I'll just go tell everyone that your kid is Starscream!"

"You do that." Fiendfire replied. Red Alert stomped out of the room, muttering something about Decepticons. "Did he scare you sweetie?" She asked her sparkling.

He nodded his head and hugged her chest tightly as he shook slightly. Megatron sat down beside them and stroked the back of Starscream's head. Starscream looked up at him and his optics widened in fear. He snuggled closer against Fiendfire in an attempt to get away from his father. Megatron looked slightly hurt by Starscream's reaction.

"It's ok Starscream." Fiendfire said softly. "This is your father." She added as she handed Starscream over to Megatron.

Starscream looked at her in shock; he obviously felt betrayed. Megatron cradled him against his chest, letting out soft hushing noises as he stroked his son's head. Starscream looked up at him curiously before he snuggled into his father's embrace, no longer fearful of the large mech's presence.

"There." Megatron said softly. "See Starscream, I'm not going to hurt you."

The sparkling looked happy as he smiled and his optics dimmed and he slipped into recharge. Megatron smiled as he tilted his son so that he was nestled into the crook of his arm. Fiendfire smiled as she saw Starscream yawn and snuggled against Megatron.

"I think we should go introduce him to everyone before one of them turn up on their own." Megatron stated softly so he wouldn't wake up his son.

Fiendfire nodded as she stood up. Megatron stood up beside her and opened a warp gate to the Command center. He checked to make sure that Starscream was nestled safely in his arms before he stepped through after his mate.

Everyone in the Command center turned towards them as the warp gate closed. Leobreaker looked ready to kill them as he stood beside Optimus. The Autobot leader looked a little critical as he regarded the sleeping sparkling in Megatron's arm.

"Not worried that he'll slobber all over you?" Optimus asked with a soft smile.

Megatron chuckled. "Nope." He replied as he looked down at his son, love very apparent in his optics and the way his mouth was set in a smile.

Leobreaker growled. "That little brat shouldn't even be alive." He snarled. "He's Starscream!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance Leobreaker." Fiendfire stated as she stepped closer to Megatron and touched her son's cheek.

"After everything he's done? You still think that he deserves another chance?!" Leobreaker snapped.

Fiendfire nodded. "We don't know what his life was like before he became a back-stabbing jerk." She stated. "We might be able to change him and stop him from ever being like that." She added.

Leobreaker frowned. "Do you really believe that?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She replied as she looked down at her son as he slept in Megatron's arm.

Leobreaker let out a loud roar. "You are foolish if you think that he'll change!" He snarled. "He will always be like that."

Starscream let out a terrified cry as he woke up and Leobreaker roared again. Starscream started screaming in terror as he heard the loud roar. Megatron tilted him son towards him in an attempt to calm him down. Fiendfire glared at Leobreaker and snorted.

"Was there really a reason for that?" She demanded.

"Reason for what?" Leobreaker asked innocently as Starscream let out a whimper as he clung to his father's chest.

"For making Starscream cry." Megatron stated coldly as Starscream whimpered again.

Leobreaker shrugged. "Wasn't the intended reaction." He stated.

Jetfire walked forward and picked up the crying sparkling. "Aww, did the big, mean kitty scare you little guy?" He asked as he cradled Starscream.

Starscream looked up at Jetfire and nodded. Jetfire rubbed Starscream's head gently. "Don't worry he won't do that again, will he?" He stated, throwing Leobreaker a glare.

Leobreaker looked at him like he was insane. "You're sticking up for him!?" He asked in disbelief.

"He's adorable." Ransack said as he walked over to Jetfire. "Aren't you little Starry?"

Starscream giggled slightly as he looked down at the small Decepticon. Fiendfire smiled as she walked over to Jetfire and picked her son up. She rubbed her nose against his earning a happy giggle.

**Author's note:** Whoot! Starscream is born! And he's the cutest thing ever!

Starscream: Sweet! Everyone loves me!

Me: See? Know you know why I made things so horrible for you.

Starscream: Hehe, I guess I owe you an apology.

Me: Yes you do…and you can start by letting go of my leg.

Starscream: What? But I'm too cute to resist! T-T

Me: sigh Fine.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Fiendfire yawned softly as she came online. She turned her optics on and stared into Megatron's peaceful, sleeping face. She smiled as she snuggled deeper into his embrace, loving the feeling of his arms around her and the faint sound of his spark whirling behind his armor. She was about to go back into recharge when a sudden cry of pain met her audio receptors. Megatron grunted as his optics flickered online.

"I think Firefly is awake." He commented as they both sat up.

"I just hope she didn't do anything to hurt herself." Fiendfire replied, worry seeping through her voice.

She was out the bedroom door in a second, a slight grunt coming from Megatron as he stood up a little slower. As she raced down the hallway in their house she met up with 6 thousand year old Starscream as he raced towards his younger sister's room. His optics were full of worry as he raced beside his mother, Megatron running just behind them. Fiendfire opened the door to her daughter's room and rushed in, frightened about what she might find.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that her daughter was sitting beside her bed. Fiendfire rushed forwards and scooped the smaller femme up into her arms. She let out soft hushing noises as she rocked her daughter back and forth. The little red and yellow Seeker femme sniffled as she buried her face in her mother's chest. Her yellow horns, identical in shape to Megatron's only much smaller, and small red wings on her arms shook as she cried.

"Ssh, my little sparkling." Fiendfire whispered. "It's ok, Mama's right here."

"What did you do, Firefly?" Starscream asked as he was scooped up into his father's arms and brought over to his little sister and mother.

"I fall off bed." Firefly sniffled.

"I told you taking that guard rail off of her recharge bed was a bad idea." Fiendfire stated as she hugged her daughter closer to her.

"I didn't know that she would roll off of her bed." Megatron replied.

He reached out and scratched his daughter's cheek. She looked back at him with tear-filled optics and held her arms up to him as a small smile crept across her face. He smiled back as he easily picked the small 3 thousand year old sparkling up out Fiendfire's arms. She nestled her head against his chest and smiled contently as Starscream reached over and hugged her. Her aqua blue optics twinkled happily as she returned the hug.

Fiendfire smiled as she watched her children with her mate. They were one big happy family, even though Firefly would never meet her grandparents. Megatron didn't know who his parents were and Coby and Lori had died about 6 thousand years ago, give or take 40 years. Starscream could barely even remember his human grandparents because he was only considered a newborn at the time.

Luckily, Optimus had happily taken the place as their uncle after they had been born. Everyone else was considered uncles or aunts, except for Leobreaker who was constantly attempting to harm Starscream, even though it was plainly obvious that he was perfectly harmless. Firefly was adored by the other femmes connected to the Autobots; they would swoon over her and cuddled her. Starscream wasn't as adored since most of them remembered what his previous carnation did, not that Megatron was welcomed either.

Everyone who saw him at first had fled in terror at the sight of him. It had taken weeks for people to accept that he wasn't going to kill anyone but even then there were still Transformers who thought that he should be punished. They had attempted to kidnap him in order to perform what they thought would be an appropriate punishment for him, but every Autobot and allied Decepticon had assisted protecting him. The self-proclaimed "Justice Ministers" had only been stopped when Fiendfire had finally lost it and used her cyber key while joining with Pridebreaker in Black Claw Mode. They figured out then that it wasn't a good idea to mess with Megatron or his lover.

"Mama?" Firefly asked, snapping Fiendfire back to reality.

"Yes sparkling?" She asked with a smile.

"Can we go see Tundercwacker?" She asked. She was unable to pronounce "Thundercracker" so he was her "Tundercwacker".

"Hmm, what do you think Megatron?" She asked with a grin.

"I think he would enjoy having some company." He replied as he pulled his children into a deep hug. "After all, there is barely anyone stationed on Earth at this time of year."

Fiendfire smiled as Firefly and Starscream let out shouts of joy. "Will Wingsabre be there too?" Starscream asked. He had developed a brother-like relationship with the silver Autobot.

"He might be." Fiendfire replied as she picked Starscream up out of Megatron's arms and cuddled him to her chest. "I don't know who is stationed on Earth right now."

Starscream let out a loud "Awww" of disappointment. "Hey, Jetfire may be there." Megatron chuckled. Starscream squealed in delight at that point. Jetfire was one of his favourite uncles.

Fiendfire laughed as she rubbed her nose against Starscream's. "Well we aren't going anywhere until your father opens the warp gate." She stated.

Megatron chuckled as he opened the warp gate. He turned his head towards the door and inhaled deeply. "Nemesis! Pridebreaker! Front and center!" He shouted, after he covered Firefly's audio receptors.

There were two resounding roars as the two silver and black lions came bounding into the room. They stopped at Megatron's feet and looked up at him expectantly, until Firefly let out a squeak of delight.

"Neme! Pwidebweaker!" She squealed as she held her hands out towards the lions.

Nemesis purred softly at the sparkling as Megatron laughed. "Wait until we get to the Earth headquarters." He stated. "Then you can play with the lions."

"Ok!" Firefly shouted. Nemesis and Pridebreaker acted like her personal bodyguards wherever they went since she was always getting into trouble one way or another. She was a target by some of the "Justice Ministers" since she looked like the perfect blend of Fiendfire and Megatron and therefore would cause the Decepticon leader a lot of pain.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Fiendfire laughed.

"Daddy!" Starscream shouted with a giggle.

"That was a rhetorical question little Screamer." Megatron stated as he stepped through the warp gate.

Fiendfire laughed as she walked after him with the lions on either side of her. When she stepped out she was greeted by a shout as Thundercracker, Wingsabre, Jetfire, and Scattershot leapt up as they spotted the family.

"Fiendfire!" Jetfire shouted as he walked forward and hugged her and Starscream. "It's good to see you again."

"Jetfire!" Starscream shouted as he held his arms up towards the green and white Seeker.

"Well hello there little Starscream!" Jetfire laughed as he picked up the red, blue, white, and purple Seeker.

Starscream laughed as he hugged the bigger Seeker mech. "You've been here for years!" He complained.

"Well, someone has to make sure that these bots stay in line." Jetfire replied as he returned Starscream's hug.

"Hey!" Scattershot shouted. "I behave!"

"Then you're the only one." Jetfire replied.

"Tundercwaker!" Firefly shouted as she spotted the blue Seeker.

"Hiya Firefly." Thundercracker replied as he walked over to Megatron and Firefly. "How's the little femme doing?"

Megatron chuckled as Firefly practically leapt out of his arms and into Thundercracker's and sent them both toppling to the floor. "I take that as she's doing fine." Thundercracker laughed as he cuddled her to his chest.

Nemesis and Pridebreaker padded over to them and brushed their heads against the blue Seeker. Thundercracker laughed as he stood up. Megatron looked over at Fiendfire and walked over to her. He hugged her close to him as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't mean to seem like we are treating you like sparkling-sitters, but do you mind looking after Starscream and Firefly for a little while?" Megatron asked.

Wingsabre lifted his optic ridge. "The anniversary?" He asked.

Megatron nodded. "Yes." He replied.

Jetfire nodded. "Sure thing. I don't think they'll tear the place apart." He replied with a chuckled.

"I don't doubt it." Fiendfire laughed.

Megatron opened a warp gate and they both walked into it. When they stepped out Fiendfire smiled as she saw the little trail that wound behind her old house. She looked up at him and placed her arms behind his neck. He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and leant his head against hers. His lips captured hers and she moved her hands to his face as she returned the kiss.

He smiled down at her as he pulled back. "I never thanked you for saving me all those years ago." He murmured as he ran his hand along her face.

Fiendfire laughed. "Oh but you did." She replied. "You saved me how many times?" She asked. "And you did give me Starscream and Firefly."

Megatron laughed as he pulled her tightly against his chest. "But that isn't enough." He whispered as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "Nothing will ever be enough to show you how thankful I am that you found me that day."

Fiendfire smiled as she looked at the snow-covered trees. "What do you say we go holoform and relive a few minutes as humans?" She asked.

Megatron grinned. "Sounds like a plan." He whispered as he shifted the snow away from them so that there was a clear space around them.

Fiendfire smiled as she activated to holomatter form. She blinked up at Megatron from her position 6 feet from the ground. His optics flickered before his holomatter form appeared beside her. His icy blue eyes stared down at her as he pulled her against him.

"You're more beautiful then I remember." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her red hair. "My memory didn't do you justice."

She smiled as she pulled his head down and kissed his passionately. His arms tightened around her waist as he returned the kiss. Her hands slid into his purple hair as their kiss lengthened. Megatron pulled back and looked down at her as his purple horns caught the sunlight.

"You are far better than any dream in the world, my love." He whispered.

Fiendfire snuggled into his arms. "You are my dream made real." She replied.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your couple moment," Thundercracker's voice sounded. They turned around to see Thundercracker walking towards them carrying Firefly in his arms and holding onto Starscream's hand, "but your kids wanted to be with you two."

Fiendfire smiled. "Do you two remember how to activate your holomatter forms?" She asked.

Starscream and Firefly nodded. Thundercracker set them down inside the cleared out space near the mechanical bodies of Megatron and Fiendfire before he nodded and took to the sky before he e transformed. The sparklings activated their holoforms and their human forms looked up at them.

"Mama." Firefly squeaked. Her large aqua blue eyes stared up at her as she raised her arms towards her mother.

Fiendfire smiled as she picked up her red-haired daughter and rubbed her daughter's small yellow horns. Starscream walked over to Megatron and lifted his arms up towards his father's towering form. Megatron smiled as he picked up his son and held him securely to his chest. His large purple eyes and small, purple horns, and purple hair made him look almost identical to his father.

"Do you two now what day this is?" Megatron asked.

The two sparklings shook their heads. Fiendfire smiled. "This is the day I became a Transformer." She replied.

Fiendfire and Megatron smiled as the surprised look crossed their children's face. "You weren't always a Transformer?" Firefly asked.

"No, little one. I used to be a human." Fiendfire replied. "My name used to be Conery."

Starscream let out a curious noise. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's a long story." She replied. "Would you two like to hear it?"

"Uh-huh!" They both shouted.

Fiendfire and Megatron grinned as they sat down on the ground with their children on their lap. Once they got comfortable, Fiendfire began her story. "I was walking along this very trail thousands of years ago when I saw a bundle of clothing lying on the ground." She started. She started her tale for the children as to how she and Megatron met and what led to her becoming a Transformer.

**Author's note:** And that is the story! Sorry that you don't get to see Starscream or Firefly grow up. But they will learn how their parents met and everything else…slightly edited of course. Anyways, review and tell me what you think…and I don't think I'll make a sequel. Sorry.


End file.
